Kung Fu Nightfall
by Solarsystemex
Summary: This story's a redo of Nightfall: The Legend is Real, redone with KFP! Tigress and Po are in a relationship, but Shifu finds out about it and if he catches them again, he'll banish Po. And that's that. After events of wanting to be with Po, Tigress runs off into a forest and cries. There, she meets a mysterious figure that's willing to help. But who is it? Find out!
1. A late night date

******A/N: I should let you know that this is a redo of Nightfall: The Legend is Real. For those who haven't read it, go ahead! I don't mind if you read it! Just R&R it! Anyway, I came up with an idea for that story to enter into the world of Kung Fu Panda, enjoy!**

**Kung Fu Nightfall**

Chapter 1: A late-night date

It's a beautiful night in the Valley of Peace, everyone was sound asleep and dreaming peacefully. The stars were like glitter on a black sheet of paper and the moon, nearly full, shines down on the Valley, making it bright enough to see shadows. Above the Valley on a nearby mountain stands the Jade Palace, the home of the Furious Five, Shifu, and most importantly, the Dragon Warrior. It's been six months since the defeat of Shen in Gongmen City, and the warriors resumed their daily training and normal lives. But for a panda and a tiger, a few months ago, they realized they had something even bigger in store for themselves. Something they didn't expect at all; love. In her room, that was slightly lit up by the moon, Master Tigress is sleeping peacefully on her bed, she was letting out little breaths as she slept, and she mumbled the words "I'm unstoppable." "You can't defeat me." And she mumbled "Po." She must be dreaming about sparring with her love, and as she slept her door slowly creaked open showing to be the real Po, he looked in to see his beautiful love sleeping. He smiled as he crept over. He took one step and the floor creaked, he took another step and it creaked again. He stopped and told his feet, "Quiet." He then took another and then he moved quickly over to Tigress. He smiled down at her, she was so peaceful looking while sleeping. He lightly shook her, not wanting to wake her up right away, she slowly opened her eyes to see her love smiling down at her. She managed to pull out a smile, even though she was still sleepy.

"Hey. Is the coast clear?" Tigress whispered with a smile.

"Yeah. Everyone's asleep," Po whispered with a smile.

Tigress smiled a bit wider and began to get up with ease. She stretched as she got up, she didn't want to wake up the others for this.

"You ready for our date?" she whispered with a smile.

Po smiled and nodded, they were going on a late-night date, for they wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the others, especially Shifu. They began to make their way out of Tigress' room and into their secret dating area.

Later, outside the Jade Palace Po and Tigress have snuck out of the barracks and were now heading to their destination. Po and Tigress looked up at the beautiful night sky with the stars and moon. Po hugged Tigress as they walked, she returned the hug and said while smiling: "Such a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Po with a smile, "So beautiful and quiet out here. But it's not as beautiful as you Tigress."

That sent Tigress and Po both blushing, Tigress giggled a little as she licked Po's cheek, sending him into a full blush. Tigress giggled again at Po's face expression. They were just happy together, they went up a small hill and removed some brush as they walked.

"So, you've got some intense training sessions with me and Viper tomorrow, huh?" Tigress asked with a smile.

Po rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, it's going to be intense. Shifu's really got me moving in training."

"Yeah," agreed Tigress with a smile, "you should've seen me training with the ironwood trees back in my childhood years. That was intense training."

Po chuckled and said: "I think my hands would be gone after doing that." Po and Tigress chuckled, knowing that was true. Then Po said, "I even got some shopping to do tomorrow, Monkey and Mantis had that eating competition, remember?"

Tigress chuckled and said, "Monkey won, but he passed out and landed in the grease. He had to wash himself for 4 hours." They both laughed at that, they were just so happy together! After a minute, they saw the Valley below them under the almost full moon.

"So peaceful looking isn't it?" Po asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's so cool to live here," added Tigress with a smile.

Po then removed a bush revealing some stuff covered in sheets to keep the bugs off. He then walked over and removed the sheets to reveal, dumplings, noodle soup, tofu, and tea. Tigress smiled while Po said, "I know it's not too romantic, but I hope you like it."

"You kidding? This is awesome!" Tigress said with a smile.

Po chuckled, knowing Tigress liked the meal set up for their late-night date. Po escorted Tigress to her seat and he sat on the opposite side. He smiled at Tigress and said: "All right my love, dig in!"

"Way ahead of you my love!" Tigress said with happiness.

Tigress took her bowl of noodles and plate of dumplings, she then filled her cup up to the brink, she saw that Po had gotten bigger portions than her. She and him laughed as they began to eat their late-night meal, they were just enjoying their time out alone in a beautiful night. After about 20 or so minutes of eating and talking with each other, and making some jokes, they noticed that the fireflies have come out. They made the meal a bit more romantic with their lights going on and off around them.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Po asked with a smile and looking at them.

"Yeah, they sure are," agreed Tigress with a smile.

After she said that, one landed on her nose and it made her nose seem like a glowing nose like Rudolph's, only golden colored. Po chuckled at the sight and Tigress blushed. When it flew off her nose, they decided to get up and walk through the beauty. As they walked, it almost seemed like walking through a wave of beautiful golden lights, yes, it was that many. Then they got a huge surprise when they saw there were thousands of them or millions all doing a swirl like pattern. Po and Tigress were gawking at all of the beautiful lights, they couldn't believe it, they've never seen that many fireflies in their lives. Po looked at Tigress and she looked at Po. Then they began to head into the light show. The fireflies opened up a part of the swirling pattern, as if they wanted them to get in. When the couple reached the center, the fireflies sealed them into the beauty. Tigress and Po just loved this moment it was so priceless.

"So awesome…" said an awed Po.

"Yeah, so awesome…" whispered an awed Po.

They took in the swirling lights going around them, it was a vortex of fireflies they were standing in. The moonlight shone into the area, making the scene even more beautiful. Po and Tigress looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were lost in each other's eyes of green and orange, they slowly moved their heads closer together and then their lips met with each other and they began to kiss passionately. They let each other's tongues dance with each other as they kissed and the fireflies circled them a little faster. After a few minutes of kissing, they let go and looked into each other's eyes saying "I love you," in unison. Then the couple sat down on the ground while admiring the beauty of the fireflies. Then their eyelids began to get heavy, they tried to stay awake, but then they fell asleep, they fell onto their backs as they went into a deep sleep.

**(A/N): That's it for chapter one! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Hurrying and a sparring match

******A/N: Chapter 2's up! I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter 2: Hurrying and a sparring match**

The next morning, in the Student barracksShifu is up to greet his students for the morning; they had some training to do today. Shifu waited for the morning gong to ring and when it did, the students came out saying, "Good morning, Master," in unison, all except Po and Tigress.

"Good morning, students," Shifu said with a smile, "are you ready for some intense tr…"

He stopped in his sentence when he noticed that Po and Tigress weren't out of their rooms. Now he was used to Po doing this, but Tigress? No way.

"Panda! Get up!" Shifu said sternly.

He heard nothing, he went over to Po's room and flew the door open while saying, "Panda get up now!" He was shocked to see that Po wasn't even in his room, he turned to Tigress' room and said, "Tigress, get up!" No response.

"Where's Po, Master?" Crane asked.

Shifu sighed as he went to Tigress' door and then he said: "All I can think is that he's probably hungry."

"You know how he can be with food," Mantis said with a chuckle.

"Mantis, don't make fun of Po," Viper said, looking at him.

"It's true," Mantis pointed out.

Shifu put his hand on Tigress' door and said: "Get up Tigress, it's time to train." When he opened the door, he gasped when he didn't see her either. He turned to the hall and called out, "Po? Tigress?" Meanwhile, with the two lovers, Po is sleeping peacefully with Tigress, they were sleeping with their faces facing one another. Then Po began to move slowly, he yawned as he woke up. He opened his sleepy eyes, he sat up to see the morning sun shining down on the Valley.

"Morning already?" Po said sleepily while rubbing his eyes, "Man, I…"

Then the next thought woke him completely up, he then remembered last night's events and he looked to see Tigress sleeping beside him. He hated to wake the peaceful looking tiger up but he shook her until she woke up.

"Po?" Tigress said with a sleepy tone, "Why did you…"

"Tigress! We've got to get back to the Palace!" a horrified Po said.

"Why? We're at…" Tigress started, but she stopped when she remembered last night's events and she was fully awake too. She got up while saying in panic, "Oh snap! We've gotta get moving!" She stood up and helped Po up before they took off in a flash. We follow them as they run back to the Palace.

"Tigress, what're we going to do?" a scared Po asked, not wanting to lose their relationship.

Tigress began thinking fast and then she came up with something.

"Here's the thing!" Tigress said, "I'll go do my daily training while you make yourself look like you came back from a hike or something!"

"Okay! We've gotta hurry!" Po said, very nervously.

With that, they managed to sneak past the student barracks on the way to the training hall. They hid in the shadows as they ran. Then they noticed Shifu and the other four heading towards the training hall! Tigress then came up with a plan and she took Po to the back entrance of the training hall.

"I'm gonna get inside!" whispered Tigress, "You hurry yourself to your place!"

"Okay!" whispered Po.

Then Tigress entered the training hall with lightning speed while Po began to think of what to do.

In the Training courtyard,Shifu and the other four were walking to the training hall in search of Tigress and Po.

"Master, why do you think Tigress and Po weren't in their rooms?" Viper asked.

"That I don't know," said Shifu, "But I think Tigress might've wanted a head start on today. You know, warming up for the training."

"I can't disagree with that," said Mantis.

Shifu then opened the door and when he opened the door, he was relieved to see Tigress doing her daily training on the Seven Clubs of Oblivion, the others were relieved too, but they figured she'd be here. When Tigress destroyed a swinging club, she noticed Shifu and the other four. She got off a spinning log and bowed to her master saying, "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Tigress," Shifu said with a warm smile, "I can see that you're ready for the intense training today."

Tigress smiled and said, "I'm always up for training, Master." Shifu chuckled and said, "I kinda figured that." Then he noticed that Po wasn't in the training hall, he looked at Tigress and asked, "Do you know where Po is?"

"Uh…no…" lied Tigress, "I've been training for an hour or so. Why? You haven't seen him?"

"No," said Monkey, "He wasn't in his room or in the kitchen."

Then a panting Po came into the training hall, when they saw him, they were relieved, Shifu was a little surprised.

"Po," said Shifu with a little surprise in his voice, "You're up. But it's not like you to get up earlier than the morning gong."

"Sometimes we have to wake you up too," Monkey said with a smile.

He and Mantis chuckled at that until Viper hissed at them, making them stop.

"I thought I'd warm up a bit before we started," said Po with a smile, "After all, today's the day I'm going to unleash my awesomeness!"

Shifu chuckled and said, "Well, it seems like you are excited for today like Tigress is."

"Oh, you know," said Po, "Tigress says to stay sharp and ready for some intense training like today. Keep yourself up and concentrate."

"So I see," Shifu said with a smile.

"And that is true," Tigress said with a smile, proud of Po.

Shifu smiled a bit devious and he said, "Let's get started." They all bowed before their master before they began to head over to train. A little later we see Po facing Master Tigress and Viper, Shifu smiled as they were ready to spar.

"All right, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said, "you're facing two of the kung fu masters. This'll test your strength and fastness. Shall we begin?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to unleash the THUNDER!" Po said proudly while getting in his stance.

Tigress smiled deviously and said, "You're going to feel the lightning." Shifu smiled and signaled Crane to hit the bell. When he did, the warriors got into their battle positions. Then they charged at each other, Po vs. Tigress and Viper, they began to spar with one another while the others watched. Po was defending himself from Tigress' attacks and he was attacking Viper. The snake then hit him like someone would with a whip and then Tigress attacked him. Po recovered and kicked Tigress into Viper. The two girls got up and charged at Po. The panda was ready for this, he grabbed Viper and straightened her body. Tigress began to fight the panda but then Po hit her with Viper and he kicked her away into the Spinning Wooden Warriors. Po chuckled but it was short lived because Viper broke free of Po's grip and attacked him, sending him flying into the air and then she hit him back towards the ground. Tigress then used both of her fists to punch Po into the wall. But Po wasn't ready for a defeat, he recovered and began to spar with Tigress. Viper tried to help, but Po defended himself and kicked Viper away. Po was fighting Tigress while an impressed Shifu smiled.

Viper came back and struck Po into the Spinning Warriors. Tigress then began to spin the Warriors and they hit Po one by one, one hit his face, his butt, his stomach, and a place that made him hold it in pain. He got up to find himself inside the Jade Tortoise, Tigress came into the tortoise and punched Po, but that was a mistake, Tigress was crushed by Po's weight, she couldn't get out from underneath him. As Po struggled to get up his butt ended up in Tigress' face and he broke wind on her giving her a disgusted look. Po managed to get out of the Tortoise and he found himself face to face with Viper. The snake hit the panda in the face and he was punched away by Tigress. Po fell onto some of the Wooden Warriors and he was punched away by Tigress again. Then he began to spar with the two girls again, and then he did a frontal attack on Viper, causing her to get weak and defeated by Po. Now Tigress was the only one standing, they began sparring like nonsense, and Tigress had the upper hand until Po spun one of the Spinning Warriors hitting Tigress in the groin.

She yelped in pain as she held it while yelling, "OoooohhHHHHH! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! That hurt."

She groaned in pain as she held it, Po felt sorry for doing that. Then he was encouraged by the others to finish the battle. Po got up and Tigress got into her battle stance. They began fighting until their eyes met with each other, they were in a trance for a moment before Shifu demanded they continue. They began to do so, and then Po made a moved and he kicked Tigress in the face. When he did that, it surprised him. She went flying into the Jade Tortoise and the Seven Swinging Clubs. She landed on one of the spinning logs, but she tumbled off before a club hit her. She then laid down on the ground, defeated by the Dragon Warrior. Crane then hit the bell and Shifu congratulated Po on his victory.

"Good work, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said with a smile, proud of Po, "you're becoming a much better warrior every day."

Po felt terrible for kicking Tigress' face, but he managed to smile and bow before his master.

"Thank you, Master Shifu," he said, bowing before his master.

Shifu nodded and then Po went to go check on Tigress, he went over to her and reached down for her. She looked at Po who was waiting for her to take his paw. She gave a small smile before taking Po's paw and being pulled up onto her feet. She smiled and then bowed before Po and Shifu.

"Okay," said Shifu, we'll get started with daily training and after lunch, Mantis and Monkey will spar with each other.

They bowed before their master and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu nodded and said he was going to meditate, with that, he left the masters to their training. While the others went to train, Po began to cry a little, Tigress noticed him, she went over to him and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked softly.

"I'm sorry..." Po said sadly.

His voice trailed off, this saddened Tigress to see her friend sad, she then wrapped her arm around him and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"For kicking your face..." Po said sadly.

Tigress then wrapped her arms around him and said while smiling, "It's one of those things, Po. I'm fine. You know me, I'm hardcore. Hardcore to the bone." She chuckled and Po did too, the panda cheered up and thanked Tigress for helping him.

"No problem," Tigress said with a smile, "now let's get to training!"

Po agreed and he began to train while Tigress resumed her training. Unbeknownst to them, Viper was talking with Crane.

"What is it, Viper?" Crane asked.

"I think we need to talk in my room after hours," said Viper, "All four of us. Leave Po and Tigress to their thing."

Crane didn't know what Viper wanted to talk about, but he agreed to it. Then they resumed their training.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2! R&R!**


	3. Girls' chat and concerns

******I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 3 – Girls' chat and concerns**

Outside the training hall,it's time for lunch, the gong just signaled the time for it. Then Po and his friends came out of the training hall, ready for their lunch.

"Man, I can't wait to have some more of Po's noodle soup," Monkey said while smiling.

"Yeah, Po makes the best noodle soup," Mantis said while rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks guys," Po said with a smile, appreciated, "but remember my dad's the one who made the soup."

"That doesn't mean you're not a good cook," Crane said with a smile.

Po smiled a bit wider and said, "Thanks for appreciating me guys."

"We all like to appreciate Po, right guys?" Tigress asked with a smile.

They all agreed to that, Po was a great, funny, and nice guy, it was great to have someone like him, especially for Tigress.

A little later, inside the kitchen,Po has started to make his noodle soup, the Furious Five gather their bowls and spoons for their lunch. Viper had something on her mind though, something about Tigress.

"So, Monkey, Mantis, are you two ready for your sparring?" Crane asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Monkey said proudly while smiling, "I'm totally gonna beat Mantis!"

"No, I'm gonna beat you!" Mantis said with a devious smile.

"We'll see about that!" Monkey said with the same devious smile.

They all chuckled at their defenses against each other, Viper slithered over to Tigress and asked, "Tigress, can I speak with you?"

"Sure," Tigress said with a little smile.

Tigress got up from her seat and went to go talk with Viper.

"Girls' talk, I believe," Mantis said.

"Yeah, always girl talk for them," Po said with a grin, he looked at the noodle soup and said, "Soup's almost ready."

With the two girls, Viper has taken Tigress into the storage room, where they keep all of the food. Tigress was confused why she didn't want to talk in the hallway.

"Uh, Viper?" said a confused Tigress, "Why're we in the storage room?"

"Let's just say it's a little girls' chat," Viper said.

Viper sounded a little serious causing Tigress to shrug her shoulders and ask, "What's up?" Viper closed the door to the storage room and faced Tigress.

"Three months before," said the snake, "I've noticed you've been around Po more often than before."

"Why're we talking about Po?" Tigress asked, pretending not to know.

"You know why," Viper said with seriousness in her eyes.

Tigress had a confused look on her face and asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I've seen you around Po more often and you guys snuggling a bit more," Viper pointed out, "I've been seeing you guys laughing and making jokes, something you've hardly ever done."

"Okay," said Tigress, "maybe I did want to try something different, I want to have a little more fun."

"More than a little," corrected Viper.

"What do you mean?" Tigress lied.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Viper said, now in a concerned tone, "It's so obvious Tigress! You're in a love relationship with Po!"

Tigress shook off a blush and said, "I-It's not l-like that! I-I've got no relationship! H-Honest!" Viper faced her with a serious and concerned face.

"Tigress, we all know when you lie, you stammer," Viper pointed out.

"N-No!" Tigress said desperately, trying to make an excuse, "I'm in no re-relationship! Honest! M-Maybe I'm c-cold…"

"Shifu's got this place warmed up from the outside, it's like about, 80 degrees in here and the training hall," Viper pointed out.

"Viper…" Tigress said a bit annoyed.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be in a love relationship, Tigress!" Viper said, concerned for her friend, "I'm not trying to offend you, I'm trying to help you. You know what Shifu said about having those relationships!"

Tigress faced her concerned friend, she could see the fear in her eyes. Tigress couldn't hold back anymore that she's in a relationship. She then gained her courage to say, "Okay, okay. I am in a relationship."

"But why?" asked Viper with concern, "Shifu's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"I know," Tigress said, but then she smiled, "but Po's worth the risk. He may not be the mature kind, or wise like a kung fu master wants, but he's so funny, adorable, cute, sweet, and cuddly. So cuddly! He makes me feel happy, something I've never felt in a long time."

Viper got a little closer to Tigress and said, "I understand all of that, it's Shifu I'm concerned about. I'm happy for you two, but I'm just worried what Shifu might say." Tigress knelt down to her friend and said: "I know you're concerned for me and Po, you're like a sister. And I'm glad you understand."

"Just promise me you'll make it look like you're not in a relationship," Viper said.

"Viper, he's so cute…" Tigress said with a smile.

"Come on girl, promise me," Viper said disdainfully.

Tigress sighed, she knew she couldn't disagree with Viper, she looked her in the eyes and said: "I promise." Viper seemed to consider it for a minute and then she said: "Okay. I won't say a word about this conversation to Shifu unless you stay away from each other more often during training or in public."

"Fine, I will," said Tigress.

Viper snuggled against her sister and said, "Good, now let's go get some of Po's noodle soup!" Tigress agreed and they went to go get some noodle soup.

Back in the kitchen, Po has finished making the noodle soup, he then went around to each of his friends' places, including his own and said: "All right, soup's on!" Then Viper and Tigress entered the room.

"Did I hear 'soup's on'? Because I am hungry!" Viper said with a smile.

They chuckled at what Viper said, and then she and Tigress sat down in their places. Po then put the pot back on the stove and sat down in his place.

"What did you two ladies talk about?" Mantis asked with a smile, holding his spoon.

"Girls' talk, Mantis. No guys' talk," Tigress said with a serious tone.

"We should respect their girls' talk you know," said Crane.

"Thank you, Crane. Keep him straight," said Tigress.

Mantis ignored that as they began to eat their noodles, after a minute Monkey said: "Good as always, Po."

"It sure is. The taste never gets old," Viper added with a smile.

"You've got my dad to thank too," Po said with a grin.

"We've thanked him numerous times," Tigress said with a smile, "How many more times?"

Po chuckled lightly and said, "Because he likes positives." They all chuckled at that, and then Tigress gave Po a look that means she wanted to talk to him later. Po understood and they continued to eat their noodles.

Later outside the kitchen, everyone has eaten their noodles and they were ready to start training again.

"You up for this, Mantis?" Monkey asked with a devious grin.

"Hey! I'm totally gonna beat you!" Mantis said with the same devious grin.

"No you're not!" Monkey said with a comeback voice with a smile.

"Let's save the arguing for the sparring, okay?" giggled Viper, amused of the two challengers.

They all chuckled at that, then Tigress pulled Po next to her, and she let the others be ahead of them.

"Po," Tigress said, "the reason why Viper talk to me was because...she knows of our relationship."

Po was shocked to hear that and he asked: "She does? Is she going to say anything to Shifu?"

"No," said Tigress, relieving Po a bit, "She said she wouldn't. She says she's happy for us, but she's concerned of what Shifu might say."

"Okay. Anything else?" Po asked, wanting to keep their relationship.

"Viper said not to snuggle or be close to each other in public or while we're training," said Tigress, "That's how she knows of our relationship."

"Okay, I'll do that," Po said, understanding.

"We can't get caught, Po," Tigress said while crossing her arms, "Who knows what Shifu will say?"

"Don't worry," Po said with a smile, "I will make it look like we're not in a relationship."

Tigress smiled, happy to know they can still be together, just not out in the open. Then they came upon Shifu who was standing outside the training hall with a smile. They bowed before their master who said, "Monkey and Mantis, you two will be sparring each other this time." Monkey and Mantis bowed before their master again and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Then they began to walk in to the training hall and Viper said to Monkey and Mantis to meet her later tonight. They didn't know why, but they agreed to do so.

Later, at night, in Viper's room It's been a hard day of training, and Mantis defeated Monkey because he gloated too much, and was just careless. Viper was waiting for the other three guys to come into her room, she really needed to talk to them.

"Where are they?" Viper asked herself, she needed to talk to them.

Her question is answered when Crane opened the door to her room, followed by Monkey and Mantis.

"I told you, I beat you fair and square!" Mantis said defensively.

"You totally cheated you insect!" Monkey said with anger.

"Insect? Why you stupid ape!" Mantis shouted with anger.

Viper hissed at them that made them stop arguing.

"So Viper," said Crane, "what'd you wanna talk about?"

"If you can have a seat I'll explain it to you," Viper said seriously.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Viper seemed serious about this. They knew something big was up when Viper's serious. They all got comfy and they were ready to listen. Viper got into her own position and asked, "Why do you think we're here?" The guys were just plain confused.

"We don't get where you're going at Viper," said a confused Crane.

"Okay," said Viper, ready to talk, "Three months ago, I began to notice something between Po and Tigress. Something that's not allowed here."

"What? Did Po break something valuable?" asked Monkey while scratching his head.

"No. He has something valuable," said Viper.

"A new kung fu move? He's the Dragon Warrior," Mantis said.

"I called y'all in here because..." said Viper, she stopped for a moment before breathing in and out deeply before saying, "Po and Tigress are in a relationship."

The guys' mouths just opened wide open and their eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Close the mouths, you're going to catch bugs," said Viper.

They did so, and Crane said, "They're in a relationship? But Shifu made a rule not to be in a relationship. If someone's in a relationship, he says it'll ruin the training."

"I know," Viper said with concern, "I'm happy for them, but I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"I can't believe they're in a relationship," said Mantis.

"Neither can I," added Monkey.

"If you look back at the previous three months," said Viper, "they have been together more often, making jokes, laughing and all sorts of things."

The guys began looking back into the past few months and they do remember seeing them together more often and laughing with one another.

"Viper, you're right," Monkey said, realizing that, "But...what should we do?"

"Don't say anything to Shifu. He can't know," Viper said, looking at the floor, worried for the panda and tiger.

"Let's all keep this a secret," said Crane, also concerned, "I'm happy for Po and Tigress too, I'm concerned about Shifu."

Monkey and Mantis agreed to that, and they agreed not to say anything to Shifu.

"What will we say to Po and Tigress?" Mantis asked.

"Just say what I said to Tigress in the storage room, tell them that you're happy for them, but you're concerned of what Shifu might say," said Viper looking at them.

"Okay," said Crane, "I just hope they don't get caught."

"Me either," added Monkey, also concerned.

"Is it settled that we won't say anything to Shifu?" asked Viper.

It's settled. We won't say anything," the guys said in unison.

"Good," said Viper, "Now, let's hope they won't get caught."

"Yeah. But for now, I'm tired. I've had a hard day of training," said Mantis.

"Yeah, we should get to sleep," agreed Monkey.

They all said goodnight to each other before they went to their rooms. They were happy for the tiger and panda, but they just had a dark feeling of what might happen in the future.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 3! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Caught

**Chapter 4 - Caught**

**A/N: This chapter is disturbing, be on your guard, I don't own KFP.**

Later that night, Tigress is sleeping peacefully on her bed, she was smiling while letting out little breaths. She smiled a bit wider for she was having a wonderful dream. It was about her and Po together, but then a shadowy figure flashed through her mind, and he or she had a robotic hand. When she had that, she woke up to find herself in her room.

"What was that about?" she whispered to herself.

She was confused that one image woke her up instantly; she sat up on her bed and couldn't get the image out of her mind. Then a slight wind blew by her, she could feel Oogway's presence in the wind.

"_Nothing is impossible,"_ Oogway said through Tigress' mind.

"_Oogway? Is that you?"_ asked Tigress while whispering.

"_Yes Tigress,"_ said the voice of Oogway, _"I want you to know that someone from your past is coming."_

"Who is it, Oogway? Who is it?" asked Tigress, still whispering.

"_Nothing is impossible, Tigress,"_ said Oogway.

Then she heard no more from Oogway he left her confused and a bit concerned of what was yet to come. She rubbed her eyes and got up.

"I need a drink…" she said to herself.

With that, she walked out of her room to get something to walked into the kitchen, she got a cup down from the countertop and began to fill it up with water from the barrel to her right. She drank the clean water, it was a nice and clean drink, and it tasted so good. When she finished it, she decided to get a second cup, but she didn't notice her fiancé, Po walking in. While she drank her water, Po just smiled to see her up, he went to go tap her shoulder and when he did, she jumped and she spit the water out by surprise. She whirled around to see herself looking into Po's jade green eyes.

"Po, don't sneak up on me like that," whispered Tigress.

"Sorry," whispered Po, "I just heard you get up and I wanted to see what was up."

"Well, just don't sneak on me like that again," whispered Tigress.

"Sorry about that," whispered Po, "Hey, can I get a glass?"

Tigress nodded and smiled, then Po got himself a cup and filled it up with the clean water. When he began to drink it, his eyes widened a bit at the taste.

"The taste never gets old," whispered Po with a smile.

"I agree," Tigress added with a smile.

Po finished up his water and decided not to get a second cup, because he doesn't wanna wet his bed like he did two weeks before. Po smiled at Tigress, who smiled back and the panda asked, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No," whispered Tigress, "Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the Christmas Moon Festival," whispered Po, "The moon will be full and bright, and it glows very bright."

"Oh yeah," whispered Tigress, remembering, "That's when the moon's at its brightest point in the year, huh?"

Po nodded as Tigress drank the last of her water, she then put it away and smiled at Po, who returned the smile.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to bed, good night Po," Tigress said with a smile. Tigress began to leave and then Po got an idea and said with a smile, "Hold it," That stopped Tigress, she turned to him and Po asked with a smile, "How about another late-night date?" Tigress was a bit surprised to hear Po ask that, what will they do on it?

"Po, I didn't know you were planning another late-night date," whispered Tigress, crossing her arms.

"Just came up with it. It'll be a quick one," Po whispered with a smile.

"Po…" whispered Tigress, unsure about this, "I like going out with you, but I'm concerned that Shifu might find out about us…"

"I know you're concerned," whispered Po, "But it's past two o clock everyone's fast asleep, including Shifu."

"But he'll get suspicious!" Tigress pointed out, being as quiet as possible, "I don't wanna hang out too much alone, I mean it's fun, but I don't want Shifu to catch us…"

Po put his paws on her shoulders and said, "Tigress, this is going to be a quick trip. We're not going to be out for long. I promise."

"I don't know…" whispered an unsure Tigress.

"It'll be fun, tiger lily," whispered Po with a smile, "Trust me. Quick date, beautiful night, beautiful tiger, how much better can it get?"

Tigress lightly chuckled at that, she knew Po was right about this.

"Come on kitten," Po whispered, still smiling, "Just this one quick date."

Tigress hugged Po, and then she said, "Of course. Let's go my sweet panda." Po chuckled and blushed when she said that, and then they began to sneak out of the kitchen to the Tigress and Po stepped outside, they got a chill like they did last night. It's cold. They looked on the ground to see that another blanket of snow has fallen, the nearly almost full moon made it bright enough to see their shadows, the stars were a bit brighter to the couple who looked up at them. They began walking on the snow, it was amazing, a beautiful night, beautiful tiger, a quick date, and now snow.

"Now, it's better," Tigress said with a smile.

"I agree. Let's get to our destination," Po added with a smile.

The couple began to walk towards their destination, with every step came a crunching sound from the snow they were walking on.

"Such a nice night, huh?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"It sure is," Po said with a smile, "It's a special night. We're together, and we're gonna have some fun. What could ruin it?"

Tigress chuckled as they continued to walk to where they had their late night meal the night before. Later, the couple had made it to their destination, they were overlooking the Valley that was under the glowing moon. Tigress was leaning onto Po's shoulder, while the panda had the side of his face on Tigress' head and they were both smiling.

"Didn't I tell you this will be a quick date?" Po asked with a smile, petting her head.

"Yeah you did," Tigress said with a smile, "It's nice to have some time to ourselves. Even the best kung fu warriors find love in their lives."

"You got that right, my lotus flower," Po said with another sweet smile.

Tigress giggled at that, they looked into each other's eyes, they were lost in each other's worlds as they moved their lips toward each other until they met in a loving embrace. They kissed each other passionately and let each other's tongues dance with one another. They continued to kiss for about 5 minutes or so before they broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"I love you so much," Po said with a smile.

"I love you too, my sweet panda," Tigress said with a smile, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either my tiger lily," agreed Po with a smile.

Tigress giggled when he said that, and then she said: "This was fun, but we'd better get back to bed."

"Let's do that," Po said with a smile.

They got up and smiled at each other again. Then they pulled each other into a kiss again. When they broke, they began to head back. But when they turned around, they got a horrible surprise, SHIFU!

"Master Shifu!" the couple exclaimed with absolute fear.

They were pierced with fear, Shifu smiled at them and said, "Well, I came out here for some meditating, and you know what I find?" Po and Tigress were still scared, and then Po asked, "Wh-what did you find?" Shifu's smiled faded away and it turned to anger and he shouted, "I found you two turtle doves kissing! Don't you know the rules?"

"M-Master Shifu, it's not what y-you think!" said a scared Tigress, scared for losing her relationship.

"You know what I'm talking about!" an angry Shifu said, "I expected Po to break a rule sooner or later, but YOU Tigress? No way!"

Po was too scared to say anything to Shifu, he was just petrified with fear. Tigress straightened herself a bit, she wanted to fight for their relationship.

"Master!" Tigress said defensively, "Po and I realized that we both were in love with each other! We're happy together!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to break my rules!" Shifu barked rudely.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress said still in defense, "I found myself happy with Po! I laugh and smile when I'm around him! That's something I've not done in a long time! He's given me back my emotions! You can't just take him away from me!"

"I CAN and I WILL!" yelled Shifu with pure anger, he was now puffing in anger and his eyes were filled with anger.

Po decided to speak up now and he asked, "What's with you? Tigress and I are happy together! I've been in love with her for several years! Why can't you let us have our relationship? Why Shifu?"

"Because it ruins the training and my pride for all of you!" Shifu snapped back, "You should NOT be in love with each other because it ruins all of our hard training! Do you secret turtle doves want that?"

"Father!" said a desperate Tigress, "I love kung fu! But I found myself a new love! I love kung fu, but I love Po as well! Our training has NOT been ruined! You're just blinded by pride and fortune and you're trying to ruin my social life by ripping Po away from me!"

"I gave you a home, I gave you kung fu, and I'm your FATHER!" Shifu said with pure anger, pointing Oogway's staff right at the two, "You shall do what I say and you will follow MY rules!"

Tigress was about to cry, but she held it with anger, she then screamed, "That's all you've given me! You never showed true love to me! You never let me have a normal life! All we do is train, train, train! I want a NORMAL life! Why can't you see that? You blinded prideful freak!" Shifu was shocked when she said that, but he snapped and shouted, "I'm still your father! You WILL not be with Po anymore! I'm so angry right now, I can't even think of a punishment for you two!"

"Kung fu warriors can live normal lives too, Master!" said an upset Po, "You just don't see that! Have you not had a normal life? If so, why not?"

Shifu just faced Po with anger, he was not responding, and then Po asked, "Why not?" Shifu just kept puffing, he was filled with anger.

"WHY NOT?" Po demanded with anger.

"Kung fu warriors NEVER have had a NORMAL life!" Shifu yelled at the top of his lungs with pure anger, "And if they can't, you can't either! You two have broken one of my golden rules, and I'm so ticked that I can't even THINK of a punishment!"

"This is all nonsense!" an angry Tigress screamed, "You should see that we have a beautiful relationship! Unlike you, you never had a relationship!"

Shifu briefly yelled and then he shouted, "THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE THROUGH!" When he shouted that, it made the two warriors fall onto the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Shifu shouted at the top of his lungs with pure anger, "AFTER THE FESTIVAL TOMORROW, YOU TWO WILL HAVE DIFFERENT TRAINING TIMES, YOU WILL BE TRAINING THREE TIMES HARDER FOR A FULL MONTH! AND AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HEREBY MOVE YOU TWO AWAY FROM EACH OTHER'S ROOMS! PO'S ROOM WILL BE ON THE FARTHEST CORNER WHILE TIGRESS STAYS ON THE OPPOSITE FARTHEST CORNER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE OTHER STUDENTS' ROOMS!"

When he shouted that, the whole world felt like it went silent, even everything around the farthest ends of the Valley.

"AND if I EVER catch you and Po together again!" Shifu yelled at Tigress, "I'll banish Po from the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace for all eternity!"

Po and Tigress were just ripped apart on the inside, Po was crying, and Tigress was near crying, her ears drooped as Shifu turned around, he's just heartless for the couple.

"I'm sorry," said a tempered Shifu, but with a lower tone, "but it's for both of your good. I don't want to hear anymore out of you."

"But Master…" said a saddened Tigress.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!" Shifu yelled again, facing the two with his pure anger look.

Tigress and Po had to take in the sad news, it was hard for the two of them. Tigress began crying as Shifu pulled her away from Po with Oogway's staff.

"Tigress," Shifu said with a serious tone, "I'm sorry for this, but I…"

Tigress growled and demanded, "Sorry for what? For nothing? This is all bull! You're wrecking me!"

"I don't want you and Po together anymore," Shifu said with a serious tone, "You know what'll happen if I see you two together again."

Tigress then hid her eyes into her paws, she was crying her eyes out, Shifu didn't feel anything for his daughter because he was just too angry. Po was crying too, but Tigress was crying harder. She then clinched her paws into fists, she faced Shifu with angry eyes and roared out, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED! YOU…YOU…YOU…MONSTER!"

"None of this would've happened if you didn't have a relationship," said Shifu, still tempered.

Tigress ROARED again, she pointed at Shifu and screamed in his face, "YOU'RE A HEART BREAKER! YOU DON'T CARE!" With that, she got on all fours and began to run back to the Palace, crying her eyes out. Shifu looked back at the crying Po and said with a serious tone, "Just get back to bed. On the farthest room from Tigress' room. I'll banish you if you're even one foot away from Tigress." Shifu left him there, Po then began crying his eyes out. A wonderful night, turned into a nightmare come true. We follow Tigress as she runs back to the student barracks, her tears were nearly blinding her, yeah, there was that many. Then she looked to see the training room. She then had some angry thoughts come to her mind.

"If that idiot wants to see me train hard, then I'll give him HARDCORE! THREE TIMES OVER!" screamed an angry Tigress.

She ran on all fours towards the training hall, she's going to make her anger out on the training equipment. We see Po slowly walking back to the student barracks, not noticing Tigress had went into the training hall. He sobbed as he went back, he had a relationship, and yet Shifu took it away. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he collapsed onto the ground and began bawling.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 4, let me know what you think.**


	5. The after effects

**Chapter 5 - The after effects**

The next morning, Master Shifu is out to greet his students for the morning, he was a bit shaken up from Tigress' words last night. He quickly shook the thoughts off, then the morning gong rang and only four of the masters came out saying, "Good morning, Master." Shifu just nodded and gave nothing else.

"Everything okay Master?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, everything's fine," lied Shifu.

Then he looked at the room that he told Po to stay in, the farthest room from Tigress' room.

"Panda!" Shifu called.

No response, he flew the door open saying, "Panda! Get up!" He opened the door to see Po sleeping on the floor, he was sweating and he was tossing and turning, he must be having a nightmare. The others came to see Po and they were surprised at what they saw. They've never seen Po in so much pain, Shifu didn't feel anything because of his stubbornness, he then said: "Panda! Wake up!" Then they heard Po mumble something, and then he said, "No."

"Panda! You will get up now!" said a tempered Shifu.

Po kept tossing and turning and then he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!" He sat up from the floor and then he held his head, he was soaked in sweat. He saw Shifu and then he said, "Oh, sorry, good morning, Master." Shifu just faced him with anger and said in anger, "You'd better not be late again, you lazy panda."

"Sorry Master Shifu..." Po said with sadness.

The old panda just turned away to go wake Tigress, and he shouted, "Tigress! Wake up!" Viper and Crane looked at each other, they knew it wasn't like Tigress to stay in bed late, she's always the first out.

"Something tells me that something happened last night," whispered Viper to Crane.

"Me too. I've got a bad feeling about it too," whispered Crane.

Shifu opened the door to the room he told Tigress to stay in and he sees no one, he groaned as he rubbed his beard. Mantis looked in her old room and he doesn't see a sign of a tiger.

"Master, where's Tigress?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, but we should look for her," said Shifu.

They began walking down the hallway to find Tigress, Po was trailing behind the others with his head down. As they walked, Viper noticed Po, she went over to him and asked, "Are you okay?" Po shook his head, and Viper could tell what had happened.

"Did Shifu find out?" Viper asked while whispering.

Po slowly nodded his head in sadness, Viper formed a sad look too. She then snuggled against Po and said, "I am so, so, sorry Po."

"Thanks Viper..." Po said sadly.

He trailed off in sadness, then Monkey noticed Po's sadness, and then he whispered it to Crane and Mantis. Then, they all knew about the night before. Then they came upon the door and they went out to find Tigress.

Outside the student barracksThe five students followed their master, who is still as stubborn as a brick, he just didn't even care what happened last night, the snow was still on the ground too.

"Master...do you think Tigress is training?" asked Mantis.

"I would think so," said Shifu, "Because it's the number one place she'll be."

"And we know what happened last night too," said Crane.

"You all know the rules!" Shifu said in anger, "No relationships! That's all!"

They were stunned at Shifu's temper of what happened last night, Po had some tears drop out of his eyes as he walked.

"Po," Viper said softly, "let's...try and make it through this...I hope...things work out later..."

"You should've seen Shifu last night, it was like he totally hated me and Tigress," Po said with sadness.

Viper saddened a bit more after hearing that, and then she said, "I don't even want to think about it...just try and remain strong..." She knew that's the only advice she could give Po, she knew he is severely or more severely affected by this.

"What on Earth?" shouted a horrified Crane,

"What is it..." asked Monkey, "OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" asked Shifu.

They looked to where Crane and Monkey were pointing and they gasped of what they saw. The training hall was on fire!

"Panda! Viper! Go get extra buckets of water right away!" Shifu ordered.

Viper and Po took off immediately to get some extra buckets, Shifu, Mantis, and Crane began to run towards the training hall to use the buckets they have there.

"What could've happened here?" a horrified Monkey asked.

"I don't know!" Shifu said, "But we've gotta save the training hall!"

"Let's hurry it up now!" Crane said with a horrified tone.

The four figures continued to run up towards the training hall while Viper and Po could be seen with the extra buckets.When the four entered the training hall they saw the clubs of oblivion were smashed, the Jade Tortoise was rubble, the spinning Wooden Gauntlets are nothing but piles of burning wood, and the fire was coming from the destroyed Fiery Field of Death!

"What the heck happened here?" shouted an angry Shifu.

"I don't know!" said a horrified Crane.

Mantis pointed the buckets of water out to them and they got to work right away. They ran over with the five gallon buckets and began to douse the fire out by pouring the water on it. It was working, but they needed help fast. Po and Viper entered the training hall and they were shocked and horrified. Po ran over with his bucket and poured water on the center part of the fire, Viper tossed it in the same location while Mantis and Monkey went to go get some more buckets right away.

"Why's the training hall on fire?" Po asked with horror.

"I don't know!" Shifu said with anger, "But whoever caused this destruction will be punished severely!"

Then Monkey and Mantis arrived with the buckets and they doused the fire out when they threw the water on it. Of course, there was still some smaller fires left. The warriors were calmer now, then Crane and Viper went to go get the buckets filled back up with water to put the fires out. Shifu looked at the destroyed training hall and then he punched a wooden post that fell over, he was ticked.

"First last night, and now the training hall!" Shifu shouted with anger.

"Now we can't do our training for the day!" Monkey said in frustration.

"We don't have time to rebuild the training hall unfortunately, because of the Christmas Moon festival," said Shifu shaking his head.

"And we're to rebuild the training hall afterward, huh?" asked Mantis looking at the devastation.

"Yes," said Shifu, "And once it is done, we'll have training sessions throughout the day for a full week. And no buts!"

The warriors had to hold back their groans, then Shifu said, "I'm going to see if I can find Tigress, in the meantime, you guys put out the rest of the fire and join me on the search when you're done. Understand?" The warriors bowed before their master and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu nodded and kept his angry look as he left to go look for Tigress. Then Po, Monkey and Mantis picked up the buckets they used and they began to walk to fill them back up.

"Po, we knew about your relationship with Tigress," said Mantis.

"You did?" Po asked.

"Yes," said Monkey, "Viper told us about it. All of us."

Po chuckled and said, "Viper's a sneaky reptile." Viper giggled and said, "Hey, I heard that."

"You were supposed to!" Mantis said with a grin.

"Yeah right!" teased Viper.

Monkey began filling his water bucket up first while Po and Mantis waited.

"Po," Mantis said, hopping onto Po's shoulder, "I'm so sorry of what happened to you and Tigress last night."

"Me too, buddy. Deeply sorry," said Monkey patting Po on the back.

"I am too, Po. I'm so sorry," Crane said as he put his wing on Po's shoulder.

Po managed to pull out a small smile and say, "Thanks for looking out for me, guys."

"It's what friends are for, Po. Don't ever forget it," said Crane.

"I won't, I promise," said Po.

"And I just wonder where Tigress is..." said Viper.

They all wondered that themselves, where is Tigress?

Down in the Valley of Peace, Tigress is walking through the streets of the Valley, the entire Valley was waking up ready for the day. There were signs and posters of the Christmas Moon festival, happening at 10pm and ending 1am. She then began tearing up, ashamed of what happened last night. We see some scratches and bruises on her paws, she was the one who wrecked the training hall. Then she saw several couples having a good time enjoying the winter air, they were laughing and talking with each other. Tigress looked around to see other couples with their kids and grandkids. She began to water up some more as she walked past Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The shop reminded her of Po and she had to avoid crying out loud, but it was tough.

"Oh, Master Tigress!" shouted a happy voice, "Such a jolly!"

Tigress turned to see Mr. Ping, his face was filled with happiness.

"How's your morning been?" Mr. Ping asked with a joyful tone, "Would you like to try some dumplings?"

Tigress didn't want to make Mr. Ping sad or anything, she hated to see him sad. The sad tiger managed to pull out a smile and say, "Thank you for the offer, but maybe later."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "you want to wait for the Christmas Moon Festival, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't wait," said Tigress with a smile.

"How's everyone?" asked Mr. Ping, "How's my boy Po?"

Tigress froze for a moment since the memories of last night swirled through her mind, she was about to cry until she said, "Oh, he's never been more awesome." She managed to pull out a smile making Mr. Ping smile a bit wider.

"Well, I'm glad Po's doing well, and that you're doing well too," Mr. Ping said while smiling.

"Me too," said Tigress.

"Hey, do you want to know anything new about Po?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess so. What's new?" Mr. Ping gave her the signal to come closer, the goose looked around to make sure no one was listening and then he whispered into her ear, "My Po has a secret love he's had for over 5 years now." Tigress was shocked, and then she whispered back, "Who is it?"

"Why it's you," whispered Mr. Ping, "All the time he would talk about the time he would marry you. He would play with your action figure and kiss it before he went to bed! Ah, those were the days."

Tigress held back the tears after Mr. Ping told her that, she'd never known Po had fallen for her that long ago, she managed to smile and say, "That was interesting, but I gotta go. Quick errand you know."

"Well, do come back, I love having company," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "Oh, and don't tell Po I told you this, he might blush like mad."

"I like to see Po blush," Tigress said, managing to pull off another smile.

"Okay!" Mr. Ping exclaimed with happiness, "You decide whether or not to tell him!"

Tigress gave him the thumbs up sign and took off in a flash making Mr. Ping say, "Wow, she really is on a quick errand." Then he went back into his restaurant to fix noodles and other things for his customers.

Later, in the forest outside the ValleyTigress has run a quarter of a mile away from the Valley, she was crying her eyes out, nearly bawling. She couldn't take the loss of her best friend, or boyfriend. Shifu was just so cruel to her! Nothing in life is fair! Every time she decides something, he decides against it and takes it away from her! She's holding a deep grudge against Shifu, she just hated him at this time.

"Why did I have to keep the relationship a secret?" she yelled in anger and sadness, "It was my idea from the start! I should've done something else, but what did I do? I kept the relationship a secret that's been found out!"

She buried her face into her bruised paws, not noticing a figure in the woods! Then a wind went by her head that made her look around with teary eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

Then a whispering voice went through her mind saying, "_Those that have a fit of rage...have come for something...to be consumed by it's fury...there comes Nightfall who looks for those...who have...a thirst for vengeance..." _Tigress was just plain confused and shaken from what she just heard.

"N-Nightfall? Who's Nightfall?" Tigress asked with a confused voice.

She began wondering who or what Nightfall is, as she wondered, she didn't notice the figure in the woods! It was creeping on her! Tigress rubbed her head and let her paw go down her face, she was just thinking of what she'd heard.

"What was that voice?" she asked herself, "It sounded so..."

"_Nightfall's here..."_ whispered the voice.

Tigress was a bit nervous now, who is Nightfall? And then she heard a voice say, "Confused tiger?" Tigress jumped and whirled around to see a large muscled up figure with a black cloak on, the hood was covering his head, he had on black pants with a spiked belt. He had paws not like a regular tiger or lion, but he had fingers. Tigress got into her fighting stance and demanded, "What are you? Don't come closer, or else!"

"I understand that, Tigress," said the figure, "But you shouldn't be worried about me."

Tigress was stunned when the figure said her name and she demanded, "How do you know my name?"

"You'd be surprised for as much as I know, Tigress," said the figure, "Like the fact that Shifu won't let you be with your sweet panda. I mean, that just doesn't sound right to me."

Tigress was shocked that this figure knew about that, but why?

"Wh-who are you?" asked Tigress.

The figure removed his hood revealing himself to be a striped hyena, he looked Tigress in the eyes and said, "I am Nightfall. Also know as...the Kaftar."

**A/N: That's it for chapter 5, just who is the Kaftar? And what does he want with Tigress? We'll find out, let me know what you think!**


	6. The Kaftar

**I don't own KFP or the Kaftar. The Kaftar's off a video game called **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**, so I don't really own him either, but I made him into my own version, and Nightfall is the Kaftar, but we'll just call him the Kaftar or 'Kaftar' for short. Okay? On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6 - The Kaftar**

Tigress just stared at the striped hyena in front of her, she was still in her fighting stance and she said in a serious tone, "Did you come to mess with me? And destroy the Valley?"

"Relax Tigress," said the Kaftar, "There's no need to fight me. I'm here because of your troubles."

"Troubles? Why do you think I have troubles?" demanded Tigress, her face growing even more serious.

"I told you why," said the Kaftar, "Shifu won't let you be with your sweet panda, Po. Do I need to explain again?"

Tigress just faced the figure with raging eyes, she calmed down a little and asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

"I don't want to do anything with you," said the Kaftar, "but I'm here to help out your problem with Shifu."

"Tell me who you are before you start!" demanded Tigress.

The Kaftar leaned against a tree and said, "Okay, I confess. I'm a striped hyena with powers you won't be able to believe until you see them. I also sensed your pain and suffering and I decided to come by and see what I can do for you." Tigress didn't believe he had certain powers though and she said, "Prove it."

The Kaftar smiled and she heard his voice say, _"I can talk through your mind." _Tigress jumped when she heard his voice inside her mind, his mouth didn't even move!

"_I can see through your eyes,"_ the Kaftar said through her mind, _"and I can hear through your ears. I can connect with any folk's mind and see and hear what they're hearing. Creepy huh?"_

Tigress didn't know what to say other than: "Uh…yes…very very creepy…"

"_I'm Nightfall, I'm supposed to be creepy,"_ said the Kaftar through her mind while standing up straight.

"If you're trying to be creepy," Tigress said in a suspicious tone, "then why do you want to help me? Are you evil?"

"_I'm no evil hyena, Tigress,"_ the Kaftar said again through her mind, _"I just like to make myself sound creepy so I can scare off the baddies."_

"Can you stop talking through my mind?" Tigress requested, "It's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry," said the Kaftar with his mouth, "I just wanted to show you what I can do."

Tigress got out of her fighting stance and then the Kaftar walked over to her.

"So, Shifu's troubling you?" the hyena asked.

Tigress grew a bit angry and said, "Oh yeah, he's a total pain in the back side! He broke me up with my panda and he said if I get even a foot away from him, he'll banish him!"

"Sounds harsh," said the Kaftar, "A harsh master indeed."

"Oh! That's not even all!" a tempered Tigress said, "He only gave me a home and kung fu! He never raised me to be a real child! He never gave me true love! He doesn't love me! And when I decide something, he decides against it!"

The Kaftar just shook his head and put his hand on Tigress' shoulder as she continued with a tempered tone, "I'm just so upset right now! I even destroyed the training hall! And I'm still not satisfied! I never will be!"

"There're a lot of cruel things in the world," said the Kaftar, "We should all know that we live in a cruel world with hate, violence, darkness, evil, and so much more."

"Darn right!" said Tigress with anger, "You're so darn right about that! Shifu's such a cruel master that I can't describe how sad and angry I am!"

Tigress could feel some tears slipping out of her eyes for the loss of her love; the Kaftar wiped them away and said, "There's no point of crying because of this. I know how you feel, I've been through it before. Thirty times to be exact."

"Oh…!" Tigress said with a shocked tone, "Thirty, thirty times? Eeesh…that must've been hard…"

"It was," said the Kaftar, "but I never stopped searching."

"But I love Po!" Tigress said, now back in her angry tone, "He makes me feel like I've never felt before! I was so happy until that…monster took him away from my life!"

The Kaftar wiped away some more tears coming from Tigress, he then formed a bit of a sad look and said, "I hate seeing people like this, I've seen it a lot. I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Tigress slowly nodded and then she looked up into the blue sky.

The Kaftar looked up into the sky with her and said softly, "Love shall always find a way. It will always. When times get critical, and you're forced away from your love, it'll always push back no matter how far it is. All lovers should find their love if they follow the right path to them. Eventually, your love will find a way I know it Tigress."

Tigress slowly smiled and said, "That…that was touching…"

"It's what I do," the Kaftar replied with a smile as they looked at each other.

"And…" said Tigress, looking at his hands, "why do you have fingers instead of paws? They look like hands."

The Kaftar looked at his hands and said, "Oh…that…I was born this way, you know."

"Oh, I see now," said Tigress.

The two figures sat on a rock and looked up at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky.

"And what was that whispering voice I heard through my head?" wondered Tigress.

"That's my semi-voice," the Kaftar explained, "it tells you when I'm near."

"It didn't sound like you," said Tigress.

"Semi-voice, Tigress. It's just an add-on," said the Kaftar.

"And you should know," Tigress said, crossing her arms as they looked at each other again, "all kung fu masters find love, even the best ones. We even find at what we're good at; Viper likes to ribbon dance and enjoy the sights, Crane loves to fly and enjoy the views from above, he's good at making names out of Chinese characters. Mantis and Monkey love to hand out together, they just…(chuckles)…love to get into trouble. They make jokes to one another making us all laugh. And…you know what me and Po are in to."

"Sounds like fun to me," said the Kaftar with a little smile, "Yet, that red panda doesn't want you to have each other. You should live normal lives just like the rest of the people."

"Dead on!" Tigress said with a smile.

"Let's say from now on out, we're partners," said the Kaftar with a smile.

Tigress chuckled and said, "All right, it's a deal…Nightfall…"

"Please, call me the Kaftar," said the Kaftar with a smile, "Or Kaftar for short."

"All right, Kaftar," chuckled Tigress.

They shook hands and smiled at each other. After doing that, the Kaftar asked, "What do you want to do about that Shifu?" That question shocked Tigress a bit, and she asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I mean," said the Kaftar, "is there any way you want to see how to get back to your precious relationship with Po? Is there any way you want to?"

"I do want Po back," Tigress said, thinking about him, "I just don't have something in mind to do something about it."

"Well," said the Kaftar, "is there a place where we can really spread the word about you and Po? And that monster Shifu?"

"Well…" said Tigress, thinking, "I do know of the Christmas Moon festival but…"

The Kaftar's ears perked up and he said, "Come again?"

"The Christmas Moon festival," said Tigress, looking at him, "It's when the moon shines its brightest in the sky. And it makes the stars on the Christmas trees glow. It's such a beautiful sight. Everyone will be there."

"My tiger!" the Kaftar said with a grin, "That's the key right there!"

Tigress was confused and she asked, "What key?" The Kaftar put his arm around Tigress and said with a smile, "My darling, your problems with Shifu are about to be over!"

"What's on your mind?" Tigress asked.

The Kaftar put on a devious smile and said, "Just listen to me closely, and I'll make you something alongside with Po, that you two will never forget.

Later in the Valley, Tigress is now walking through the Valley, the Kaftar wasn't with her, but she knew why. She saw a poster announcing the Christmas Moon festival tonight. Tigress smirked evilly and then she began to walk again. As she walked, she came upon Mr. Ping's shop and she sees the goose inside serving customers. She walked past the restaurant and then comes upon the decorations for the festival tonight. There were ferris wheels, dunk 'n tank, a face painting area, and just about everything you would expect to see at a festival. Well, carnival and festival if you wanna call it that.

"Tigress!" called a voice, which belonged to Viper, "There you are!"

Tigress turned to see Viper slithering over to her. She was out of breath.

"There you are!" the snake said completely out of breath, "We've…been looking for you…all across the Valley!"

"Sorry about that," Tigress said calmly, "I'll just leave a note next time."

Viper managed to get her breath back and she said, "Do you know how long we searched for you? We've searched for 2 hours!"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry about that," said Tigress, pretending to feel guilty.

"You should be," Viper said with a little serious tone, "everyone's worried about you."

Then they saw Monkey and Mantis coming over to them in a hurry, they screeched to a stop and said, "Tigress! There you are!"

"I know, I'm sorry," said Tigress, "I should've left a note."

Then Crane came along and he was happy and relieved to see Tigress again.

"Hah! We found you Tigress!" a relieved Crane said.

"Yep," Tigress said with a small smile, "You sure did. I'm sorry for not informing you guys first."

"It's Shifu you should apologize to, he's so upset," Viper advised.

"I kinda figured that," said Tigress.

"Oh…" said Crane, "and Tigress…we heard what happened last night…I'm sorry…" He put his wing on her shoulder and Tigress asked, "Last night?"

"They know about your relationship," confessed Viper, "I told them. But they didn't tell Shifu."

"Oh…okay…" said Tigress, pretending to be a bit down, "I'm sorry for what happened last night too…"

"Are you gonna be all right?" Mantis asked when he saw her downed look.

"I'll try and pull through…" said Tigress.

Oh, she knew she was going to be all right, when tonight comes! Then SHIFU came up to them.

"Tigress!" Shifu said in an angry tone, "There you are! I've had a rough day! The training hall was destroyed and you went missing for the next two hours!"

"Apologies, I forgot to leave a note," Tigress lied.

"A note for what?" demanded Shifu.

"That I was going into the mountains for a hardcore hike," lied Tigress, "You know you told me to train three times harder."

Shifu sighed and said, "All right, I'll let you go for now! But from now on, inform me when you're going out to somewhere like that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Shifu, of course," said Tigress, "Sorry Master Shifu."

"Tigress, what happened to your hands?" Viper asked, noticing they were bruised, Tigress looked at her hands and they were still bruised.

"Why're your hands bruised?" asked Shifu.

Tigress smiled deviously and said, "I destroyed the training hall." Shifu's face and the other's faces went into complete shock and Shifu yelled out of anger, "YOU DESTROYED THE TRAINING HALL? HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO PUNISH YOU?"

"All the time," Tigress said with a devious grin, "But don't we have a festival tonight?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REBUILD THE TRAINING HALL WITH NO ONE'S HELP!" Shifu shouted out of pure anger, "AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE FOR A FULL MONTH WHEN IT'S DONE!"

"Okay Master," Tigress said with a devious grin, yet calm tone.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" demanded Shifu.

Tigress turned around and said, "Let's just say you should be a little careful tonight, Shifu." She then began to walk off while Shifu shouted, "YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE!"

"I'm gonna get started on the training hall!" Tigress called back while walking away, "I need to learn my lesson!"

After that, she managed to escape her friends' and Shifu's eyesight. She smiled a devious grin and said to herself, "You're not done, yet. You'll be done for sure tonight." With that, she chuckled evilly to herself.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 6, let me know what you think. What are Tigress and the Kaftar plotting? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	7. The Festival and Moon cakes

******A/N: Please forgive the wait people, I'm excited for the story too. Here's chapter seven! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 7 – The Festival and Moon cakes**

Later at night, the festival has begun, it has all kinds of games and activities for everyone, there were moon cakes there, punch, noodle soup, dumplings, and a lot more good food. There were rides and clowns at the festival, the main event of the bright moon was happening soon, so, everyone has moonglasses for when it happens. The kids were having a wonderful time as were the adults, Mr. Ping was selling his best dishes during the festival, it's just a wonderful event to be at. We see Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey walking through the festival taking it in.

"This place is so cool!" Mantis said with a grin.

"You're telling me!" agreed Monkey with a smile, "Such an honor to be here!"

They were right it is a wonderful event. They looked to see some kid rabbits getting their faces painted and some enjoying tossing a ball to knock the bottles over. Crane saw some flowers and he decided to give a couple to Viper. The snake smiled and said: "Thank you, Crane." Crane blushed a little and said: "No problem." Mantis wanted to tease, but he decided not to. Crane hoped Shifu wasn't around when he saw that, because he had feelings for Viper. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him like what happened to Po and Tigress. When that came to his mind he asked, "Guys, have you seen Po or Tigress tonight?"

"I saw Po serving noodles with Mr. Ping," said Mantis, "But I haven't seen Tigress anywhere."

"Well," said Viper, "Shifu did punish her to fix up the training hall."

"But he said that all masters are supposed to be down here to announce the bright moon," said Crane, "I think she'll only be here for that. You know, the punishment."

"Can't argue with that," agreed Mantis, "All of us have been here every year. Well, everyone but Po. He's the most recent one to join us."

"Yeah," said Crane, "Let's head over to the punch stand. I can't go another minute with out it!"

Viper giggled at what Crane and said, "Let's go get some punch." They all went to go do so, but they didn't notice Tigress in the shadows.

"_Remember the plan,"_ the Kaftar said through her mind, _"You're here for the bright moon and that only. Don't go out until I give the signal."_

"Okay..." Tigress said, a bit creeped out, "creature that talks through my mind."

"_Hey!"_ the Kaftar said through her mind, _"I developed this ability! It's not creepy to me!"_

"It is for me," Tigress pointed out.

"_Ugh!"_ groaned the Kaftar, _"Okay! Let's lose that and just get back to the main picture!"_

Tigress nodded and she waited for her time to do her move, she spotted her love over with Mr. Ping. They're both serving noodles, specials, and dumplings.

"There you are sir," Mr. Ping said to a bunny, "one bowl of noodle soup."

"Thanks Mr. Ping," the bunny said with a smile while walking away.

"You're quite welcome," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

When the bunny left, Po rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Is something bothering you, son?" Mr. Ping asked when he noticed his son was a bit down.

"Well...I do need to talk to you," said Po.

"Sure Po, what is it?" asked Mr. Ping.

Po sat down on a stool, got into a comfy position and said with a bit of sadness, "Last night...something happened that's been really hard for me to take in...I don't know how to describe how much it hurt me..." He sniffled a little and Mr. Ping could tell his son was hurt.

"Oh, Po," Mr. Ping said with a soft tone, he hated to see his son like this, "you can talk to me. I'm your dad."

"I know..." Po said sadly, "it's just so hard to...comprehend what happened last night..."

"Let's talk about it then, shall we?" Mr. Ping suggested.

Po sighed and he said, "Last night...Tigress and I went to our secret dating area for a quick date...and then...Shifu caught us and he..." The panda began crying and then he said, "He broke me and Tigress apart, Dad! It's so hard without her! I can't live without her!" Mr. Ping's heart snapped in two when he heard that, he was ashamed for what had happened to his son and his son's girlfriend.

"Oh son," Mr. Ping said with sadness, "I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

"Me too," a sobbing Po said, "Too much to be exact..."

"How about a daddy hug, Po?" Mr. Ping suggested with a sad tone.

Po slowly nodded, then Mr. Ping and Po hugged each other while Po let some tears slip out of his eyes, in the shadows, Tigress could see how Po missed her. Then she mumbled, "Don't worry my love, I'll get you back tonight." With that, she went into the shadows again to get to her place. We join Po as he sets down Mr. Ping, he thanked him for being there for when he needed him.

"I'm glad to help you from your problems, my son," the goose said softly.

"Me too, Dad," Po said with a little smile.

Then Po's enemy, Shifu, came walking over to him and Mr. Ping. The two creatures looked to see him, Po was reminded of the horrible memories again, but he managed to keep himself strong.

"Po," Shifu said sternly, "I wanted you to know that we're supposed to be on stage in five minutes. There, we'll announce the bright moon."

Po bowed before his master and said: "Yes Master Shifu."

"And I'm ashamed for you breaking my Po up with his Tigress!" Mr. Ping said in anger.

"Dad!" Po shouted.

"I don't want to hear anything from you either!" Shifu said in anger, "It's a golden policy in the Jade Palace and that's not to have a relationship! I don't want to hear anymore! Understand?"

Mr. Ping sadly looked at the ground and said, "Yes Shifu. Not another word."

"Good," Shifu said in a normal tone, "Tigress should be on her way to come to the stage for the moon, and then it's back to the Palace. And Po, you're going to be standing the farthest from her. Am I clear?"

Po sighed and said, "Transparently." Shifu looked him in the eyes and said, "Good. We're on stage in five minutes." When he left, Po sighed and Mr. Ping hugged his boy again, and then he said, "I'm so sorry that Shifu's being such a mean man..." Po sniffled and nodded.

A few minutes later, everyone's gathering around the stage, the warriors and Shifu are supposed to be on stage in two minutes. Shifu was waiting for Zeng, he sent him to go get Tigress. Then, he saw Zeng coming towards him.

"Ah, Zeng," said Shifu, "Did you get Tigress?"

"I found a note instead," said Zeng.

"What does it say?" Shifu asked,

Zeng pulled it out and began to read, "I'm heading down to the festival for the ceremony only. Anyone who finds this note, I'm probably already down there. Sincerely, Tigress."

"Hmmmmm..." said Shifu, "she sure wants to get things done faster."

"What matters is that she's on her way," said Zeng.

Shifu rubbed his beard and said, "We're on stage in one minute. Make sure everyone has a pair of moonglasses."

"Yes Master Shifu," said Zeng.

Shifu nodded as Zeng left, then he turned to see the Po, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis, they were all ready for the ceremony.

"Is everyone ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes," said Viper, "Everyone but Tigress."

"Zeng found a note telling us that she's probably already down here," said Shifu.

"Maybe she's still on her way," said Mantis.

"Yeah," said Monkey, "don't you think she's still upset for last night?"

"No word on that tonight," said Shifu with a stern tone, "Now where's my jade green shawl?"

"Right here, Shifu," said Crane.

Then Crane brought Shifu's jade green shawl, similar to Oogway's but to fit him only. Shifu put it on and thought of the old wise turtle, he then said to himself: "I've always wanted you to be proud of me." With that, he put the shawl on, when he did, he noticed Tigress still wasn't here.

"Where's Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"She's still not here," said Monkey, "I sent Mantis to the main entrance to the gate."

Then Mantis came back and said, "No sign of Tigress anywhere."

"What?" said Shifu, "Doesn't she know about the event?"

"She does," said Viper, "She never forgets. But, don't you think you were harsh to her and Po? Why don't you let the two be?"

"No word on that!" Shifu said in anger, "I'm doing it for his and her good. And it's ruining my pride for them. We're on stage now."

With that, Shifu and the others began to walk onto the stage.

"Shifu's being so stubborn and so mean to you two," Viper said to Po with softness in her tone.

"I know," replied Po, "And I thank you for comforting me today."

"It's what friends are for, Po," Viper said with a smile.

The warriors were now on stage, and the entire Valley was there, they all had moonglasses on. They cheered for the warriors, the warriors and Master Shifu put smiles on for the people as they cheered.

Once the cheering died down Shifu said, "I'm glad all of you are here. But Tigress is running late, so, I don't know if she'll be here, but we've got an exciting event tonight!" The people were a little disappointed Tigress wasn't here, but they clapped for the current warriors on stage.

Elsewhere in the Valley, not far from the Festival, we see the shadow figures of the Kaftar and Tigress balancing on ropes and poles to sneak into their location. The Kaftar made it safely to his destination, but Tigress lost her footing and fell onto the Kaftar.

"Oops!" said Tigress, knowing what she did, "Sorry about that!"

"Quiet!" the Kaftar warned, "You'll compromise the mission!"

Tigress got off the Kaftar and the hyena began to lead her in.

"We must find something to get Shifu worked up, huh?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," the Kaftar said looking around for a door, "We'll show the entire Valley how cruel and unreasonable he really is."

"Straight down right again, Kaftar," said Tigress, "Shifu's so unreasonable."

The Kaftar smirked before he opened a door to a storage slipped in to the storage area, making sure no one was around. The Kaftar closed the door and they began searching.

"Let's see what we can find," said the Kaftar while looking around.

"On it," said Tigress.

They began searching through the storage area, Tigress began finding bean buns, containers of rice, wheat, and other things. The Kaftar began finding things like seasonings and sauces. They searched for a little while until they bumped into each other by accident.

"Sorry," said Tigress.

"No problem," the Kaftar assured her.

Then the Kaftar went to go open a large door, and when he did, a bunch of moon cakes came crashing down and he briefly yelled as they tumbled on to him.

"Oh jeez…" said Tigress.

Tigress went to go check on the Kaftar, he was buried in a huge pile of moon cakes. Then he popped out of the pile with a wide smile and said, "These'll work!" He looked at Tigress and said, "Go get something to hold all of these, and I'll give you the next instructions." Tigress nodded and when she turned she found a large, I mean LARGE basket on a cart.

"This'll work," Tigress said with a smile, looking at him.

"Good!" the Kaftar said with a grin, "Let's hurry and get to the festival with these moon cakes."

They began to rapidly throw, toss, or anything to get the moon cakes in the basket. Back in the Festival area, the entire Valley clapped as Shifu gave a part about the bright moon, the full moon above was nearly bright as the sun, but not close as bright. Shifu looked up at the moon and smiled, he looked down at the people and said, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! The Christmas Moon is upon us! It'll come at any time! So put on your moonglasses and…" He was cut off when someone shouted cheerfully, "Moon cakes! How about them moon cakes?"

"What was that?" Shifu said, looking around.

Then, to the warriors' and villagers' surprise, Tigress came busting out of the storage room and shouted cheerfully, "Wheeeeeeeee hoooooooo! Free moon cakes for all!"

"What?" a tempered Shifu said.

Tigress began throwing moon cakes to the people who began cheering and Tigress cheered, "Moon cakes for the moon tonight! Moon cakes! Moon cakes! So delicious! Yes that's right!"

Po put his paws over his face and blushed, he even hid himself behind a stand. Shifu grew very angry at his daughter, though, the people were cheering for the tiger giving them moon cakes who shouted cheerfully, "Hey people! Nice night huh? Hi there! Hello! How's it going? How's it going for you grandma pig?"

"What's gotten into that tiger?" Viper asked in an embarrassed tone..

"I don't know," replied an embarrassed Crane.

"Come on kids!" Tigress shouted in a happy tone, "Have a moon cake! Yeah! That's the spirit!"

She threw a ton of moon cakes into the air and the villagers cheered even more as they caught them. She threw them at the warriors knocking Monkey over. Shifu's temper was getting out of hand, he then held in a loud yell and began to run over to get Tigress.

"Moon cakes," Tigress cheered, "they're so good! You would not want a night without a moon cake! Bang!"

Shifu then grabbed Tigress' shirt and began to drag her.

"Oooh!" Tigress said with a happy tone, "Apparently someone wants all of the moon cakes!" When she said that, about half the villagers laughed and Shifu said in anger, "That's enough out of you! You're grounded for the rest of your life!"

"Oooh, such a hardheaded attitude," Tigress said in a happy tone.

"Don't tempt me, Tigress," Shifu said in anger as he looked her dead in the eyes while dragging her, "That's…a direct…order…"

Tigress giggled and said, "Well you are letting your attitude out." Shifu then flipped Tigress over, but she just kept her smile.

"Are we playing a game?" she asked with a smile, acting like a kid.

"THAT'S IT!" Shifu shouted in pure anger, "You're asking for a whooping!"

He rolled up his sleeves, Viper heard what Shifu said and she shouted desperately, "Master no!" Shifu didn't hear her, and then he grabbed Tigress and punched her across the area! The people stopped cheering and Shifu shouted, "I've never given you my most intense beating ever! Daughter!"

"Oh yeah!" cheered Tigress like a little girl.

Shifu then lunged for her, he grabbed her and began to spin her around rapidly, so fast, it almost made her sick. He then threw her up into the air and she said, "Wheeeee!" She landed on the stage with a boom, and she shouted cheerfully like a little girl in a squeaky tone, "That was AWEsome!" Shifu growled and began to run over to her. Tigress turned over onto her back and asked with a smile, "Why is everything getting to you?"

"YES!" Shifu shouted in pure anger, "FIRST LAST NIGHT, THEN THE TRAINING HALL, AND NOW THIS!"

"Last night?" Tigress asked with a smile, "I don't recall last night!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Shifu shouted in anger, "DON'T DENY IT!"

The entire Valley was horrified at what was happening, the warriors were horrified too, especially Po and Viper. Shifu didn't notice the Kaftar in the crowd heading towards the stage.

"What about that night?" Tigress asked with a smile, "Was it something personal?"

"YOU STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!" Shifu shouted in pure anger, "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR SINCE LAST NIGHT!"

"I don't get what you're saying," Tigress said with a smile.

Shifu was now on stage and he grabbed Tigress' shirt again, pure anger was in his eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Shifu shouted in pure anger, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN A LOVE RELATIONSHIP WITH PO! AND NOW I BANISH HIM FROM THE VALLEY FOREVER, AND AS FOR YOU, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

The whole Valley gasped when he said that, then Shifu realized that the entire Valley had heard what had happened last night. He let go of Tigress' shirt, the tiger formed a devious smile as Shifu tried to cover himself up by saying while holding his hands out in front of him, "People! This is nothing! It's…"

"You broke Po and Tigress apart?" a bunny asked with anger.

"You did what?" a pig woman asked.

The entire Valley began to complain about that, Shifu then went to the edge of the stage and tried to explain everything, but nothing was working. Tigress looked over at Po, who was flabbergasted of what's happened.

"Tigress…" Viper said with shocked tone, "what have you done?"

"You'll know soon enough…" said Tigress.

"My boy was totally happy with Tigress!" an angry Mr. Ping shouted while pointing at Shifu, "And you broke him away from her!"

"All people should find love!" an angry Wo Hop shouted, "You're nothing but a bully to lovers!"

Then someone hit a bell, causing silence to the crowd. Then they all turned their attention to someone to the crowd's left. They saw the Kaftar standing there, and he began walking towards the stage. It was dead silence as he slowly walked with his cloak blowing in the wind, and all eyes were on the hyena as he walked over to the stage. When he got to the stage he asked, "So…this is the red panda that messed you up, Tigress?"

"Yes," Tigress replied while standing up.

The crowd was surprised that this guy actually knew Tigress.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked.

"Buddy," the Kaftar said with sarcasm, "I am the Kaftar. Also known as Nightfall."

"And how do you know my daughter?" demanded Shifu.

"Foster daughter you mean," the Kaftar pointed out, "I met her while she was out."

"And what did you do to her?" demanded Shifu.

"I did nothing to her," said the Kaftar, "She was out in the forest crying her eyes out, I sensed her pain and suffering, so I decided to talk to her about it."

"Tigress the Hardcore was crying?" a little bunny asked.

"I'm sorry to say this," the Kaftar said with a bit of a sad look, "but yes."

The villagers couldn't believe that Shifu made his own daughter sad.

"How could you do that to Tigress?" said Zan's mother glaring at Shifu, "You made her cry!"

"Tigress is my best friend," Zan said while glaring at Shifu, "how could someone do that to her?"

"It's for her own good!" Shifu said in his defense.

"It ruins your pride for them!" the Kaftar pointed out, "You won't let them have a relationship because you think it'll ruin the training for them!"

"SHUT UP!" an angry Shifu shouted, trying to defend himself, "That's nothing but lies!"

"I can sense things," the Kaftar said, crossing his arms, "and I can speak through people's minds!"

"Prove it!" demanded Shifu.

"_Can you hear me, red panda?"_ the Kaftar asked through Shifu's mind.

Shifu jumped when he heard that, the villagers wondered why he did that.

"That's not what I meant!" said an angry Shifu, "I meant the entire Valley!"

The Kaftar turned to the people and asked through their minds, _"Can you all hear me?"_

The villagers were surprised to hear the Kaftar's voice, the warriors heard it too, all were surprised but Tigress. Shifu planned to act as another defense and he said to Tigress, "How could you make friends with this…thing? He's freaky and unnerving!"

"He has a heart for people," Tigress said with a smile, "he cares and loves the world. He gave me a line that's…" She put her hand on her chest, "so touching…I think all of the villagers would like to hear it. Kaftar, how about you give them that line?"

"No problem," the Kaftar said.

He stood in front of the stage and said, "Love shall always find a way. It will always. When times get critical, and you're forced away from your love, it'll always push back no matter how far it is. All lovers should find their love if they follow the right path to them." The villagers smiled, even some of them had tears coming out of their eyes, it was so touching. Po was close to crying from happiness.

"Tigress and Po should be together," Zan pointed out.

"Yeah!" cheered the villagers.

"I can't let them have a relationship!" Shifu said defensively, "It's a golden policy!"

All of the villagers "booed" at Shifu, who was shocked and angry.

"The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress; a wonderful couple!" a bunny proclaimed.

"Yeah!" cheered the villagers.

"I decide what's going to happen!" said Shifu.

"The people of the Valley love the kung fu warriors," said the Kaftar, "they should choose them to have a love relationship!"

"Yeah! Right on!" cheered the villagers.

The Kaftar pointed at Shifu and said, "Tell this heartbreaking, mindless, dream smasher, and heartless beast to let Tigress and Po be together! They love each other, and he just can't see that! What kind of master is he?" The entire Valley began to complain to Shifu about the couple and that he's heartless, a dream smasher and a beast."

"I'm not a beast!" Shifu said in defense.

"Oh yeah?" the Kaftar said, looking at him, "Then why haven't you given Tigress true love as a father? You just gave her a home and kung fu, but no love. Do you know what love is?" Shifu's mind went blank, and before he could say anything the Kaftar said, "I thought not."

"And I may put my opinion on Tigress too," said Mr. Ping stepping up.

The Kaftar looked at him, as if he knew this part was coming. He then asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I want Tigress to become Master of the Jade Palace," said Mr. Ping, "She should be the one to make this Valley a lot more cheerful and have a love atmosphere!"

Everyone cheered at that, even Po, the Furious Five, and the entire crowd.

"So," the Kaftar said to the crowd, "do you want Shifu, the heartless monster to be the Master of the Jade Palace? Or do you want the lovely Tigress to be Master?"

The crowd pointed at Tigress and shouted, "Her! Master Tigress!"

"No! No! No!" Shifu said desperately, "You can't just let someone else become the Master! The next in line is the one after the master! Tigress is after the next in line!"

"We love the warriors," said a pig, "and they protect the Valley. We should choose our Master!"

The crowd cheered again, Shifu was losing the battle! Before he could do anything the Kaftar snatched Shifu's green shawl saying, "The people have spoken!" The Kaftar went on the stage and held the green shawl out to Tigress. It was too small for her.

"Uh…Kaftar…" said Tigress.

The Kaftar looked at the shawl, seeing it's too small, then he said, "Oh! Oops! Hold on a second!" He then turned his back to the crowd and ripping sounds could be heard. After a minute, he then pulled out a green shawl that was Tigress' size. He gave it to her and she put it on, it was a perfect fit. The crowd shouted, "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! TIGRESS! TIGRESS! TIGRESS! TIGRESS! HOORAAAAAAYYYY!" Po and the others were happy too, but they saw Shifu just standing there in shock and sadness. Tigress smiled at the crowd and bowed before them, they all did the same. Then the Kaftar came to her with Oogway's staff, he presented it to her and she took it with a smile.

"Grandmaster Tigress," the Kaftar said with a grin, "you're in charge now. What's your first move?"

This was the signal Tigress was waiting for, she turned to Shifu and pointed at him with the staff saying, "I hereby banish Shifu from the Jade Palace and the entire Valley of Peace for all eternity! And as for Po…" The panda was surprised to hear his name, Tigress smiled at him and said, "I hereby make him my second in command. He shall stand by me forever. As my boyfriend and the second Master of the Jade Palace." Po smiled widely and he ran up to hug Tigress, she hugged back. Shifu looked at the crowd and then he began walking away. Then Tigress noticed something, a bright light coming closer. She then stuck the staff in the air, put on her moonglasses and said, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! The Christmas Moon!"

They all put on their moon glasses as the moon shone as close as bright as the sun! It glowed so bright that it even made the stars on top of the Christmas trees glow. Everyone 'oohed' and 'awed' at the sight, it was a wonderful sight. Then, Tigress and Po kissed that shocked the crowd, but then they began cheering, chanting, "Po and Tigress! Po and Tigress! Po and Tigress!" Shifu was in the shadows, he walked away sad and alone while everyone else enjoyed the sight. The Kaftar smiled at all of the happiness, it was a wonderful night indeed.

**A/N: WOW! A long chapter! By far the longest I've made! Look at what's happened! Can you believe it? We'll find out more later! YEAH!**


	8. Po meets the Kaftar

******I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 8 – Po meets the Kaftar**

Later that night, Tigress is walking up the stairs to the Palace with her friends behind her, she still had on the green shawl made by the Kaftar. The villagers are standing in rows on the opposite sides of the stairs for Tigress and her friends. They were cheering for Tigress, the Dragon Warrior, and the rest of the Furious Five. Tigress smiled and waved to the people while holding Oogway's staff over her. She was filled with pride, happiness, and joy of this night. She'd gotten her panda back! And she's determined to keep him with her forever no matter what happens! Crane and Viper were happy too, they could now have their relationship, Monkey and Mantis were happy also, and Po, he's happy, but he does have guilt inside. Mr. Ping came up to Po and hugged him, the panda returned the hug and then he put his goose dad down and continued up to the Palace. When they got to the entrance of the Palace, Tigress faced the villagers, raised her staff and shouted: "Good night citizens of the Valley of Peace!" The villagers cheered as Tigress opened the door to the Palace and she and her friends entered it, closing the door. When they entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors and when the doors where closed, Tigress slid on her knees shouting, "Woo hoooooooo! Yeah!" Her friends watched her release her joy as she slid on her rear across the floor shouting, "Yes! Joyful night! Yahoo!" Then she crashed into a counter causing a vase to fall on her head and stay on it. Tigress pulled it off and Po helped her up.

"I rocked that house, Po!" Tigress cheered.

"Yeah, you sure did!" Po agreed with a smile.

"And the way with the moon cakes?" Tigress cheered again, "Classy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Po said with a smile, "That was something else Tigress."

"And I became the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace?" Tigress said with a smile, "Such a perfect night!"

She kissed Po hard on the lips, and then Po began to kiss her back, Viper smiled, she was happy to see her friend happy, but she did think about how sad Shifu was. Viper slithered over to her and said, "Tigress, that was…quite a show you put on tonight."

"You bet!" Tigress said with happiness, "Now I'm with Po forever!"

"I'm happy for you," Viper said with a smile, "I'm happy for Po too."

"Yeah!" Tigress said with a smile, "That's the spirit!"

"But…" Viper said, dropping her smile, "don't you think what you did to Shifu was a little harsh?"

"Oh come on, Viper!" Tigress said with another grin, "You gotta live the moment! Breathe it in!"

Then Tigress took in a deep breath and then she sneezed. She wiped her nose and said, "Only, don't sneeze." Her friends chuckled when she said that.

"I've never seen you in a mood like this," said Mantis, "So cheerful."

"It's because the plan worked!" Tigress said out of joy, "I got Po, I've got freedom to be with him, and I'm the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace! Ha! How better can it get?"

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you so happy," Crane said with a smile.

"It feels good to be happy," Tigress admitted with a smile.

Her friends looked at each other and they realized how late it was.

"Oh snap," said Crane, "it's so late. We should get to sleep."

"Yeah," agreed Viper, "And I've gotta go shopping with you tomorrow."

Mantis smiled deviously and teased, "Or is it an excuse for you to do more?"

"Mantis!" Viper said defensively, "We're just going shopping!"

"Suuuuuurrrreeee you are!" Monkey and Mantis said in a teasing tone.

They all laughed except Crane and Viper, and then Viper hissed, making them stop laughing.

"Let's all just get to bed," Viper said sternly.

"You all get to bed," said Tigress, "I'm going to talk to Po for a minute."

"All right, good night," said Crane.

They all left for the barracks. Tigress took Po close to the moon pool and she turned to face him with a smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" Po asked.

"I would like to say again that I'm happy for tonight, you know," Tigress replied with a smile.

Po chuckled and said, "You were a wild cat tonight, that's for sure." That made Tigress giggle and she said, "It was the Kaftar who planned that. I thought it was pretty fun to do it."

"Yeah…I was so embarrassed," Po said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know," said Tigress, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Po assured her with a smile, "So, uh…is there another reason why you wanted to see me?"

"Things are certain, and some aren't," said the Kaftar from behind Po.

Po turned to see the Kaftar leaning against one of the poles of the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

"Uh…what does that mean?" Po asked, confused.

"It means what it means," said the Kaftar, "You know stuff while you don't know other things. Like Tigress wanting you to meet me."

"Yes," Tigress said with a grin, "Po, this is Nightfall. Or we can call him 'Kaftar' for short."

"You're the one who came up and snatched Shifu's shawl," said Po.

"It was Shifu's shawl," the Kaftar pointed out, "And yes, I did. I heard about Shifu breaking you two apart, and I decided to do something about it."

"Well," said Po, a little guilty about Shifu leaving, "thanks for that. But…you're a striped hyena. I thought they didn't live in China."

"They don't," the Kaftar admitted, "I moved from Uganda to China. I thought I'd get out of the hot savanna and come to see the beautiful Chinese landscapes. And it is beautiful."

"You've got that right," Po said with a smile, "China's a wonderful place."

"I'm figuring that out as I stay longer," the Kaftar said with a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" Po asked with a smile.

"Of course," replied the Kaftar with a smile, "You're Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior. You fell out of the sky on a ball of fire. Or I would say that you wanted to get into the arena because you were late, so you strapped fireworks to the chair and lit them. And then you went into the sky and landed in front of Oogway's pointing claw."

"Wow. How'd you know that?" an awed Po asked.

"I can look through people's memories," said the Kaftar, "But I DON'T look at memories I don't wanna talk about!"

Tigress giggled and said, "Well, it may have seemed like an accident, but Oogway says, 'There are no accidents.' And the Dragon Warrior in the prophecy is a panda. And that's Po."

"So I see," the Kaftar said with a smile, "Oogway must've been a wise turtle."

"He was," said Po, "He harnessed the powers of harmony and focus. The Pool of Sacred Tears isn't too far from here."

"I know," said the Kaftar, still smiling, "I've read the stories about the Jade Palace, the Dragon Warrior, the Valley of Peace, and the Furious Five."

"Cool!" Po exclaimed with a smile, "It's wonderful that you know a lot about us!"

"You'd be surprised as much as I know," the Kaftar said with a smile.

Then they noticed Tigress was having a little pain, then the Kaftar said, "I sense some pain, Tigress." Tigress looked at him and said, "Pain? I've got no pain. Why do you ask me that?" The Kaftar just gave her a brief glare before asking, "Why're you having pain and suffering?" Tigress couldn't hide it anymore, she had a tear come down her eye and then she asked Po, "Do you remember when Shen shot you with that cannon?"

"How could I forget that?" Po said, remembering the horrible pain, "It was one of the worst pains I've ever experienced."

"It was so painful to watch!" Tigress said in a hurt tone, "It hurt so much!"

"Tigress," Po said softly, "we've talked about this before. You're not a failure, you're a great warrior and always determined to save the day. Even if you could've reached me, you would've been blasted in the river too."

"I know that," said Tigress, looking at the floor, "But what about Shifu? He might would want to get back at us."

"Tigress," said Po putting his hand on her shoulder, "Shifu wouldn't attack the Palace he was master of, he wouldn't hurt the Valley. Why would you think that?"

"I just thought it," said Tigress looking at her panda's eyes, "I mean…it's possible…"

"Even if he does, we'll be ready," the Kaftar assured her.

"But I just don't want my friend to be killed…" Tigress said.

"I know," said the Kaftar, "I've seen it. You love this panda, you don't know what you'll do without him. But don't you worry Tigress, when I'm here, you're in good hands."

Tigress smiled and said, "Thanks for your comfort." The Kaftar smiled and said, "You're welcome. Oh, and I'm welcome anytime I want right?"

"Sure," Tigress said with a smile, "You're welcome at the Palace anytime."

"Good," the Kaftar said with a smile, "I'm heading back now. I'll be sticking around so, good bye for now."

The Kaftar bowed before the panda and tiger and they bowed back. Then the Kaftar left for the door and put his hood back on before he headed out the door, shutting it.

"He seems like a nice guy," Po said.

"He is," Tigress said with a smile, "He's remarkable."

"But he's a stranger," Po pointed out, "Don't you think?"

"Po," Tigress said with a smile, looking into her panda's eyes, "he's not the problem. What the problem is, is Shifu. We'll be ready for him."

"Yeah…" said Po, "we'll be ready…"

Tigress put her arms around Po and said, "Come on, Dragon Warrior. Let's get back in our regular rooms." Po smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea." With that, they began to head to their rooms.

Meanwhile in her room, Viper had called her friends into her room, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis.

"Viper, what's this about?" Mantis asked with a yawn, "We need to be in bed."

"I know," said Viper, "I just want to talk about something."

"Let's hear it then," said Monkey.

"Okay," said Viper, "So Tigress has gotten back with Po and became Grandmaster right?"

"Yes," said Crane.

"I've been thinking ever since tonight," said Viper, "I mean, who is that hyena she made friends with? Why is he here? I know he helped Tigress to get back with Po, but we don't even know the guy."

"You're right about that," agreed Crane, "And I was a bit sad to see Shifu leave like that.

"Me too," agreed Viper, "I think it was a little harsh for Tigress and the Kaftar to do that. I mean, I'm happy, but I just can't help but feel guilty."

The guys looked at each other, and they couldn't help but feel guilty either. Then they looked at Viper and Monkey asked, "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should be careful around the hyena and if things get out of hand, we must find Shifu," Viper advised.

"But he's been banished," said Mantis, "He won't allow us to have a relationship."

"I know," said Viper, "I can only hope he can see the damage he did to Tigress. Tigress chose the hyena because of what happened last night."

"Okay," said Crane, "We'll keep our guard on. Let's all keep our eyes out for anything unusual."

"Okay," said Mantis, "and let's get to bed. It's 2 am."

With that, they decided to turn in for the night.

**A/N: That's chapter 8, let me know what you think.**


	9. A week later

******A/N: Here's chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 9 - A week later**

One week later, we're in a town that's 20 miles away from the Valley. We see Shifu sitting on the street, he's sad and lonely, he can't get the fact off of what happened a week before.

"How could I let that happen?" Shifu muttered to himself.

He thought of the Kaftar who came to help Tigress defeat him in becoming the Grandmaster of the Palace and for her to be with Po again. He began walking down the street, his clothes were a bit tattered and he was a bit dirty. He was just a wanderer in this town, living on the streets. He sighed to himself, he still didn't want the panda and tiger to have a relationship, he's just hurting with confusion, sadness, and a hint of anger. He bumped into a fat pig who said, "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Shifu said in a depressed tone, "Just trying to find something to eat."

The red panda continued to walk on, the town doesn't want anything to do with him after what he did to Po and Tigress, even though he's been exiled from the Valley, people just don't like him anymore. He dug into his pocket and only had three coins left.

"Now I know how the homeless poor people feel," Shifu said sadly.

He put the coins back in his pocket and continued to walk. In the distance, we see a group of crocodiles plotting to mess with him.

"All right, there he is!" one croc said.

"Let's do it!" another croc said.

They began to run up to Shifu, who wasn't paying much mind to them. Then they got in his way and stopped him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't former Master Shifu!" a croc said with an evil grin.

The others laughed at that and then the croc teased, "Why're you not in the Jade Palace? Oh, that's right! You've been exiled!"

"My daughter over powered me with that hyena, I was forced out," said Shifu, not wanting any part of this.

The crocodiles just laughed and then one said, "Some Grandmaster you are! Letting the people over power you! Including the female tiger!" They began laughing again.

"I don't want anymore of this," said Shifu, "Good day."

He tried to walk, but they stopped him, and one said, "You don't just walk away from us! You stay and do what we tell you!" Then one crocodile grabbed him, turned him upside down, and shook the coins out of him.

"That's all the money you have?" a third croc said in frustration.

"I'm afraid so," said a dizzy Shifu.

The crocodiles looked at each other and then they took the money!

"As for you!" said a croc, "You're gonna…"

He was cut off by a gasp from one of his friends.

"What? What is it?" the croc asked.

The crocodile pointed, while shaking, to a figure in the distance, and then all of a sudden it was in front of them making them all gasp! The figure had on purple pants and a purple robe on, he revealed that his right arm had a robotic hand, the crocodiles were horrified.

"It's the Ghost!" a scared croc shouted.

"Run!" said a panicked croc.

The crocodiles began running away and then the figure beat them all up with one blow each. The figure looked at Shifu, who was petrified with fear, and then he left Shifu, who was shocked of what had figure, or known as "Ghost" is walking down the streets, he rubbed his nose as he walked, we see he had glowing orange eyes, but we don't see the face. Then he came across a newspaper showing that Tigress is Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. Then he saw the Kaftar's picture on there, showing that he helped Tigress get into her position, and back with Po. Ghost took the newspaper and began to make his way to the Valley.

Back in the Valley, in the student barracks,Tigress is doing Shifu's routine that he did when he was Grandmaster, the tiger was wearing her green shawl as she waited for the gong to ring to greet her students. Then the gong rang and all but Po came out saying in unison, "Good morning Master." Tigress chuckled and said, "Morning students. It's another day of training. Head out when you're ready."

"Yes Master Tigress," they all said in unison while bowing to her.

"Ah, that never gets old!" Tigress said with a smile.

Then she noticed Po wasn't out of his room.

"Po!" Tigress called, "Po, get up!"

"He went to go help his father with the new ingredients coming into the noodle shop," said Crane.

"Oh, that's right," Tigress said, remembering, "Well, I'll be heading to the Peach Tree to meditate. You all go train when you're ready."

When Tigress left, the others decided to have another conversation.

"That hyena surely has been nice," said Crane.

"I know," said Viper, "but we don't know much about the…Kaftar, I mean, we've known him for a week and we still think something's not right."

"I don't think we should say anything to Tigress yet," Monkey pointed out, "because she's been in the happiest mood I've seen her in a long time."

"I don't think she's ever been this happy before," said Mantis.

"Exactly," said Viper, "Monkey's right, we should keep an eye out. It's a blessing to see Tigress happy, but I'm still concerned about that hyena."

"Do you think we should follow in on the hyena?" Crane suggested.

"We could," said Viper, "But right now, we've gotta train. We don't want Tigress to know about this."

They all agreed to train first and then head out to see what the Kaftar's up to.

Down in the Valley, in Mr. Ping's noodle shop the shop is about to open, but Po was working in the kitchen with Mr. Ping. The panda put a box on top of another and then he but the bean buns into a barrel. He wiped his hands off and said, "Woo! That's the last of the boxes."

"But you've still got some sweeping to do!" Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"Oh, Dad!" Po complained, "Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm!" said Mr. Ping with a smile, and nodding, "Even though you're a kung fu master, you still have to help your ol' dad."

Mr. Ping gave Po a broom, the panda sighed as Mr. Ping said, "Go on! Put on a happy face!" He formed Po's mouth into a smile that went back down into a not-so-happy look. The panda picked up the broom and went out to sweep. In the dining area, Po began sweeping the floor up for the customers that were to start coming into the shop in about 15 minutes. Po looked over at a newspaper talking about Tigress as the new Grandmaster and the Kaftar that helped her.

"What're you really?" Po asked himself, wanting to know more about the hyena.

Then Po jumped out of his skin when someone pounded the table, he landed on his rear to come face-to-face with Peng. Who was laughing his head off.

"Oh, I got you good!" Peng said while laughing hard.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Peng," Po said not amused.

"I came to see my old friend on while I'm on my search!" Peng said with a smile.

Po remembered who Peng was searching for, his Uncle Tai Lung. Po was still horrified that Peng's uncle was the snow leopard who wanted the Dragon Scroll. He picked himself up and asked, "So uh…any luck on finding him?" Peng sighed and said in a depressed tone, "No, I've not found a sign of him."

"It never hurts to stop looking," said Po.

"Thanks for encouraging me," Peng said with a smile, "You're the best!"

"Yeah…sure…" Po said.

He felt guilt inside of him, he didn't know that Tai Lung had a nephew! He didn't think Peng was his nephew! He didn't know how to tell Peng that he was the one who murdered his uncle.

"I came by to also ask you how it was going with Master Tigress," Peng said with a smile, "Or should I say, Grandmaster Tigress?"

"Oh, you've heard?" Po asked.

"It's all across China!" Peng said with a smile, "The word's really out!"

Po rubbed the back of his neck and said, "All across China…eesh…" He paused in his thoughts about that, including the subject about Tai Lung.

"You okay, Po?" Peng asked, noticing Po's daze.

Po snapped out of his daze and said, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I couldn't be better. Just trying to sweep my dad's noodle shop up."

"Oh, I see," said Peng, smiling again, "Even the Dragon Warrior has to help his ol' dad."

"Peng!" Po said with embarrassment.

The teenage snow leopard just laughed at that. Then his dad called out, "Po! Is this a friend of yours?" Po and Peng looked to see Mr. Ping, who had a bucket of radishes.

"Oh, who?" said Po, "Him?"

"Yes! The snow leopard," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po looked at Peng and then back to Mr. Ping and said, "Yeah, he's a friend."

"Oh, jolly!" Mr. Ping said with a happy tone, "What's your name, son?"

"Peng. The name's Peng," Peng said introducing himself.

"Are you here for some noodle soup?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile, "I'd like to make you some."

"Sure," said Peng, "I'll have some. But I need to get back to my search eventually."

"Search? Who are you searching for?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

"My Uncle Tai Lung," said Peng.

Mr. Ping gasped, and then he retreated into the kitchen right away. That confused Peng. He looked to Po and asked, "What's with him? He was all nice and stuff, and when I told him about my uncle, he panicked."

"Oh, he can be like that," Po lied, "He's a little jumpy."

"I see," said Peng.

"I'll go talk to him," said Po.

Peng nodded while he waited for Po to go talk to his goose came into the kitchen, and Mr. Ping was just horrified.

"Now Dad, don't freak out," Po urged gently.

"Po!" a freaked out Mr. Ping said, "That's Tai Lung's ne-"

"Don't freak out!" Po whispered desperately, "It surprised me too! Don't be afraid of him! I'm sure he didn't know his uncle was evil!"

"What're we gonna do?" Mr. Ping asked, still freaked out.

"Just act normal and he won't know we're acting weird," said Po, "Let's fix him the noodle soup."

They began to get right on that day,The shop was now open and Peng has his noodle soup, Po gave him a napkin and asked Peng, "How's the noodle soup?"

"This is really good!" Peng said with a smile, "I love it! Maybe I should come more often."

"Oh!" said a startled Po, "Uh…you don't…I mean…uh…"

"Po?" Peng said.

"Yes?" Po said.

"Are you okay?" Peng asked.

"I'm fine!" Po lied with a smile, "What I meant to say was that you're welcome any time you want!"

"Cool," Peng said with a smile, "I'll be coming when I can."

"Well," Po said with a smile, "I hope I see you again. But I gotta get back to the Palace. You know."

"I understand that," Peng said with a smile, "Goodbye Po."

Po said goodbye as he left, he shook the horrible thoughts off as he went back to the Palace.

Later at the thousand footstepsPo is walking on the steps to the Jade Palace, it was cold morning, the snow began to fall again. Po tasted a snowflake that fell onto his tongue and he loved the taste of a snowflake. He smiled to himself as he walked on to the Palace. Then, he felt the presence of Oogway in the wind.

"_Having a pleasant day, Dragon Warrior?"_ Oogway said from overhead.

"Oogway?" Po said, looking around, "Is that you?"

"_Yes, Dragon Warrior,"_ said Oogway, _"I thought I might just share a little message with you."_

"Okay…what do you want?" Po asked.

"I've told Tigress before…" said Oogway, "but I'm seeing nothing but pride inside of her. I told her that nothing's impossible, but she hardly took mind. That's why I'm telling you."

"Tell me please…" said Po.

"_I've grown aware of something…"_ Oogway said from overhead, _"Tai Lung is returning…"_

Po gasped as he had flashbacks of the snow leopard fighting him and nearly killing him. The final flashback was of Po about to use the Wuxi Finger hold on the snow leopard.

"That is impossible!" said a shocked Po, "I killed him with the Wuxi Finger hold!"

"_Nothing's impossible, Po,"_ said Oogway from overhead, _"Some victims just lose a hand when held by it. Some aren't so lucky."_

"I gotta…I gotta…I gotta warn the Valley!" a horrified Po said in panic.

"_Don't be alarmed by the snow leopard,"_ Oogway said through Po's mind, _"Don't be alarmed about this situation. If you warn them, it'll do no good."_

"Why shouldn't I be alarmed?" Po asked in a panicked tone, "I'm alarmed right now! Why shouldn't I be?"

He heard no more out of Oogway, Po was about to panic and then he tried to calm himself down. He then began saying to himself, "Inner peace…inner peace…inner…inner…inner peace…inner…" He then grew panicked again and he began screaming in panic as he ran back up the stairs to warn Tigress.

**A/N: OH! Tai Lung is returning! What'll happen next? We'll find out the next chapter! Sorry if it was a little rushed.**


	10. On the alert for Tai Lung

**I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 10 - On the alert for Tai Lung**

Tigress is meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree just like she said she would, she's calm and peaceful looking. Though, she still has thoughts of pride, she is just so filled with pride. As she meditated, the panda saw her there, he had been searching for 10 minutes. He began running up to her, out of breath calling out, "Tigress! Tigress!"

"Mmm?" Tigress said, trying to meditate, "It's Grandmaster Tigress now. But you're my panda, you can call me Tigress,"

Po stopped right behind her, and he had to keep himself from falling onto her.

"Tigress!" Po said, out of breath, "It's…I…I've got very bad news!"

"Ah, Po," said Tigress, "You know with me as Grandmaster and the Kaftar helping, nothing can be alarming."

"Tigress!" Po said, still out of breath, "Oogway spoke to me! He told me Tai Lung is going to return! He could be on his way now!"

Tigress opened her eyes, stood up, and looked at Po with a little shocked look and asked, "Tai Lung's returning?"

"Yeah!" Po said in a horrified tone, "And we must be ready! We've gotta evacuate the Valley and defend it!"

Tigress rubbed her finger against her chin. She began thinking and after a moment she began laughing, Po was confused why.

"Tigress!" Po said desperately, "Now's not the time for laughing!"

"You're so funny!" Tigress laughed, "Tai Lung returning! Coming here?"

She kept laughing until she dropped to her knees and tears began to fall out of her eyes from laughter.

"I'm serious!" Po said desperately, "Oogway came to me and told me that he's coming! You know how wise he was!"

"Tai Lung's dead!" Tigress laughed, "You destroyed him with the Wuxi Finger hold! That'll destroy the victim!"

"Tigress!" Po said desperately, "Please listen to your boyfriend! I'm concerned for the Valley! It's the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior's duty to protect the Valley!"

Tigress began calming down, she stood up and put her paw on Po's shoulder saying, "Po, I know you're concerned, but the leopard's dead. You know it. You've destroyed him. He's no longer a threat to us."

"But aren't we gonna try and see if he's coming?" wondered Po, concerned for the Valley.

"There is no need to see if he's coming," chuckled Tigress, "He's gone. And I make the decisions. So, we're at peace. There's nothing to worry about."

"But Tigress…!" Po begged.

"If you excuse me," Tigress said with a smile, "I'm going to meditate in the Dragon Grotto. You're so funny. (chuckles)

Po wanted to say something else, but Tigress cut him off as she began to walk off towards the Dragon Grotto. Then Po decided to try the training hall.

Later in the training hall,The training hall was mostly fixed, except the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, there were still charred areas where the fire hit, but the training hall was pretty much back to its regular state. The four members of the Furious Five are doing their daily training while Po came rushing in. He tripped and fell into the training area but nothing hit him.

"Guys! I need to talk to you!" Po said in a horrified tone, out of breath.

Knowing Po, if he had a voice tone like that, something's wrong. They stopped their training and went over to see what Po had to say.

"What is it, Po?" Viper asked.

"Guys!" Po said between gasps, "Oogway spoke to me! He told me that Tai Lung is returning! He's on his way!"

The students gawked a little before Mantis asked, "Tai Lung's returning?" Po stood up and said in a nervous tone, "Yeah! That's why we need to be ready for him!"

"When did Oogway speak to you?" Crane asked.

"When I was coming back up the stairs from my dad's noodle shop," said Po.

"Po, who else knows about this?" Viper asked.

"Well…" said Po, "me…you…and Tigress does, but she just laughed about it. She didn't believe her boyfriend."

"Some girlfriend you got," said Mantis.

Viper hissed at Mantis making him say, "What?"

"Po," said Monkey, "I don't know what you're talking about. But I think we should be ready for Tai Lung. I mean, he could still be alive, but I don't know."

"Better safe than sorry," said Po, "Tigress, however, doesn't buy into it. So, she decided us not to be on alert."

"Oh!" said Viper, "I think we should be! What is that tiger thinking?"

"I think she's filled with pride and confidence," said Po.

"Having pride is a terrible thing," said Monkey, "If you have pride, you will fall."

"Okay," said Crane, "is it settled that all five of us decide to overlook the Valley for any trouble?"

They all agreed and Mantis asked, "What's the plan, Po?"

"I think we should keep an eye out," said Po, "Even if we try to warn the villagers, Oogway said that it'll do no good."

"Why not?" asked Mantis.

"I don't know," said Po, "He also said not to be alarmed of the snow leopard. Which I don't get at all. But the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five must protect the Valley at any cost!"

"That's right!" said Viper, "And I think we should see if the Kaftar's up to anything as well.

"Viper's right," said Crane, "We've gotta make sure that he's not up to anything."

"Let's go and protect the Valley!" Monkey said in a serious tone.

"Before we go," said Po, "I should leave a note for Tigress to find."

"All right," said Monkey.

Later, in the Streets of the Valley of PeaceOur warriors are now in the streets of the Valley. They're all keeping watch over the Valley in case Tai Lung shows up.

"Here's the plan," Po said while stopping and turning to face the others, "We'll all split up and cover more ground for Tai Lung."

"Good idea," said Viper, "After all, it'll be quicker."

"Okay," said Po, "Mantis, you take the east part of town, Monkey, the west part, Crane, you fly overhead, and Viper, you'll head north. I'll take the south part."

"That sounds good," said Crane.

"All right," said Po, "Let's all split now."

They all began to head to their destinations while Crane took off for the sky. We follow Po as he performs kung fu moves watching every person as he went down the street. He began saying things like "Ha! Hiya! Ho! Ha ha!" as performed kung fu moves. Then he accidentally ran into a food stand knocking it over and for grapes and bananas to land on him. He got up and began to look around some more, he was aware of anything.

"Hey Po!" Mr. Ping called out.

Po jumped out of his skin and landed on barrels that were stacked up, he looked to see his goose dad standing above him.

"Oh!" said a shook up Po, "Hey! Dad! Nice weather huh?"

"Yes," said Mr. Ping, "Why're you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy," said Po, "you just scared me."

"I see," said Mr. Ping, "I just came looking for you to tell you that your friend Peng is coming back to the shop every day!"

"No!" Po shouted, then he gained himself back and said, "Uh…I…never mind."

"Po, is something bothering you?" Mr. Ping asked.

Po sighed and looked around to make sure Peng wasn't around he then told his dad about Oogway and that Tai Lung's returning.

"Tai Lung's returning? Oh no!" a freaked out Mr. Ping shouted.

"Dad!" Po shouted.

The goose began running to warn the others, but then Po tackled him and Mr. Ping screamed, "I have got to warn the customers!"

"If you do, it won't do good!" Po hissed, "They won't believe you or me! They think Tai Lung's dead!"

Mr. Ping didn't notice Peng was heading towards them, and he shouted, "They said you destroyed him with the Wuxi Finger hold! And now he's coming back! How?"

"You murdered my uncle?" Peng shouted with disbelief.

The two creatures turned to see Peng, who had some tears coming out of his eyes.

"No, no, no, no!" Po shouted quickly and desperately, "He's alive! He's not gone!"

"I thought you were my friend!" a tempered and saddened Peng said, "You killed my Uncle Tai Lung! You monster!"

"Peng!" Po said disdainfully, "I didn't know he was your uncle! I didn't know you were his nephew! I'm sorry, Peng! I was trying to protect the Valley! I honestly didn't know!"

"How could you do this to me?" Peng asked with sadness, "I've been looking for him forever now!"

"I know he's not gone," Po assured him, "because Oogway spoke to me that he survived the Hold and that he's on his way. Peng, I had no idea that you were his nephew, I was trying to do my job…I honestly didn't know that he was your uncle…I'm sorry Peng…I'm sorry for hurting you…"

Peng saw the sadness in Po's eyes, Peng was saddened too, he had more tears come out and he said, "I don't know what to do…but I do want to know…if he's coming…I'll consider to…forgive you…" With that, he left crying, he was just broken now.

"I'm sorry if I did anything," said Mr. Ping, feeling guilty.

"No, it's my fault," said Po, "I didn't know Tai Lung had a nephew. And now I've got to make sure this Valley's protected from his wrath."

"That's my boy," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back in the Student barracksTigress is looking for "her" students, she is wondering where they are.

"Confused Tigress?" said a voice.

Tigress spun around to see the Kaftar standing right behind her!

"Oh, Kaftar," Tigress said, holding her chest, "Please don't do that again."

"I want you to know something," said the Kaftar, "Your friends are trying to bring you down."

"What?" said a confused Tigress, "My friends aren't like that."

"Are you sure?" said the Kaftar, "They've been plotting something to get at you, believe me. I saw them."

"They're happy as me as the Grandmaster!" Tigress stated, "Why would they want to do that?"

"Because they feel guilty about letting Shifu leave like he did," said the Kaftar, "They don't want you and Po to have a relationship."

"Kaftar…I don't know what you're talking about…" said a confused Tigress.

"Things are certain, and some aren't," said the Kaftar, "You've gotta be more alert. You don't want to lose your Grandmaster stage now do you? Do you?"

"No," said Tigress, "I won't let anyone take my position until I die."

"Good," said the Kaftar, "Now, what're you going to do about those 'friends' of yours?"

Tigress thought for a moment and then she said, "I'm going to talk with them. And I'll get to the bottom of things." The Kaftar took in a deep breath and let it out he then said: "Be on your guard. You never know what'll happen next." With that, he began to leave.

"_Why would my friends try to bring me down,"_ Tigress thought to herself.

We join the Kaftar as he thinks, _"I know they're looking for me. But I'll be ready for them in case."_

Later that day, it's sunset now, and the winter sun is beginning to sink beneath the horizon, and we see "Ghost" standing outside the Valley and gazing down towards it. He then began to move in to the Valley. In Mr. Ping's noodle shop, the four of the Furious Five and Po are eating their noodle soup that Mr. Ping served to them.

"Good as always, Mr. Ping," Monkey said with a smile.

"Yeah. Good as always," agreed Mantis with a smile.

"I'm glad everyone enjoys the secret noodle soup," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Mr. Ping then went back into the kitchen leaving the others to their business.

"Did you guys have any luck today?" Crane asked the others.

"No," said Viper, "I searched everywhere. I didn't see a sign of trouble. Except the teenagers."

"I didn't find anything either," said Po, "I wish I did."

They all complained that they didn't find anything that could lead to Tai Lung.

"Speaking of Tai Lung," said Crane, "Viper, have you seen anything the Kaftar's up to?"

Viper shook her head and said, "Nothing. Not even a clue." They all began thinking, things were a little mysterious about the Kaftar. Why would someone like that come out of nowhere to help out? Then Mr. Ping came out with fat radishes for the warriors.

"Ah, big, fat radishes!" Mr. Ping shouted with joy.

"Thanks Dad," Po said with a smile.

"You're most welcome, son," Mr. Ping replied with a smile.

Then Mr. Ping gave them some tofu and some bean buns, then the goose went back into the kitchen to serve more customers.

"Your dad surely is a hard worker," Viper said with a smile.

"We both were," Po said with a smile, "I still find it hard to work here even though I live with all of you."

"That's for sure," agreed Mantis.

Then Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen and said, "Oh Po! I need you to bring in the crates from outside!"

"Okay Dad," said Po.

He got up to go get the crates for his dad, and Monkey whispered, "He wants him to work even while he's eating." Mantis chuckled at that.

"I heard that," said Po.

They all chuckled.

Outside Mr. Ping's noodle shopThe sun has sunk quickly below the horizon, it was eerie and quiet in the Valley. Po felt some chills coming up his spine as he walked to get the crates.

"Nothing to worry about…nothing to worry about…" Po mumbled to himself.

Then some birds took off into the sky, startling the panda, he began to feel uneasy as he panted. He then began to make his way to the crates, just a few yards away. A cold light breeze went through the air as Po walked, he started to feel nervous, even more nervous with every step. The Valley seemed to make a low howling noise because of the wind. Po then reached the crates and said, "Now to get back inside." He grabbed them and began trotting back to the noodle shop. But then, he was knocked out cold by a robotic fist!

Later, the panda woke up slowly as he groaned in pain, he held his head as he began to look around. He wasn't chained up, but he did have a bruise on his head. He groaned as he sat up and then he heard a voice say, "Awake sleeping beauty?"

"Who's there?" Po asked with a shook up tone, "And where am I?"

"You've been out for about an hour, and you're in my little hideout outside the Valley," said the voice.

Then he saw the figure with glowing orange eyes with the purple cloak on and purple pants.

"Are you going to put up a fight?" Po demanded, "Because I'm not chained! And that's a dumbo move for you!"

"If I wanted to kill you," said Ghost, "I would've had you chained and already dead. But I need you for my operation."

"What operation?" Po asked in a serious tone, "What're you talking about?"

"I believe you know of a hyena known as the Kaftar, I'm here to deal with him," said Ghost.

"Why?" Po asked, "Who are you?"

"You'll be surprised," said Ghost.

Ghost reached for his hood and then he pulled it off, Po gasped of who he saw, he then shouted out of shock, "Tai Lung!"

**A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! What will Tai Lung do to Po? What does he want with the Kaftar? We'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Tai Lung's explanations and operation

******Please forgive the wait, I was sick for Friday and Saturday, but I'm fine now! Anyway, here's chapter 11 of Kung Fu Nightfall! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 11 - Tai Lung's explanations and operation**

The snow leopard stared directly into Po's green jade eyes, that looked frightened and shocked.

"Did I scare you, Po?" Tai Lung asked.

"N-No…" lied Po, "sort of…but how are you still alive?"

"It's quite a story," said Tai Lung, crossing his arms.

Po got up and into a fighting position and said, "You're messing with the Dragon Warrior! I kicked your butt before, and I'll do it again! Put'em up Tai Lung! Put'em up!"

"Put'em down Po," said Tai Lung, "I'm not here to fight you."

"Yeah, like I'll ever believe that!" Po said, not believing him, "You're back to destroy the Valley!"

"No, I'm not," Tai Lung said with a sigh, "I didn't expect you to trust me, but I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help you."

Po was a little confused and then he asked in a serious tone, "For what reason?"

"I've heard what's been going on down in the Valley, and I decided to do something about it," Tai Lung explained.

"You're not going to do anything to Tigress!" Po said in an angry tone, "She's the Grandmaster and you're not doing anything to her!"

"I'm not here for the tiger, Po," admitted Tai Lung.

"Then what're you here for?" Po demanded.

"Let me start after my defeat by you," said Tai Lung.

Po was still cautious as Tai Lung began to tell his story, he then said, "After I thought that Hold took me out…"

_Flashback - Day of Tai Lung's defeat_

We see Tai Lung lying on the street of the Valley of Peace, he was quite away from where Po used the Wuxi Finger Hold on him, he slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but gold dust.

"_I was a ways away from my defeat,"_ narrated the present Tai Lung, _"I was at the edge of the Valley. I saw nothing but gold dust, and then it began to clear up."_

Tai Lung looked up to see the golden sky lit up by the golden sun, and the current Tai Lung said, _"When I got up, I was in for a shock."_ Tai Lung gasped when he saw his entire right hand was gone! It was gone down to his wrist. He held it in pain, but let go and shouted in pain after he touched it.

"_I began to head out of the Valley in search of help to heal myself,"_ narrated the present Tai Lung, "_it was the worst pain I've ever felt. After I left the Valley, I managed to find something to keep the blood from seeping out too quickly."_

We see Tai Lung walking through a meadow, he sees some tarp that he can use to slow the bleeding down. He began to wrap it around his arm, he groaned in pain as he did. He stopped for a minute and saw that the blood was coming out, he needed to get it wrapped around, or he'll die. Then he had it completely wrapped around his arm and pulled it tight. Oh! What a dreadful, loud, unpleasant shout he let out after he did that! He managed to tie a knot and slow down the bleeding. He laid down on the ground in pain and gasping for air.

"_I don't know how long I laid there,"_ narrated the present Tai Lung, _"it all seemed to be happening so slowly as I laid there. After a while, I decided to move on to get some medical attention."_

Tai Lung got up and began walking again, actually trotting. After a while, he comes to a stop on a mountaintop.

"_It was nearly sundown,"_ narrated the present Tai Lung, _"I couldn't spend the night out there. I had to find some shelter right away. When I began looking around I noticed something in the distance."_

Tai Lung sees a light glowing in the distance, it's a small house with some clothes hanging up.

"_I began to run over to it," _narrated the present Tai Lung, "_I didn't want to be out in the dark for sure. When I reached it, I was panting, I then banged on the door for someone to come. And I was stunned to see who it was."_

A woman tiger came to the door, she pretty much had the figure of Tigress, only she was an aging tiger, about in her 60s. She looked at Tai Lung's hand, that was gone, and she was shocked.

"Come in," said the woman tiger looking at his wound, "I can help you with that."

"Thank you," said Tai Lung, filled with relief.

"_The woman tiger let me into her house,"_ narrated the present Tai Lung, "_she was a medic and she knew how to handle my wound."_

When he got in the house, which wasn't a large one, but good enough, the past Tai Lung sat down in a chair and let the tiger woman examine his wound, she unwrapped the tarp and she gasped when she saw his whole right hand was gone.

"I'm going to get some medicine and things to cure that wound," said the tiger woman.

"Thanks," said Tai Lung, "I was in a fight, and I lost my hand."

"I see," said the tiger woman, "Wait here."

She went to go get the medicine and bandages for Tai Lung, the snow leopard noticed that she had old scrolls about a hyena, wolves, and other things. Tai Lung was curious about them. The tiger woman came back and began to aid Tai Lung.

"What's your name?" the tiger woman asked.

"The name's Tai Lung," said Tai Lung.

"Really?" the tiger woman said with a little shock, "I thought you were in jail."

"I was," said Tai Lung, remembering his escape, but then he made an excuse by saying, "But…I was released."

"I see now," said the tiger woman.

Tai Lung yelped in pain and the woman said, "Sorry about that." She began to clean the wound off that caused some pain to the snow leopard, but it wasn't too bad. Then she put some medicine and antibiotics on it to help it heal.

"Ma'am," said Tai Lung, "I couldn't help but notice those old articles."

"Yes," said the tiger woman, looking over at them. "My husband collected them."

"Where's your husband?" wondered Tai Lung.

The tiger woman looked into Tai Lung's eyes and said, "I don't want to talk about it." Then she finished aiding Tai Lung and put the bandages on him. It felt good that his wound was cleaned and aided.

"Thanks for your help," Tai Lung said with a little smile, seeing his wound was clean.

"No problem," said the tiger woman.

She began to leave to put the stuff up and Tai Lung said, "Wait a minute." The tiger woman stopped, turned around and asked, "What?"

"You look…" said Tai Lung, "familiar to someone I…met up with…who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" the woman asked with caution.

"You look a lot like a female tiger who's a kung fu master at the Jade Palace…" said Tai Lung, raising an eyebrow with a puzzled look, "hold on…"

Tai Lung stood up in shock and his eyes widened, he couldn't believe who it was!

"Are you…" he said with shock, "the master tiger's mother…?"

The tiger woman sighed and said, "Yes…Master Tigress' mother…" Tai Lung was even more shocked now, he couldn't believe it!

"Why haven't you gone back to her?" Tai Lung asked with shock.

Tigress' mother faced him and said: "I don't know…how she'll react when I go back…I abandoned her at the Bao Gu Orphanage while she…was a baby…and…that's how far I'll go…I don't want to talk about it…"

"You're scared?" wondered Tai Lung.

"Yes," Tigress' mother admitted, "I don't know how she'll react! I'm too scared to go to her because I had to abandon her! You don't know what it was like!"

With that, she went to put her stuff back up, Tai Lung was in shock, he couldn't believe he met Master Tigress' mother! Then he looked over at the scrolls, his attention was mostly on the hyena's scroll. He looked at it and then Tigress' mother said, "You can examine it. I got some more on that in the back."

"Thanks," said Tai Lung, "What this about?"

"It's about Nightfall," said Tigress' mother, "Or known as the Kaftar. It's an old legend."

Tai Lung opened the scroll and began to read it.

_End of flashback_

Po, who was still in his fighting stance, was shocked of Tai Lung's story.

"I stayed there for a while until I knew all I knew about the Kaftar," Tai Lung explained, "I stayed there long enough for one of her friends to design this robotic hand I can function it like I had my previous hand."

"But I thought the Wuxi Finger Hold atomized the victim," said Po.

"It does on some people, but not always," Tai Lung pointed out, "It is the Double Wuxi Finger hold that'll completely atomize the victim, no matter how big or small."

"The Double Wuxi Finger Hold?" Po asked.

"It's a hold when each person grabs one of the victim's finger on opposite hands and then you let it rip like the original," explained Tai Lung, "And…I've got something else to show you."

Tai Lung began to search around his hideout while Po slowly got out of his position.

"I've heard the Kaftar came into the Valley of Peace," said Tai Lung as he looked around, "He helped Tigress kick Shifu out of the Jade Palace, and the Valley."

"He's been helping out a lot," said Po, "He's really nice."

Tai Lung scoffed and said, "He's really got you fooled."

"What?" Po said.

"He may seem nice at first, but inside, he's a monster," said Tai Lung.

"What?" Po said, confused, "What're you talking about?"

"He's a strong manipulator and a strong liar," said Tai Lung, "He's evil. Pure evil."

Po got into his fighting stance and said angrily, "The Kaftar is NOT a bad guy!" Tai Lung sighed as he pulled out the scrolls and turned to face the panda.

"Get out of your position," he said firmly, "I've got the scrolls right here."

He rolled out the biggest scroll on the table, Tai Lung sat down and he told Po to sit down too.

"Why should I trust you?" Po asked with caution.

"Either we find out more about the Kaftar," said Tai Lung, "or just attack me, who wants to help. You need this info, Dragon Warrior."

"You wanted the Dragon Scroll, why don't you now?" Po asked with a serious tone.

"I am a master of my own category," Tai Lung admitted, "I realize now that I don't need that scroll. I'm a master, and that's good enough. You're the Dragon Warrior. And you deserved it. Now, let's discuss your new 'ally.'"

Po sat down in the chair and looked at the scroll while Tai Lung said, "The oldest dates of this scroll go back to more than 4,000 years ago. The Kaftar's been known to terrorize villages, the wilderness, and he's also known to haunt the wilderness too." Po looked at the dates, and Tai Lung was right, it goes past 4,000 years!

"The Kaftar doesn't look 4,000 years old," said Po as he looked at the scroll.

"That's because he's a shapeshifter," Tai Lung explained, "Half man, half beast, like a werewolf. Only much worse. He's from Uganda in Africa and he stayed there for most of his life. He recently began to go to different places to terrorize, and recent sightings are from 10 to 20 years ago at least. Until now. But the Valley, doesn't know about the beast."

"Are we gonna warn them?" Po asked, wanting to keep the Valley safe.

"We have to wait at the right time," Tai Lung explained, "The Kaftar's manipulated all of them, including Tigress into a trap. He plots from the shadows to terrorize and conquer. He will say touching things, but he uses those things to trick people. And you should be aware that the Kaftar can listen through anyone's ears and see through their eyes. Which I'm aware of."

"That's creepy," said Po, thinking how creepy that was, "Especially when he talked into everyone's mind at the Christmas Moon Festival."

"I know," said Tai Lung, "He's got powers that we won't believe until we see them. When someone's going through pain and suffering severely, it signals the Kaftar to come and help. But then, after a while, he'll kill and conquer everything, including the person he helped and move on."

Po was horrified when he heard that, then Tai Lung showed him drawings of the Kaftar going through the wilderness killing or haunting things in it, including people. Po couldn't believe all of this.

"Does he have a weakness?" Po asked.

"Oh, no one knows for sure," Tai Lung said truthfully, "If he does, we don't know it. There aren't many shapeshifters in the world. Like only ten are left. Others were killed by the people who wanted to kill them."

"Okay…" said Po, "since you're trying to help and not kick my butt again…what're you going to do?"

"Well, I've got a plan," said Tai Lung, "I'm hoping it'll work so we can bring down the Kaftar."

"We?" asked a confused Po.

"Yes," said Tai Lung, "You're going to help me defeat this Kaftar and save the Valley. Your friends will help too. But not Tigress, because the Kaftar's got her fooled a lot. If we try to get her to help, she'll alert the beast. This is my operation, Dragon Warrior. Are you in?"

Po began thinking about it, and he still thought about some things. Then Tai Lung said, "The Kaftar's slaughtered millions of lives, and he'll continue if we don't stop him." Po looked at Tai Lung and said in a serious tone, "I'm in."

"Good," said Tai Lung, "Let's get started on the operation."

With that, they began to discuss on what they'll do.

**A/N: Oh! Tai Lung's helping them! What a plot twist! And we learned some about the Kaftar's past! And Tai Lung MET Tigress' mother? Tune in for more in the next chapter**


	12. Putting the plan into action

******I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 12 - Putting the plan into action**

Later that night, in the streets of the Valley, Mr. Ping and the four members of the Furious Five have been looking for Po for almost an hour. Viper and Crane are together, they're one of the two teams looking for the panda.

"I don't get why Po would disappear like that," said Viper.

"I know," agreed Crane, "it isn't like him. He wouldn't run off like that."

"Do you think someone kidnapped him?" Viper said, "And…"

She stopped when the thought the kidnapper must've killed him, Crane knew by the look on Viper's face, he shouldn't ask why. He put his wing around her and said, "Don't worry, Viper. We'll find him." Viper nodded as they walked. As they continued to walk, Tai Lung and Po were behind barrels, observing them.

"Remember to get them all to me in secret," whispered Tai Lung.

"Will do," Po whispered with a smile, "Stealth mode."

"No stealth mode," whispered Tai Lung, "Just get them quietly to me without raising any suspicions from Tigress or the Kaftar."

Po nodded and then he began to go after Crane and Viper while Tai Lung slipped back into the shadows. We follow Po as he comes upon the two figures, and he said, "Hey there." They both jumped and whirled around to see Po smiling at them.

"Po!" Viper said with relief, "There you are!"

"We've been looking all over for you!" Crane said with relief.

"I know," said Po, "I know. But be quiet."

"Why?" Viper asked.

"I'll explain later," said Po looking around, then he looked back at the two and asked, "We're the others?"

"I think they went to go check the east part of the Valley," said Viper.

"Let's go get them," said Po.

Po began to run to find them, Viper began to slither fast enough to keep up, while Crane flew after them. With Mr. Ping, he was calling out for Po while Monkey and Mantis walked behind him,

"Po? Po?" Mr. Ping called, "I've got some dumplings! Come out my boy!"

"How long has he been doing that?" Monkey asked Mantis.

"Ever since we started the search," said Mantis as he hopped on Monkey's shoulder, "He's really trying to get him to come out."

"Po!" Mr. Ping called wit ha serious tone, "Don't let me tell them about the song you used to sing as a baby!"

"I'd like to hear that," Monkey said with a smile.

"Me too," replied Mantis with a smile.

"I'll start singing it!" Mr. Ping called out, then he sang out, "Laaaaaa…"

Then Po covered Mr. Ping's beak, keeping his dad from embarrassing him anymore.

"Dad! Not the song!" Po said with embarrassment.

Monkey and Mantis were laughing and Monkey said, "Well, that worked like a charm." Po blushed and asked them, "How much did he say?"

"Nothing," said Mantis, "He was just threatening."

Po let go of his dad's beak before the goose said, "Po! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"I know, Dad, I just got called to something," Po lied.

"For an hour?" Mr. Ping asked with a serious tone, putting his wings on his hips.

"Good food," Po lied with a smile, "Good cake. Love it."

"Well, don't EVER go out without telling your ol' dad!" Mr. Ping said in a serious tone.

"Sorry Dad," said Po, "it won't happen again."

Mr. Ping sighed and said, "Okay son, just don't worry me like that again." Po smiled and said, "I won't. I'll give ya that." Then Po picked up his goose dad and hugged him. When Po put his goose dad down Monkey asked, "Where did you go to anyway?"

"Someone wants us to do something for innocents," said Po, "We're assigned to go help them."

"Let's get Tigress," said Viper.

"Not her," Po said, stopping Viper, "She's staying here."

"Why not?" Crane asked, "She's a hardcore fighter."

"Trust me," Po urged them, "she isn't needed this time. And I'm the Dragon Warrior, I know things. And you need to trust me on this one for sure."

Po looked at all of them with seriousness in his eyes and then the four agreed, a bit reluctant though.

"Where're you off to?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Just outside the Valley," said Po, and that was where they were going.

"Okay son," said Mr. Ping with a smile, "Well, I'm going to bed. Go and kick some tail with your awesomeness!"

Po laughed and stuck up the thumbs up sign, and then they began to make their way while Mr. Ping headed back to his noodle shop. We follow Po and his friends as Po leads him to where Tai Lung told him to lead them to.

"Where're we going anyway?" Viper asked.

"Trust me, Viper," said Po, "This situation is pretty serious. You've gotta trust me."

"I don't understand on what's going on here," said Crane.

"Do you have an explanation, Po?" Mantis asked as he hopped onto Po's shoulder.

"It'll all be explained when we get to the destination," said Po, "The situation's serious."

"How serious is the situation?" asked a voice that belonged to the Kaftar.

"Oh, it's…" Po started, but then he stopped and they turned to see the Kaftar leaning against a building.

"Oh, hey Kaftar," Monkey said with a smile, "Nice night, huh?"

"One week before the Winter Festival, and a clear night," said the Kaftar with a smile, "Yep. I couldn't ask for a better night. Where're y'all off to?"

"We're going to go help some villagers in trouble," Po lied, "It's a typical situation."

"Ah," the Kaftar said with a smile, "and why isn't Tigress with you? The Grandmaster's supposed to help."

"We can handle it," said Po, "besides, Grandmaster Tigress is so strong and beautiful, that we won't have as much fun while fighting with awesomeness."

"I see that," chuckled the Kaftar, "You want Tigress to rest up while y'all take care of the villagers."

"Yes," said Po.

"I'll let you go now," said the Kaftar with a smile, "Take care."

Then he began walking away, while Po led his friends away, and the Kaftar was thinking, _"I know what they're up to. Snow leopard's a fool. They'll soon learn that they know not to mess with me."_

A while later, Po led them into Tai Lung's hideout, the four were not expecting this.

"I thought we were gonna fight bandits," said Mantis.

"Me too," agreed Crane, "What's this about Po?"

"You'd better have a perfect explanation for this," said Viper.

"Yeah!" agreed Monkey.

"Patience people," Po said, looking at them, "This is not what you're expecting."

"You tell'em, Dragon Warrior," said Tai Lung from behind the others, but not Po.

Everyone except Po gasped when they saw Tai Lung standing 10 feet away!

"Tai Lung?" Crane said in shock

"You're alive?" Viper asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes," said Tai Lung, "Po's brought you here for a very serious reason."

"To fight?" Mantis said in an angry tone, "I'll show you snow leopard!"

Mantis charged for Tai Lung, but was stopped by Po, the panda even stopped Monkey from attacking too.

"Po! What're you doing?" Monkey asked in a shocked tone.

"He's not here to fight! He's here to assist!" Po said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Viper asked, "He tried to destroy the Valley! Why are you helping him?"

"He told me about the Kaftar's past, and he's the enemy!" Po said in a serious tone, "Tai Lung's not the enemy."

"What're you talking about?" Crane asked, "The Kaftar's a nice guy!"

"He has you all fooled," Po said seriously, "The hyena's a shapeshifter, he's lived for over 4,000 years, and he's slaughtered millions!"

The four were shocked to hear that, Po had so much seriousness in his voice, that they knew it was true.

"Po's not lying," said Tai Lung, "Look at this scroll."

He unrolled the scroll and pointed to all of the things about the Kaftar, the four read it and when they were finished they were in complete shock, their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Tai Lung…" Viper said with wide eyes, "where did you get this?"

"Tigress' mother," said Tai Lung.

The four gasped when he said that, they looked at Po and he said, "She's alive. She's fifteen miles outside the Valley." The four looked back at Tai Lung in complete shock, he was still alive, Tigress' mother, and the Kaftar's the enemy! What a turnout!

"I met her after the day of my defeat," explained Tai Lung, looking at his robotic hand, "she healed my wound and one of her friends designed the robotic right hand I have on now."

"I can't believe this is happening," Crane said, still shocked.

"Po can't either," said Tai Lung, "I know now that I don't need the Dragon Scroll, I'm a master in my own category. I shouldn't have turned against my home, my family, or anything. I just threw a lot of my life away. And now, I want to set things right."

"What's in it for us?" Viper asked.

"I told Po I needed him and you guys to help me bring down the Kaftar," Tai Lung explained, "he's fooled Tigress and the whole Valley. He's a strong liar and a strong manipulator."

"That hyena's not nice, he's a monster," Po pointed out, making Tai Lung nod, "He's plotting from the shadows to take the Valley."

"How do you know?" Viper asked.

"He plots mostly at night," explained Tai Lung, "He's sneaky and evil. You all are aware that he can speak to you through your minds, he can also look through your eyes and listen through your ears. He probably knows about us doing this. That's why we need to move."

"If he knows about us doing this, why doesn't he stop us?" Mantis asked.

"He's strategic and stealthy," Tai Lung explained, "if he does attack us, he'll alert Tigress and the whole Valley. So, he's not going to attack until he completes his plot. He's hard at work like we are."

The four looked at each other and they knew that this was their only way to defeat the Kaftar.

"I want to help Tigress out of this mess," said Po, "Her pride only led her into a trap. We need to disarm the trap."

"Yes," agreed Tai Lung, "And I also want to point out that we'll try to show Tigress the trap she's in. If she doesn't see it, she's definitely in the trap for sure. The Kaftar would have the upper hand. But there's something else we should take care of before we handle Tigress."

"What's that?" Monkey asked.

"We must get Shifu back into the Valley so we can help her," said Tai Lung.

"But he's exiled," said Po.

"I know," said Tai Lung, "She's the closest thing she's ever had to a father. He needs someone to go talk to him about this right away."

"Who will go?" Monkey asked as they all looked at each other, and then Tai Lung said, "I'll go talk to him." They were shocked to see Tai Lung volunteer.

"But…he might…" Po started but Tai Lung cut him off saying, "Po, he won't listen to you, none of you. I was his son, and I need to show him that I've changed. I have the best chance of talking to him about it. I need to help my little sis' also known as your girlfriend, Po."

Po nodded and then Viper said, "We'll help you." The other four agreed while Tai Lung smiled and said, "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't raise any suspicions to anyone. Not even Mr. Ping or the most trusted villagers."

"Okay…" said Po.

Tai Lung began to leave to find Shifu, and then Po said: "Wait Tai Lung." Tai Lung stopped, turned around and said: "What?"

"Do you know you have…a nephew?" Po asked.

"Of course," said Tai Lung, "I heard of him while I was in prison."

"He's here in the Valley," said Po, "He's been looking for you for a long time."

"Really?" Tai Lung asked with a shocked look.

"Yes…" Po said, but then he got a little sad and said, "but he thinks you're dead, because he heard me arguing with my dad…I just want to let him know you're not dead."

"I'll go see him after this is all cleared up," said Tai Lung.

Po nodded and then Tai Lung left the hideout.

"This has been one heck of a week!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," agreed Monkey.

"All right guys," said Viper, "no word on this to anyone. Got it?"

They all agreed and then they began to head to the Palace to get some sleep.

**A/N: OH! Looks like we're getting the plan into action! Tai Lung's going to talk to Shifu! What's going to happen next? What will Shifu say to Tai Lung? We shall see!**


	13. Manipulation, Oogway, and the right path

******A/N: Listen everyone, I never got to thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it. :D Enjoy the next chapter! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 13 - More manipulations, Oogway, and the right path**

Later in the night, outside the student barracks, Po and his friends have come home from the meeting with Tai Lung they had about half an hour ago. Po yawned followed by Monkey, and then Mantis asked, "What're we gonna do once Tai Lung gets Shifu?"

"We'll have to wait and see," said Po.

"Hey guys!" called a feminine voice.

They stopped in their tracks and they turned to see Tigress coming towards them, she still had the green shawl on and still had Oogway's staff in her hand.

"Heeeyy! Tigress!" Viper said with a little smile.

"Hey guys, you got a minute?" Tigress asked,

"Sure, what's up?" Po asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Tigress said, "Earlier today, the Kaftar said you were turning against me. Is that true?"

"No! No!" Po said, trying to assure her, "Of course not!"

"Why would we turn against you?" Crane asked.

"He sounded serious about it," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he just doesn't fully understand the friendship between us yet," said Mantis.

Tigress began to think and she said, "Okay, but I just don't want to think that you'll become my enemies." Po smiled and said, "We're here for you, Tigress. And we'll always stick for you." Tigress smiled and agreed.

"We've had a long day," said Monkey, "we should get to sleep you know."

"I understand that," Tigress said with a smile, "Remember, it's another day of training tomorrow."

"Got it," Po said with a smile.

Tigress nodded and then they went off to the barracks to get some sleep while Tigress stayed outside to enjoy the cool crisp air. She breathed in and then she breathed out, it felt so good.

"Nice night isn't it?" voice asked.

Tigress jumped and she nearly attacked the Kaftar who was leaning against the barracks' wall.

"Oh, Kaftar," a startled Tigress said, "Don't scare me like that again."

"Apologies, I'm pretty sneaky at night," said the Kaftar.

"I'm figuring that out," Tigress said, gaining herself back.

"Have a lovely chat with your friends?" the Kaftar asked.

"Yes," said Tigress, "And why did you say they'll turn against me? They all love me."

"Or do they?" the Kaftar asked seriously.

"Kaftar," Tigress said, "crossing her arms, you might not understand our friendship very well, but we're the best of friends."

"Oh, I understand your friendship perfectly," said the Kaftar, "You guys always stuck out for one another, you've been through thick and thin, and always made it. You love that panda so much that you'll even die for him."

"I guess…" said Tigress, "you understand us better than I thought…"

"It's my business to understand things," said the Kaftar, "And out there, I've seen them plotting in the shadows about taking the Palace and claiming the Valley."

"What?" said a confused Tigress, "Kaftar, that's ridiculous."

"It might seem so," said the Kaftar in a serious tone, "but I know things you don't. Your friends aren't who you think they are."

"That's a lie!" Tigress shouted, "Why're being like this?"

"Can't I help a friend?" the Kaftar asked, "Do you want to lose your love? Your Palace? Your Valley?"

Tigress sighed and looked at the ground and said, "No, I don't."

"Then trust me," urged the Kaftar, "I can help you get what you want most. Those 'friends' of yours, shall be your prey before you know it."

Then he went into the shadow and Tigress called out, "Kaftar! Please come back!"

"_There shall soon be darkness throughout,"_ the Kaftar said through her mind.

With that, she heard nothing more but the silence of the night, and a light breeze. Everything seemed so creepy once the Kaftar left, she literally shook in fear and then she went in to the barracks to get some sleep herself.

The next morning, in the village 20 miles outside the Valley of Peace, we see Shifu walking down the street, he's still battered like he was before, but only a little worse. He's still saddened from what happened to him over a week ago.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" Shifu asked himself miserably.

When he asked that to himself, he felt the presence of Oogway in the wind.

"_Ah, Shifu, having pain and suffering,"_ Oogway said from overhead.

Shifu looked around and said, "Master?" After looking around some more, he sees the ghost of Oogway standing in the street. Shifu bowed before him and said, "Master Oogway, what brings you here?"

"I've heard what has happened in the last week or so," said the wise turtle, "Tigress is the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace thanks to the Kaftar, huh?"

"You'd better believe it," Shifu said miserably, yet a bit angered, "She took my place, and she wasn't even first in line after me. It was Po!"

"Ah, Shifu," said Oogway, "your students shouldn't be doing kung fu all the time. They all need a break once in a while."

"Kung fu isn't about having fun, Master," said Shifu.

"Focus and harmony it is," said Oogway, "but the panda and the tiger had great feelings for each other. You came in and broke their connection, that's why Tigress needed that hyena, and then she banished you."

"But Master!" Shifu said, "It's a policy not to have relationships in the Jade Palace!"

"Ah, Shifu," Oogway said, "you're still holding on to the Illusion of Control. You want to control the students your way, but have you considered the way they want to do?"

"I'm their Master," said Shifu, "and Tigress' father…at least I was…"

"That might be, Shifu," said Oogway with a smile, "but you've got to let go of the illusion of control. All you need is love to be happy, true love never dies. Look at Po and Tigress, I've watched them from above and I've seen them laughing, playing, hanging out, hugging, kissing and other sweet things. I saw then from the beginning of their relationship, true love."

"But the rules!" Shifu pointed out.

"My friend, you made that policy," Oogway pointed out, "I did not. I just wanted the warriors to focus when danger is near. When danger's not near, they can relax and enjoy themselves. Anyone can have a love relationship, Shifu."

Shifu sighed and knew he couldn't confront anything his master said, he knew Oogway is old, and wiser than anyone of them, including him.

"I wanted to good for my daughter," Shifu said with a downed tone, "I thought I was."

"You're not seeing what'll make her happy," Oogway said with a smile, look at her and yourself, Shifu, you need to let go of the Illusion of Control. You must show her a true father's love."

"How can I?" Shifu asked, "I'm too afraid because of Tai Lung."

"I wouldn't have let them compete for the Dragon Scroll if they had darkness in their hearts," Oogway said, "They are good and trustworthy warriors, and you're a great master. They looked up to you to get them up to where they are today, and you can change yourself to make them have an even better time at the Palace."

"I understand all of this, Master, but I'm not so sure," said Shifu.

"You must try and let go of your pride for them," Oogway advised, "it's not always about kung fu, everyone should have a normal life. Even for you. Take a break once in a while. We all need breaks."

Shifu sighed, and then he felt guilty about the whole thing, if he hadn't broken Po and Tigress apart, none of this would've happened!

"What do I do, Master?" Shifu asked, desperate for an answer.

"Follow the one back to the Valley," answered Oogway, "and there you'll confront the Kaftar. Tai Lung will explain the rest."

As he disappeared, Shifu formed a shocked look and he said desperately, "Master! Wait! Master! Tai Lung's alive?!" He stood there in shock just looking up at the sky, he didn't know what to do if Tai Lung showed up.

"There you are!" Tai Lung shouted from behind, "I found you!"

Shifu whirled around to see his former foster son standing 10 feet away.

"Tai Lung?!" Shifu said in shock, "You're alive?! But…but how?"

"The Wuxi Finger Hold sometimes atomizes the victim, but I only lost a hand," Tai Lung explained.

He showed Shifu the robotic right hand that used to have his paw, Shifu was greatly shocked to see him alive.

"Shifu," Tai Lung said gently, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to bring you back with me to the Valley."

"How can I trust you?!" Shifu asked, still shocked, "You tried to destroy the Valley and kill me!"

"And I'm sorry for trying to do so," said Tai Lung, feeling guilty about the whole thing, "I realized I don't need that Dragon Scroll, I'm a master of my own category."

"How can I believe you?!" demanded Shifu.

"Because Po and the others know about the Kaftar," Tai Lung admitted, "He's evil, and he's going to kill everyone."

"What?" said Shifu.

"He's a strong liar and a strong manipulator," admitted Tai Lung, "He might seem nice at first, but he's a monster."

He pulled out the scroll to show Shifu, who took it right away. After a while of reading it, he just dropped it in shock.

"This is real…" he said in shock.

"And I need you to come back with me to confront Tigress and pull her out of the woods to defeat the Kaftar," said Tai Lung.

"But I…" Shifu started, but then Oogway said from overhead, _"Remember Shifu, you can never be afraid to do what's right."_ Shifu looked at Tai Lung, he then remembered Oogway telling him that he was going to explain the rest.

"Okay, I'll go," said Shifu.

"Excellent," said Tai Lung, "But we need to get you back in secret since you're exiled."

"Understood," said Shifu, "And while on the way back, you can explain the whole thing to me."

"Can do," said Tai Lung, "Let's go back now!"

They began to do so, they were running too, as they ran back, Tai Lung began explaining everything about the Kaftar, the operation, just everything.

Later, in Tai Lung's hideout, Po and four of the Furious Five are waiting for Tai Lung to return with Shifu.

"I wonder how it's going with Shifu," said Viper.

"Who knows?" said Mantis, "It must be tough, considering how harsh Shifu is."

"Mantis," said Po, "even though he was harsh, we shouldn't talk about him like that."

"Mr. Softie over here," teased Monkey.

Viper hissed that made them stop.

"Who knows when Tai Lung will be back," said Crane, "It might be 15 or so years."

"That's when you're wrong, Crane," said Tai Lung from behind them.

They all jumped and then they turned to see Tai Lung and Shifu was standing besides him!

"Shifu!" Viper said when she saw her master.

Shifu nodded and then he went over to Po.

"I…got something I want to say…" Shifu said, that made Po gulp and then Shifu said, "Before Tai Lung came, Oogway told me about your love and my blindness. I see the damage I've done."

"You do?" Po asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," Shifu admitted, "Po, I thought I was doing you and Tigress a favor earlier. It was…my pride that blinded me, I didn't want you two together because I thought it'll ruin the training. I was wrong, everyone deserves a break from kung fu once in a while."

"I'm glad you see that now," said Viper.

Shifu looked at her, then pack at Po and continued, "And another thing, I…made up that policy because I thought it'll be just focus and harmony, not fun. I was wrong, but Oogway wasn't. He says everyone deserves a break, and look at him. He was wiser than all of us. Po…if it means anything…I'll let you date Tigress until we get past this situation…I-I'm sorry for everything."

Po smiled and then he hugged Shifu saying, "I forgive you." Shifu was a little surprised by this, but he allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Now that Shifu sees that," said Crane, "should we try and tell Tigress?"

"We should," said Tai Lung, "it's a way to pull her out of the Kaftar's trap. But it won't be easy. We must be careful while doing this. The Kaftar's intelligent, he uses no armies to defeat the Valleys. Only he alone can destroy one Valley in one night."

Po set Shifu down and asked, "When do we make our move?"

"We'll head out in 10 minutes to show Tigress the trap," said Tai Lung, "and then we'll confront the Kaftar and defeat him."

They all agreed to that and then Tai Lung said, "Be warned though, the Kaftar will be watching."

"I won't let my daughter be taken by that beast!" Shifu said in a serious tone.

"I won't either!" Po said in a serious tone, "Let's show him our awesomeness! When it's time…boo…rip off…not time yet…"

"Po. Focus," Shifu urged him.

Po nodded and then they began to prepare for their next move.

**A/N: Looks like we're starting to really crank it up! What will they do with Tigress? What will she say about Shifu? What's the Kaftar up to? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Countering Tigress' trap

******A/N: Here's chapter 14! Will they show Tigress the trap she's in? We shall see! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 14 - Countering Tigress' trap**

A while later in the streets of the Valley, Tigress is out looking for her friends, she still had on her green shawl. Is she always gonna wear that? The villagers took notice of her and they bowed in respect before her. She felt prideful and confident in herself, she's in a dangerous trap made by the Kaftar. She sighed and asked herself: "Why have they been going out at later hours? I should find out what's going on." She continued to walk on and in the shadows, Po and Tai Lung were watching the tiger pass by without noticing them.

"Now, you remember the plan, huh?" Tai Lung whispered to Po.

"I'm ready," said Po.

"Go get her," whispered Tai Lung, "I'm going to go back to the place we're going to meet at."

Po nodded and then he began to go after Tigress while Tai Lung slipped away into the shadows. We follow Po as he goes after Tigress.

"Hey, Tigress!" Po called out to her.

Tigress stopped in her tracks and turned to see Po. She smiled and said, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am, sweetums," Po said with a smile.

Tigress chuckled and blushed, but then she got serious again, she looked into his jade green eyes and asked, "Where're the others?"

"Oh, I think they're out enjoying the Christmas sights Po said with a smile, "The Winter Festival is in six days!"

"I'm looking forward to that," Tigress said with a smile, "Is that why you and the others have been going out?"

"Well…sort of…" said Po.

"What do you mean sort of?" Tigress asked.

"I can't explain here," said Po, "But I can show you what's going on."

Tigress was confused and she asked, "What's going on, Po?"

"I'll explain when we get to our destination," Po said softly, "I want you to come with me, with no one else."

"Po…I don't…" said an unsure Tigress, but then Po said softly, "Tigress, please come with me."

Tigress looked into Po's sweet jade eyes, they sparkled in the night, Tigress smiled at the sight and then she agreed to go. Po smiled and wrapped his right arm around Tigress as they began walking towards their destination.

"Are the others coming?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Po, "We're all going. Even…two more are gonna be there…"

"Who?" Tigress asked.

"The one who's leading us on something, and someone you might know," said Po.

Tigress was confused, but she kept going along with this with her beloved panda.

Later that night, Po and Tigress enter a large room that's empty, it only had a few chairs and some weapons on the walls. This place is on the outskirts of the Valley, and it's very isolated.

"This place feels creepy," said Tigress.

"I know," Po said, but then he smiled and said, "But I'm here. You don't have anything to worry about."

Tigress smiled and rubbed her head against Po's chest, making him smile a bit wider. Then Po began to walk to one of the seats and stopped.

"Tigress…you should sit down," said Po.

"All right, my panda," Tigress said with a smile.

Po smiled, Tigress sat down and just looked at the place. Po's heart was racing a bit from nervousness because of what's gonna happen. Then they both heard rumbling, and it stopped after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Tigress asked Po, then she heard a voice that belonged to Crane say, "We've just sealed off the place.

Tigress looked to see her other four friends she smiled and said, "There you are. I've been wondering about you guys."

"We always want to be with our Tigress," Viper said with a smile.

"Aw, thanks," replied Tigress with a smile.

Then Viper got into a chair while Monkey and Mantis did too, well Mantis stood on one and Crane stood on the ground. Then Po sat down in his own chair.

"Po," said Tigress, "can you fill me in on what's going on here? You guys have been a little…mysterious for the past night or so."

"We'll give the info right now," said Monkey.

"All right, let's here it," said Tigress as she tuned in to listen.

"I'll start," said Po.

He turned to Tigress and took her by her paws, looked into her eyes and said, "Tigress…last night…I got an unexpected visit from someone…he showed me the true history of the Kaftar…" Tigress was amazed at that, she didn't know what to say other than, "He or she did?"

"Yes, my love," Po said, he now was a bit nervous as he said, "He showed us what the beast has done in the past. He's killed millions of lives."

"What?!" Tigress said in disbelief. "No! He's not evil!"

"It's my turn now," Viper said, going up to the tiger, "Tigress, I'm like a sister to you, and I always comfort you when in need. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care for you. The Kaftar's…really a shapeshifter…who's been living for more than 4,000 years…and he's terrorized villages and the wilderness for that long…"

"That's ridiculous," Tigress said, not believing them, "Why would you say something like that about him?"

"Because we really care for you, Tigress," said Monkey, "We all want to help you, but we can't if you won't let us."

Tigress looked at all of their faces, and she saw the seriousness and concern in their eyes. She sighed and said, "Go on."

"It's been mysterious to notify that a mysterious hyena would come out of the shadows to come help you get Po back," Crane pointed out.

"He helped me gain Po back," Tigress pointed out, "and he's given me the Jade Palace, the Valley, and more than I hoped for! He's sweet!"

"He might seem sweet and say comforting things, but he's really a monster," Mantis said.

"No! No!" Tigress shouted, trying to defend herself, "This is crazy! Are you all trying to turn against me?!"

"Why would we do that?" Po asked.

"The Kaftar said you're turning against me!" Tigress screamed, "Why?!"

"We're not turning against you, Tigress," Po said gently, "We're trying to help you. That beast has lead you into a deep trap. The only way out is to see it and climb out. I wouldn't have called us here if I didn't love you. But why're we here, Tigress? It's because I care for you, and I love you."

Tigress began to calm down a bit and she asked, "So, what's your catch?"

"We're planning to counter the Kaftar and bring him down so the Valley will be free," Po explained, "He's planning to destroy it."

"How do you know that?" Tigress asked, confused.

"Someone in here," said Po, "who will be joining us shortly told us the Kaftar plots from the shadows. He's strategic and stealthy."

"Also," said Viper, "he could be listening in on our conversation right now. He's manipulating you, Tigress."

"He's not manipulating me!" Tigress said in the Kaftar's defense.

"Yes he is!" argued Mantis, "We've seen what he's done in the past ourselves, and we know what he truly is!"

"And you need to let go of your pride, Tigress!" Crane urged her, "If you have pride, you will fall! And if you fall, you'll be miserable!"

"I don't know what to believe. You, or the Kaftar," Tigress said in a low voice.

"And you wouldn't believe your own love that you've known for a couple years?" Po asked, "And just trust in some hyena you've known for only 8 days?"

Tigress sighed again; she's slowly but surely starting to see it.

"And…" Po said in a nervous tone, "this evening…someone let us begin dating…"

"What're you talking about?" asked Tigress, "We're free to be together!"

"And that you are," said a voice from behind, that made Tigress whirl around to see Shifu standing against the wall behind her!

"SHIFU!" screamed/roared an infuriated Tigress, "YOU'RE BANISHED FROM THE VALLEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

She tried to attack, but Po stopped her and pleaded, "No! Don't attack him! He's here to help too!"

"WHY?!" Tigress roared, her eyes and face were filled with rage, "HE TRIED TO BREAK US APART! AND YOU'RE BRINGING HIM BACK?! THE KAFTAR WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS! YOU DON'T CARE!"

Viper had to wrap herself around Tigress to keep her from attacking Shifu, Po kissed her to stun Tigress long enough for Viper to secure herself.

"Sorry Tigress!" Po said, sorry he was doing this, "But we're doing this for your own good!"

"AND LETTING THIS BEAST BACK IN THE VALLEY?! TRAITORS!" Tigress screamed/roared.

"We're not traitors!" Po said desperately, "We're here to help you out! Please listen, Tigress! Shifu's got something to say!

Po covered Tigress' mouth before she could say anything else.

"Tigress…" said Shifu, with a bit of a sad look "earlier today, Oogway spoke with me and told me I've done wrong…I-I thought I was doing the right thing for you and Po. But…I was wrong about it…I-I made that policy so that you'll focus on kung fu. It-It was my pride, that blinded me…I thought it'll be great to see all of you as number one in the history of kung fu. But…I was wrong…Oogway was right…you all deserve a break once in a while…I-I'm sorry…I never gave you true love as a father…or anyone…I was afraid you would end up like Tai Lung…I'm sorry, Tigress. I'm sorry, Po, I'm sorry everyone."

Tigress' face softened, she was a bit awestruck at what Shifu said, but then she hardened her heart, she growled and said, "You're just testing me!"

"He's not testing you! No one is!" said a voice.

Tigress gasped when she heard that, she looked over to see Tai Lung, and then he held up his robotic hand that covered his wound from the Wuxi Finger Hold.

"TAI LUNG?!" Tigress roared, "YOU ALL ARE TRAITORS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME PO?!"

"I wouldn't betray you!" Po shouted, "Tai Lung's redeemed and he wants to save the Valley!"

"How can we trust him?!" Tigress demanded with anger, "How can ANY of you trust him?! Especially you Shifu! You're all turning against me!"

"If we were," said Tai Lung, "we would've already taken back the Grandmaster position from you. Yet we haven't."

Tigress ROARED and shouted, "Quiet! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Calm down, sis!" Viper urged.

"And…" Tigress said with anger, "calm…calm down in front of that monster and Tai Lung?! This is outrageous!"

"Tigress, please focus here," said Crane.

"I can't with these two here!" Tigress screamed, "I can't believe you've all been lying about wanting me as Grandmaster! You're trying to take me down!"

Po made Tigress look right into his eyes and he said, "Look Tigress, I know this doesn't look good from you. But this is going to be a good thing. And…"

"Now you're on the wrong side!" Tigress shouted with anger, "And I made you second in command! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

They all gasped when she said that, Po looked up at Tai Lung who shook his head and said, "She's even worse than I thought…"

"Tigress," said Shifu, "I don't want you trapped by that hyena. We're all here for you."

"For what reason?!" Tigress demanded with anger.

She was literally showing her claws towards everyone, with a raging face, letting them know to be VERY careful, or stop right away!

"Tai Lung, bring the scroll in," said Po.

Tai Lung pulled it out saying, "Way ahead of you, Dragon Warrior." Tigress looked at Tai Lung with hatred in her eyes as he unrolled the scroll about the Kaftar, she then demanded, "Why did you call Po the Dragon Warrior? Wasn't it 'your' destiny?"

"I realized I don't need that scroll," said Tai Lung, "I'm a master in my own category. I've earned Shifu's approval, and that's good enough for me."

Tigress still didn't buy into it, she looked at the scroll Tai Lung was holding. When she read it, she was shocked.

"Is this a fake?!" she demanded.

"I don't know how to make fake stuff," Tai Lung admitted.

"He's right," said Crane, "Shifu told us the stories in the past."

"And if you take notice," said Po, pointing to the scroll's faded writing, "the writings are fading from the scroll, and it's yellowed over the years."

Tigress looked at the scroll more and she saw the part about the Kaftar killing millions, terrorizing the villages or the wilderness. He's a shapeshifter, over 4,000 years old, originally from Uganda in Africa.

"Where did you get this from?" Tigress asked.

"Your mother…" Po said.

Tigress' eyes widened, and she looked at Po with shock, uh oh. Po shouldn't have told her, but instead of slapping him she asked, "M-My mother?"

"Yes," said Tai Lung, "I met your mother, and she aided me."

Tigress looked at Tai Lung in disbelief, she didn't know her mother was alive.

"How can I believe you?" Tigress asked in a serious tone, "You tried to destroy the Valley."

"That I tried to do," said Tai Lung, "But now, I know that it was wrong. I've committed crimes against the Valley and my family. I never stood up for them. I wish there was a way I could repay y'all."

"We're hoping for that," said Po.

"And I'll submit once we're past this situation," Tai Lung admitted.

Tigress just couldn't believe that the Kaftar was the bad guy, she wanted to apologize, but she kept her mouth shut.

"What's next, Tai Lung?" Mantis asked.

"The next thing to do is to confront the Kaftar and defeat him," said Tai Lung, "But be warned, he has something called inner strength."

"Inner strength?" Po asked, confused.

"It's a kung fu move that requires extreme determination and focus," Shifu explained, "It'll really give you energy even when you're badly wounded."

"Tigress, do you want to counter the Kaftar?" Viper asked, wanting to end this.

Tigress didn't know, she was so confused, and still filled with pride. Then Po made his move, he looked into her eyes and said, "I know you wanted us to be together, and Shifu knows it too. But you've got to let go of your pride and fortune to fight the Kaftar. He's lead you into a deep trap, Tigress. I don't want you to get killed. If I didn't do any of this, I wouldn't love you. But I have done all of this. What does that tell you, Tigress?" Tigress could hear the seriousness and sadness in Po's voice, she then said, "You love me. I know you do."

"Then will you counter the Kaftar to free yourself from this deathtrap and the Valley?" Po asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Tigress sighed and then she nodded and said, "I'll go confront him, and then I'll give you the signal to move."

"Yes," said Tai Lung, "But be VERY warned, the Kaftar can absorb the victim and shapeshift into the victim to manipulate us like we're hitting you. Be CAREFUL, little sis, the Kaftar's evil and he will kill you or do that."

Tigress nodded, that was told to Po and the others, we just didn't hear it. Tigress got up from her seat and looked at the others.

"We'll follow you," said Tai Lung, "BE careful."

"Be VERY careful," warned Po with a serious tone.

Viper and the others told her to be careful as well, Tigress nodded and began to go.

"I'm glad we worked this out," Po said to Tai Lung.

"Tell me about it," replied Tai Lung.

"Let's all focus," said Shifu, "We don't want to lose Tigress to the Kaftar."

"And if we do?" Po asked with a worried tone.

"Then let God be with us," said Viper.

They agreed as they began to follow Tigress to the Jade Palace, where the Kaftar is.

**A/N: Looks like we're getting closer to the battle! Will we lose our Tigress to the evil Kaftar? Will they defeat him? We shall see. I originally was gonna let Tigress defy everything she was told, but that just didn't come into the final take.**


	15. Prelude to the Final Battle

******A/N: The prelude to the final battle! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 15 - Prelude to the Final Battle**

Later at the Palace Arena, Tigress, Po, her friends, Shifu, and Tai Lung are ready to take on the Kaftar and save the Valley from his evil claws.

"And why didn't we warn the Valley?" Tigress asked.

"The Valley won't believe us because the Kaftar's manipulated them all," Po explained, "The way to do this is to confront the Kaftar himself."

"Tigress, are you ready for this?" Crane asked.

"Tigress, I wonder if I should go," Viper said with concern, "I don't want you close to him without us."

"I'm the stronger one," said Tigress, "I can handle the Kaftar. I don't want any of you in danger. I got myself and everyone into this mess, and I've gotta get you and them out of it."

"Be very careful," warned Tai Lung, "He's incredibly strong."

Tigress nodded and then she began to tromp towards the Palace.

"Let's keep a safe distance behind her," he said to the others.

They nodded as they began to follow Tigress up the stairs towards the Palace, the area was dark and eerie looking as they went up, even the silhouette of the Palace looked creepy in the fog, it gave Mantis and Monkey the chills, the night seemed darker than any other night that any of them had seen before. They saw Tigress heading up to the Palace, but then it got so dark they couldn't see her anymore.

"Does anyone see her?" Po asked the others.

"No…I…" said Shifu, then he sees a figure heading towards the left, it seemed to be Tigress, she signaled them to follow her the way she was going. They shrugged but they decided to follow her. Little did they know…that the real Tigress was still heading towards the Palace. What was that?

With Tigress, she entered the Hall of Warriors with caution, she's walking while looking for the Kaftar. On the walls, the pillars, everywhere as she walked. She herself felt a chill go up her spine, she was very nervous.

"K-Kaftar…I know you're in here…" Tigress said in a nervous tone.

She kept walking forward and then the Kaftar landed behind her! She jumped and she almost fell into the Moon Pool!

"Well, well, if it isn't the tiger girl," the Kaftar said.

Tigress whirled around to see him and then she said in anger, "You! You've killed millions of lives! You're the evil one!"

The Kaftar chuckled and said, "It may seem that way." Tigress smirked proudly and said, "Well, we got you now!" she turned around and commanded, "GUYS! ATTACK!" She heard nothing from them, she called out to them again and nothing came.

"A little awkward for the hardcore, huh?" taunted the Kaftar.

"What did you do to them?!" Tigress demanded with anger.

"I've done nothing but made them think you were heading towards the Dragon Grotto," the Kaftar said while looking at his sharp claws.

Tigress growled and shouted, "You cowa-" The Kaftar threw her over him and she landed with a boom on the floor.

"A weak tiger like you can't take me!" the Kaftar shouted, "I'm Nightfall! I'm stronger than ALL of you!"

Tigress got up and began attacking the Kaftar! Throwing punches and kicks, she even grabbed his neck and threw him towards a pillar that was greatly damaged upon impact. The Kaftar just looked into her eyes with his evil dark eyes.

"Answer me, Kaftar!" Tigress shouted with anger, "What have you done?! You were nice, when you were really evil! Tell me why you did this!"

"So, it seems like the little tiger wants some answers," the Kaftar said with a small smile.

Tigress ROARED at the Kaftar with hate.

"Okay, first…" said the Kaftar, then he grabbed Tigress by the neck in a flash and threw her into the opposite wall! Tigress weakly looked to see the Kaftar walking over! He continued saying, "You were called Tigress the Monster at Bao Gu! You're nothing but a monster! That's all that you ever were!"

The Kaftar harshly grabbed her and said, "You've lived your whole entire life with nothing but anger and destruction! You ruin everything you touch! Everything about you and your life is nothing! You're nothing but TRASH! And it's time for the trash to be thrown away!"

Then he threw her towards the Sword of Heroes that almost killed her! She threw it at the Kaftar, but he dodged it and Tigress began fighting him! The Kaftar just cackled as he barely made any moves to fight while Tigress fought like a maniac. She was kicking and punching him so hard, I can't describe how fast she was doing it. Then the Kaftar just punched her once and it sent her flying into the doors of the Palace!

"I came to you to help you!" shouted the Kaftar, "But I've always been evil! There're a lot of cruel things in the world, Tigress! And you've brought one upon yourself!"

Tigress sat up and shouted with rage, "You gave me the Palace! You gave me Po! And yet you set me UP!" She ROARED and came running at him with her claws out! She tackled him, but he didn't fall down! The Kaftar chuckled and threw Tigress up towards the ceiling! He's barely even trying! When Tigress came back down to the ground, the Kaftar caught her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No mother to care for you…" the Kaftar growled, "your father's gone…no uncle…no aunt…no family member…you're a poor dumb girl that's had nothing but a useless life! You're Tigress! Tigress the MONSTER!"

He threw her across the Sacred Hall of Warriors again and she crashed into the exhibit of Oogway's staff! Tigress looked up at it and saw Oogway's painting. She slowly stood back up, she still wanted to fight him. The Kaftar was just amused at this battered tiger still standing.

"Ah, you're still standing," said the Kaftar with a dangerous smile, "Not bad for an amateur fighter."

"I am not nothing!" Tigress screamed out of anger, "You're the monster, the people love me."

"No," said the Kaftar, "They're all nice to you because they feel sorry for you. Especially the panda."

"No!" Tigress screamed, not believing him, "They all love and care for me!"

"They hate and despise you!" shouted the Kaftar, "You're nothing but an embarrassment to the world! Nothing! Meant to be thrown away! That's all that you and everyone are!"

Tigress was being severely affected by the evil Kaftar, he's just evil! Pure evil! Tigress clichéd her hands into fists and charged at the Kaftar! She ROARED as she charged for him, but before she could attack, the Kaftar grabbed her, threw her into the ceiling again and slammed her to the ground! Tigress tried to get up but the beast caught her again and began to give her a beating!

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Grotto, Po and the others have followed "Tigress" to the Grotto. Only to see no sign of her.

"Tigress?!" Po called out.

"She's gone!" said Shifu.

Tai Lung began thinking, why would she lead them all the way out here. After thinking, he realized something.

"No…" he said with a horrified look.

"What?" Viper asked.

"The Kaftar tricked us!" Tai Lung said, "We've gotta get back to the Palace and check on Tigress!"

They all began to run back towards the Palace.

Back in the Sacred Hall of Warriors,the Kaftar punched Tigress across the room again and she landed with another hard BOOM. The Hall was destroyed from the Kaftar's blows. Tigress was so weak that she could barely stand anymore.

"So weak, so vulnerable, can't stand up for anything," said the Kaftar, "Nothing matters to you. You're a heartless monster."

"Same to you, baloney brain," Tigress said weakly.

"Name-calling won't help you here," the Kaftar said.

"Po and the others are probably figuring that you've set them up!" Tigress said weakly, still angered, "You can't keep secrets forever!"

"I figured that'll happen," the Kaftar said with an evil grin, "But what they don't realize is that they'll be too late."

"Oh no, they won't be!" Tigress said with anger.

Tigress tried to attack, but the Kaftar punched her chest and she went flying out into the Arena!

Tigress tumbled down the steps and landed with another hard crash when she hit the bottom of the stairs. She's too weak to fight anymore. She's battered and can hardly stand. It's something else that she can STILL stand. She got up and was woozily standing. She's just extremely weak. All she could think about now was being safe in Po's warm arms with her friends by his side and Shifu being there for her.

"Time's up," the Kaftar said through her mind, "Do you know what it's like to have no control? Are you wanting to die to find the true answers?"

Tigress didn't respond, she was too battered and too weak.

"The time's come for the showdown," the Kaftar said through her mind, "And we all know who'll win. ME of course! Ha! Ha! Your pathetic friends don't stand a chance against me. You couldn't even stand up against me. Nothing can stop me! I have no weakness! You all do! And you can't do anything about it!"

She didn't notice something like tree sap heading towards her from behind the roof! Tigress coughed out of exhaustion and pain.

"Now it's time to have some real fun," the Kaftar said through her mind.

Then Tigress noticed a drop of tree sap dropped onto her arm! She tried to get it off, but it wouldn't come off! Then the rest of the tree sap like stuff grabbed Tigress and began to wrap around her! She began to scream but the sap covered her mouth! She fell to her knees and looked down at the floor, the sap's the Kaftar! He shapeshifted into the tree sap! Tigress looked up at us as it completely wrapped around her, she formed a devious smile and then she morphed into the Kaftar who lurched towards us while ROARING! The Kaftar's overtaken Tigress! Just like that!

**A/N: OH! Cliffhanger! The Kaftar's got Tigress in his grasp! Will we get her back? The Kaftar said he has no weakness! Will they be able to defeat the Kaftar? Find out in the next chapter!**


	16. The Final Battle, part 1

******A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 16 - The Final Battle, part 1**

Po and the others have made it into the Hall of Warriors, they were anxiously looking for Tigress because of the destroyed Hall.

"Anyone see her?" Viper asked in a worried tone.

"No I don't see her!" Po said in a fast and worried tone.

"Let's find her quickly!" Shifu said in a fast and worried tone.

They began looking around quickly for Tigress, it was so scary for her friends to be in this situation. Po turned over some broken armor and sees nothing that points to the lost tiger. Tai Lung was searching the far side of the Hall, and then he shouted, "Split up, everyone! We've gotta find her quickly! If you see the Kaftar, yell 'Mars'!"

"Mars?" Po said, confused.

"Hey, it's my favorite planet!" Tai Lung pointed out.

They shrugged and then they split up to find Po, Crane and Viper went together while Monkey and Mantis went into a team, and then there's Shifu and Tai Lung, they went into one team too. Leaving just Po to search on his own.

Po then came out of the Palace to the Palace arena and he is calling out for Tigress as he anxiously looks for her. He climbed down the last set of steps just hoping to find her.

"Tigress?" Po called, "Are you out here?"

He heard nothing out from her. He then looked up to see the ghostly moon that's only half a moon, close anyway.

"Tigress?" Po called in a worried tone, "Please come here! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tigress said from behind him.

Po jumped when he heard her voice, he whirled around to see her smiling at him.

"Tigress!" said a relieved Po while holding his chest, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tigress asked with a smile, "I just got hung up."

"Sweet!" Po said with a smile, "Now I can signal the others."

He tried to call out for them, but Tigress covered his mouth, she looked into his eyes and said gently, "Shhhhhh, let's enjoy ourselves."

"But Tigress," said Po, "we've gotta find the Kaftar and defeat him."

"No," said Tigress with a smile, "You cannot defeat him."

"What?" Po said with confusion, knowing Tigress, she wouldn't give up.

"What makes you think you can defeat him?" Tigress asked, "I don't think I would want you out there with him."

"But I…" Po started but Tigress burst into anger screaming, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" Po gasped when Tigress snapped at him like that. She's never done that to him before.

"Tigress, what the heck is wrong with you?" Po asked.

"YOU ARE, DOPE!" Tigress screamed out of anger, "YOU'RE NOT THE DRAGON WARRIOR YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR!"

Po was near crying and then Tigress said, "But, to prove yourself, FIGHT ME!" Then she grabbed him and then kicked him out of the arena and went after him! But she didn't know that Crane had seen what she'd done.

We follow the two fighting creatures as Tigress has her paws on Po's neck, she's trying to choke him! Po managed to break free from her grasp and then they began tumbling down the thousand footsteps! Tigress was the one taking the impacts and she said something random like "Ow" "Ah" "Eee" when she hit the steps. She then did something and grabbed Po saying, "Your turn!" Then she made Po take in the impacts, it was hurting him too. Tigress has never fought Po with so much rage. She then kicked him down towards the Valley below and he landed on a food stand! Po managed to sit up and in the shadow of the night, he saw Tigress transform into the Kaftar!

"WHAT THE…?!" Po shouted in complete shock.

The Kaftar landed in front of Po and kicked him into a building! It sent villagers fleeing from the battle scene. Po looked up to see the Kaftar walking towards him.

"YOU!" Po yelled in shock, "You did something to Tigress!"

"I've absorbed her," the Kaftar said, "I've overtaken her. She's mine now."

Po grew angry at the Kaftar instantly when he said that, he yelled and charged at the Kaftar and they began fighting! The Kaftar was pretending to be weaker with Po than with Tigress, he wanted to have some fun. Po shouted "Feet of Fury" and began to rapidly kick the Kaftar with his feet. The Kaftar went flying into a building, but he came back out in a flash and punched Po, sending him into another food stand. They continued their battle, Po seemed to have the upper hand, but the Kaftar was just testing him. The Kaftar chuckled and punched him away again. Po shouted again and side kicked the Kaftar, but it did no good! The beast grabbed Po's leg and threw him across the street! The Kaftar began throwing food at Po and then knives, but he dodged them and the panda continued to fight the striped hyena.

Po and the Kaftar were throwing punches and kicks as they continued down the street, and then they began to take the fight to the rooftops! The two figures began leaping from building from building, only Po was panting as he went. They met up with each other and began to fight again. Po kicked the Kaftar and punched him, but the hyena grabbed him again and kicked him onto another rooftop in the distance! The Kaftar went after him, when he almost reached him, Shifu kicked the Kaftar into the streets! Then the others came to help Po up and when the panda saw Tai Lung he yelled, "MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRSSSSSS!"

"AGH!" Tai Lung said in pain as he held his right ear, "Don't yell in my ear!"

"Well you told me to yell that!" said Po.

"I know!" said Tai Lung in a serious tone, "Let's just beat him to bits!"

They all charged for the Kaftar, who was outnumbered by the warriors, Shifu demanded that he give back his daughter while Viper demanded it too. The Kaftar just laughed as they continued to fight and then the hyena went to the rooftops again. Viper went after him with Crane, and they began to beat him, but the Kaftar grabbed Viper and threw her into Shifu! Crane was angry when he did that, and then he shouted, "Wings of Justice! Caw! Caw!"

He sent out a big wind from his wings that sent the Kaftar flying, and then Monkey attacked the beast, sending him down towards the street. Mantis came along and began punching the Kaftar all across his body while moving very fast. Tai Lung came along and punched the beast to the ground, but the hyena recovered and punched the snow leopard away! Shifu came along and began beating the Kaftar like he was nothing, but it was just a test. Viper came along and struck the Kaftar allowing Po to kick him again. Po shouted to the others, "READY? CHAAAAARRRGGGGGEEEE!" They all charged for the Kaftar at once and struck him at the same time! Sending him flying into the air and into a building in the distance! The warriors weren't done yet, they still ran after the Kaftar and when they got there, he wasn't there.

"Where is he?!" Po shouted, determined to find him.

"I don't see him!" said Tai Lung.

They carefully looked around the rubble, he was no where to be seen. After searching, the beast landed behind them, making them whirl around and gasp!

"You've all learned well," the hyena said with an evil grin, "But now it's time for my full force."

Viper charged for him but the beast just blocked her with his fist and she bounced off! Mantis and Monkey charged for him, but the beast caught them and threw them into the rubble! The others were surprised and then Tai Lung yelled for them all to attack. The Kaftar just laughed in amusement, how strong is this hyena?! They all began to attack like wildfire, and the Kaftar did have a small bit of trouble with them. Tai Lung and Shifu threw many punches while Crane and Viper worked together to tie up the Kaftar's legs, but he kept breaking loose! Monkey and Mantis attacked him, but the Kaftar blocked their attacks. As for Po, he was the most determined to defeat the Kaftar, but the beast is so strong that he can handle all of them! Then the Kaftar took off his cloak revealing himself to be even more muscular than Tai Lung! They were stunned at his muscles, but that didn't stop them from attacking the evil hyena.

Then the Kaftar grabbed Crane and threw him into Shifu and Monkey! The others kept fighting him as they went down the street. Po punched the hyena, but the hyena just punched the panda away! The others were struggling to handle the hyena, Tai Lung was even having trouble! The snow leopard did his nerve attack, but because of the hyena's muscles, it couldn't reach the correct vital points! Then the hyena punched Tai Lung away, just cackling! Only Viper and Mantis are left, and it's not looking so bright for them. But before the hyena could do anything Shifu kicked the hyena away, an orange glow came out of him when he kicked him. The hyena cackled again and then he POUNDED Shifu into the ground! Monkey tried to stop him, but the hyena sensed him and POUNDED him into Mantis and Viper! Then Po came along and they began to battle each other again while the others recovered.

"Is this all you got?!" the Kaftar taunted with an evil grin, "It feels like I'm fighting with children!"

"You took Tigress!" screamed an angry Po, "And I'm taking her back!"

The Kaftar just chuckled as he morphed into Tigress, making Po stop, but it was a trick! Tigress morphed back into the Kaftar and POUNDED him into the ground! Tai Lung then saved Po from even worse harm and he warned Po the Kaftar can use Tigress to manipulate him to stop him. Po sadly nodded, Tai Lung knew how hard this was for Po, but they had to keep fighting! The others managed to recover and now they're back to fight the Kaftar! They noticed the Kaftar was heading to a building in the distance, they charged after him, but they didn't know what they were heading into!

"GET HIM!" Po ordered with anger.

"I'm with you!" said Viper with anger.

They all agreed and they yelled, "CHAAAARRRRRGGGGEEEEE!" The Kaftar just chuckled as he approached the building that had a tarp on it! When they got close enough, the Kaftar grabbed the tarp and jumped onto the top of the building! When he pulled the tarp off, it revealed a TON of LIT UP FIREWORKS POINTED RIGHT AT THEM! They were ready to go off! The Kaftar just grinned widely as Po shouted, "Guys!" He shielded them from the blast and then the fireworks shot right at them!

**A/N: Things have gone from worse to even worse! Are our warriors down for the count? Cliffhanger for sure this time!**


	17. The Final Battle, part 2

******A/N: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 17 - The Final Battle, part 2**

The blast from the fireworks sent our warriors flying into the air and they landed a distance away! All but Tai Lung were injured, all of them were laying on the ground. Tai Lung looked around him to see Shifu, Viper, and Crane injured and too weak to continue fighting, he saw to his right Monkey and Mantis, they were too weak and injured to fight. But the next sight scared Tai Lung to death, Po, the one who saved them, wasn't moving a single inch. He got up, went over to him, grabbed his paw and said in a concerned voice, "Dragon Warrior?"

After a moment, Tai Lung was relieved to see Po alive when he slowly lifted his head to look at him, but he was too weak to say anything. The wounded panda put his head back down while taking deep breaths and letting them out. Tai Lung looked up at the building to see the Kaftar, silently gloating over his victory, the snow leopard then gave the Kaftar an angry glare with a low growl, all out of complete hate. But Tai Lung knew they've gone too far to turn back now. He looked back at Po with a little bit of a sad face before he began walking off to continue fighting the Kaftar! Po reached out his paw as Tai Lung left, but then it went back to the ground.

As Tai Lung climbed to a higher elevation, he knew now that HE was the one that had to save the Valley and his family! Remembering all of the evil things he'd done, it became emotional for him. You can imagine being evil while leaving your home and family, and now you're standing up for it! The Kaftar was just amused at Tai Lung and cackled as the snow leopard reached the top of a building. Tai Lung's crying was replaced by slow gasping, and then he stood up and looked at the Kaftar just smiling and with his arms crossed. Tai Lung balled his hands into fists, ready to continue fighting.

"Forgive my past actions, Master, and everyone else," Tai Lung said to himself.

Then he began running on all fours towards the Kaftar! Who was just cackling as he ran. Tai Lung knew the Kaftar was stronger, so instead of going to the top of the building, he KICKED the building hard and it came tumbling down! The Kaftar jumped off it and Tai Lung was the one who made the first strike! The snow leopard rapidly kicked and punched the Kaftar and then Tai Lung had blue fire in his hands! He ROARED as he fought the hyena, the Kaftar was a little surprised at the leopard's strength and anger, but he kept it hidden. Then the Kaftar kicked Tai Lung away and he landed in a stack of barrels!

"You're no saver to the Valley!" shouted the Kaftar, "You're a rotten prisoner who rotted in jail for 20 years! You wanted the Dragon Scroll! And you want a big, fat, flabby panda to take that from you?!"

Tai Lung sat up and yelled, "I'm a master in my own category! And I don't need that Scroll! And Po's not pathetic! YOU ARE!" The Kaftar cackled as Tai Lung began to fight him again. The two figures fought each other like wildfire until the Kaftar kicked Tai Lung away and then he grabbed him! The Kaftar began slamming him onto the ground as he shouted, "How can a criminal save the Valley?! So he can rule it?! Ha! You're evil, Tai Lung! And that's all you'll ever be! You're pathetic! You can never defeat me you baloney brain! And further more..." He stopped because he accidentally threw Tai Lung behind him, flying through the air, "Oops."

We follow Tai Lung as he begins to fall down towards the Valley, and then he hit the street with a boom. Tai Lung sat up and held his right arm, he looked to see his robotic hand was damaged, he grew angry and sad at the same time. How can HE fight someone who doesn't have a weakness? How can he fight?! Then he remembered something...inner strength. Then the Kaftar landed in front of him and said, "Playing hide and seek? Well, I found you!" He cackled again as he POUNDED Tai Lung away again. The Kaftar went after him, he was going to kill him! Tai Lung was concentrating on the thoughts that would give him the strength, he thought of the wounded warriors, the times he had in the Valley, the people, and his foster sister, Tigress. He then felt something overcome him, he felt so alive now! A white glow appears around him as he charged at the Kaftar, he didn't know why, but he PUNCHED the Kaftar and the beast went flying into a building! The entire wall and part of the ceiling collapsed! Tai Lung was surprised at what happened, and then the Kaftar came out of the building ROARING and then they began to punch and kick each other! When Tai Lung kicked or punched the Kaftar, the hyena seemed to get hurt more easily, which surprised Tai Lung and the Kaftar himself. Then Tai Lung kicked the Kaftar away, he went flying into the air and he crashed into another building that partially collapsed. Tai Lung went after the Kaftar, and when he got to him, the Kaftar was pretty amazed.

"You can fight me?" the amazed hyena said, B-But...how?"

"Inner strength," said Tai Lung, showing the faint white glow around him, "You have it, and now I do too."

The Kaftar growled as he balled up his fists in anger, he ROARED and then the two creatures continued to fight! Tai Lung and the Kaftar were pretty much even as they fought each other, the sun was coming up, you could tell because there was a tint of red in the atmosphere but the sun wasn't visible yet. Tai Lung and the Kaftar began to take the fight to the rooftops, then Tai Lung stepped on the Kaftar's foot, making him hold it in pain. The snow leopard hit the Kaftar, who kicked him to another rooftop! The Kaftar jumped into the air, but Tai Lung moved and punched him away! The beast recovered and POUNDED Tai Lung into the roof! Having inner strength, the snow leopard came out, lunging at the hyena, he tackled him and they tumbled onto the street! The Kaftar kicked Tai Lung, and then the snow leopard kicked the Kaftar in the face, making him fall over. Then the Kaftar knocked Tai Lung off his feet and stood up and kicked the snow leopard across the street! The Kaftar went after the snow leopard, but he was kicked away by someone, and that "someone" is Po!

"WHAT?! HOW?!" the Kaftar shouted in shock.

"Taste my inner strength, Kaftar!" Po shouted with a smile, glowing just like Tai Lung, "Taste mine and Tai Lung's awesomeness!"

The Kaftar ROARED as he began to fight the panda, Tai Lung saw the panda and he smiled real wide when he saw him fighting. The snow leopard joined Po and they sent the Kaftar flying away again! Tai Lung looked at Po with his smile and asked, "What's your plan?" Then Po grew serious and said, "Step one, free Tigress. Step two, defeat the Kaftar. And step three, have a victory lunch!"

Tai Lung laughed at that, which surprised Po, and then Tai Lung ordered Po to attack right away, which they both did at the same time. The Kaftar faced them with anger as they ran towards him. When they reached him, they began fighting like wildfire. But the Kaftar couldn't handle TWO figures with inner strength! Then the Kaftar was POUNDED by both of them again, the hyena recovered and began to fight like wildfire! They were all fighting hard against each other. The Kaftar grabbed both of them and threw them, but they hardly went anywhere because of their strength! The Kaftar's eyes widened in amazement and fear at the two warriors. He handled the others and these two before, but now they're beating him! The Kaftar grew angry quickly and began to fight again. But because of their strength, the Kaftar was overpowered and thrown away again! Tai Lung and Po looked at each other quickly before they went charging after the Kaftar. The Kaftar saw them coming and he yelled, "Two enemies working together! That's..." He was cut off because of Po hitting him in the gut. He then morphed into Tigress and begged, "Don't hit me, Po!"

"Sorry! But you're not Tigress!" Po said in a serious tone.

He then HIT Tigress and she went flying into a building! She morphed back into the Kaftar and ROARED. Tai Lung punched the Kaftar again and gave Po the "thumbs up" sign for not letting the Kaftar fool him. Then they went into a building and they both WHACKED the Kaftar into it! We follow them as they confront the Kaftar in the building, they didn't notice the gas cans on the shelves.

"Idiots!" roared the Kaftar, "You can't defeat me! I have no weakness!"

Po and Tai Lung looked at each other again and then back at the Kaftar.

"It doesn't matter!" Tai Lung shouted, "We will defeat you!"

The Kaftar cackled again as they began to fight again, the beast punched Po away and kicked Tai Lung. They didn't notice a little bit of smoke on the floor. Tai Lung punched the Kaftar and then he knocked one of the gas cans off the shelf! When it hit the floor it ROARED into flames! The Kaftar ROARED in pain as the fire burned, he moved away from it, but that gave Po an idea. He signaled Tai Lung to attack the Kaftar. He did so and Po kicked all of the gas cans off the shelf! The gas spilled across the floor and it caught the Kaftar's feet, Po lit up a match he found and dropped it onto the gas! The gas ROARED into flames, Tai Lung managed to move but the Kaftar was caught in the flames! He ROARED in pain as he turned back into the tree-sap like stuff, and they could see Tigress inside him!

"Grab her!" Tai Lung ordered.

Po did so immediately and he managed to pull her out.

"Get her to safety!" ordered Tai Lung, "I'll handle him!"

Po nodded as he carried Tigress out, the hyena ROARED in anger as he did so. But Tai Lung kept him inside the building to keep him from hurting Tigress anymore. We follow Po as he puts Tigress down outside the building, Po kissed her and she saw what had happened to the Valley. She was horrified, she now knows what she had brought upon the Valley.

"Get behind the barrels," Po said softly.

Tigress said nothing but looked on in horror at the Valley, she began crying at what had happened. We join Po and Tai Lung as they fight the Kaftar off. Tai Lung noticed something and then he said, "Po! This whole area's filled with gas cans! We need to destroy the building!"

"What?!" Po shouted.

"Trust me!" Tai Lung ordered.

Then Tai Lung began knocking over large gas cans, large, small, and medium. Po didn't know why, but he decided to help too. The Kaftar saw what they were doing and tried to stop them, but Po kicked the Kaftar into a corner and he was trapped under some debris! Po and Tai Lung each lit up a match and said in unison, "Skadoosh." Then they dropped the matches and ran out of the building as the Kaftar closed his eyes waiting for it. We join Po and Tai Lung as they managed to escape the building, and then the entire thing RIPPED apart in an explosion! Then it was dead quiet in the Valley, Po and Tai Lung looked at each other and then they shouted, "All right! Woo hoo!" They hugged each other, and then they broke away immediately, embarrassed of what happened.

"Sorry," said Tai Lung.

"Yeah me too," said Po, then he smiled and said, "Let's do it a bit longer!"

Then they hugged each other tighter and longer, celebrating their victory.

**A/N: And the battle's over! But, don't be disappointed yet, because there're three more chapters coming up!**


	18. Reunion and Po's letter

******A/N: Heeeeerrrrreeeeee'sssss chapter 18! Yay! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 18 - Reunion and Po's letter**

The golden sun is rising over the Valley, casting out a golden color across the sky. The snow sparkled in the sunlight. Mr. Ping slowly opened the door to his restaurant, he looked out to see if it was safe.

"Is it safe?" a bunny asked.

"I'm finding out myself," said Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping stepped out and he sees the building that was destroyed in the explosion, he listened for any fighting or anything, but he heard nothing but the birds and the light breeze. He smiled and turned to the crowd shouting happily, "My son has saved the Valley!" They all cheered before they went outside, and the damage surprised them. There was smoke coming from buildings in the distance, especially the one destroyed in the explosion. Then one pig pointed something out and said, "Look! It's the Dragon Warrior!" They all looked over to see Po with someone, he didn't notice them at first. But when he got close enough, the villagers saw Tai Lung, making them gasp. Po jumped out of his skin and Tai Lung did too and he formed a shocked look when the villagers spotted him.

"Po! It's Tai Lung!" Mr. Ping said out of shock.

"I know, Dad!" Po said, "I know! He helped me defeat the Kaftar!"

The villagers looked at Tai Lung in shock, the snow leopard still kept his awkward silence as they stared upon him.

"He did? How?" Mr. Ping asked out of shock.

Tai Lung wanted to say something, but he was just speechless when the villagers spotted him as you can imagine.

"You see, after his defeat," said Po, "he realized he didn't need the Dragon Scroll. He's a master in his own category, and once we defeated the Kaftar, he said he'll submit himself."

The villagers were shocked even more, they'd not expected this at all!

"Yes..." Tai Lung said, gaining himself back, "uh...I decided to...help Po out of this mess...I uh...heard about the Kaftar...and who he really is...so...you know...I uh...saved the Valley with...Po..."

The villagers were shocked once again, they began whispering to each other and Mr. Ping asked, "Oh son, this guy helped you defeat the Kaftar?"

"And if it weren't for him we wouldn't have known about the Kaftar until he'd started destroying the Valley," Po explained.

Mr. Ping looked into his son's eyes and could tell he meant every word he'd just said.

"I believe you," he said still with shock.

Po smiled and said, "Tai Lung's changed. It was awesome to fight alongside him."

The villagers looked at Tai Lung again and then began cheering for the two! They began chanting "Po and Tai Lung!" To the two victorious warriors, as they were cheering, Viper, Crane, Shifu, and Mantis have recovered from their wounds. When they saw the Valley cheering, they smiled, knowing that Po was victorious, but didn't know Tai Lung helped him too. They walked over to him and they tackled Po in a hug, congratulating him for defeating the Kaftar. Shifu came over smiling at Po, he then said, "It seems you've defeated the Kaftar. Well done, Dragon Warrior."

"I couldn't have done it without Tai Lung," Po said with a smile, "He was the first one who found inner strength."

Shifu looked at Tai Lung with shock, he then asked, "You? You saved the Valley with Po?" Tai Lung nodded.

"W-wow..." Shifu said with shock, "I can't believe it..."

Tai Lung smirked before he then went down to his knees, onto all fours, before placing his face to the ground.

"Shifu," he said, "I've committed crimes against the Valley and against you. I know I don't deserve forgiveness. Please, decide for me to go back to prison or be a slave to the people. I submit to you."

The entire Valley was shocked at what happened, Po and the others were surprised too. Crane's beak dropped into a 90-degree angle. Shifu felt his eyes water up and he said "My...my...my son..."

"You have no right to call me that," Tai Lung said, "Just choose my fate quickly."

Shifu dropped to his knees with tears falling down his eyes, but not sad tears, but of joy and happiness.

"Mr. Ping!" Shifu called out.

Mr. Ping went up to Shifu and asked, "Yes Shifu?"

"Prepare the finest dishes you can make!" Shifu said, "And contact Wo Hop to get his finest dishes too! We're having an even bigger Winter Festival this year!"

"Okay! I'll get on it!" Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Shifu put his hands on Tai Lung's shoulders and said, "My son has come home!" Tai Lung was shocked at what had happened, he didn't expect this at all! He looked at Shifu, who was smiling while Tai Lung had a shocked look.

"Y-You're not gonna…" Tai Lung said with shock, Shifu cut him off and said with a smile, "No. You've come home, son!"

Tai Lung smiled and then he got onto his feet and hugged his foster father.

"This is awesome!" Po exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah!" Viper agreed with a smile.

"Excuse me!" said Peng moving through the crowd, "Coming through!"

The teenage snow leopard came through the crowd and he gasped when he saw his uncle. Tai Lung looked over to him and knew immediately who it was.

"You're my nephew," Tai Lung said with a smile, "I know you are."

Peng collapsed onto his knees in shock and then he said, "After a long time of searching…I found you…" Tai Lung kneeled down and then Peng ran up and hugged his uncle, tears of joy and happiness were slipping out. The hearts of the Valley were touched.

"I-I thought I lost you…" Peng said with tears coming down his eyes.

"I thought so too…" said Tai Lung.

Po smiled at the reunion; he then went up to Peng and asked "Are we cool now?" Peng looked at Po with a smile and said, "We're beyond cool! We're awesomely cool!" Po laughed and rubbed Peng's head, who gave him a playful punch. This was a happy night indeed, then Zeng came to Po with a letter.

"A letter for the Dragon Warrior!" said Zeng.

"That's me!" Po said with a smile.

Zeng gave the letter to Po and the panda began reading it. After a moment, he gasped and his fingers became limp, he was totally shocked.

"What is it, Po?" Viper asked.

"It's from my real dad…" Po said with a shocked tone, and blank face.

"WHAT?!" Monkey shouted out of shock.

"The pandas have not been wiped out…" Po said with shock, "there are a lot more left…"

Tai Lung saw the letter and he himself was shocked. He looked at the villagers and said, "It says he's coming for the Winter Festival!" The entire Valley was surprised to hear that, Mr. Ping was too. Po saw Mr. Ping was troubled and then Po said, "Don't worry, he knows I belong here. He said in the letter that he's heard stories about me."

"Really?" Mr. Ping asked, not wanting to lose his son.

"Yep," Po said with a smile.

Mr. Ping smiled, everyone in the Valley is going to meet the Dragon Warrior's real father.

"Let's straighten up the Valley a bit for the Winter Festival," Shifu said, "We've got just five days before it starts."

"Then let's get cracking!" Crane said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you and Tai Lung were able to defeat the Kaftar!" Viper exclaimed with happiness.

The entire Valley agreed and Po said, "Yeah." Then he remembered something urgent and then he said, "Tigress!" Po went to go where he left her, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Tigress?!" he asked the villagers.

"I thought I saw her heading up to the Palace!" a pig woman said.

"Come on!" Po said to Tai Lung, "We've gotta go talk to her now!"

"I'm with ya!" said Tai Lung.

When they took off, Shifu went after them too as did the others. But neither of them noticed a badly charred Kaftar slipping away mumbling, "You win this one...but I'll be back...once I'm healed..." He was black all over and wounded, too weak to fight. He then slipped away from the Valley.

**A/N: The Kaftar's alive?! He survived the explosion! But why is he even alive? That's a secret for now. You can see Tigress' problems aren't over just yet. See you next chapter!**


	19. Tigress, you're not a monster

******A/N: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 19 - Tigress, you're not a monster**

A little while later, Shifu and Tai Lung have made it to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Po was behind them, he was gasping for air.

"Stupid stairs," Po said in between gasps.

"Let's find Tigress," said Shifu.

"Over there, y'all, I found her," said Tai Lung.

They saw Tigress laying down with her back facing them, she was laying right beside the Moon Pool, and Oogway's staff was laying right beside her. She was curled up into a ball, ashamed of what happened in the Valley.

"Tigress?" Po said softly.

Tigress didn't respond, instead she just kept laying there.

"Tigress," Shifu said in a calm tone, "we're here to see what your problems are."

"Go away," Tigress said in a quiet, ashamed tone, "and never come near me."

"Tigress, what're you talking about?" Po asked in a gentle voice.

"Go away. I'm a monster, a monster!" Tigress stated with an upset voice.

"Tigress, you're not a monster," Po said softly.

Tigress sat up, looked at them with tear stained and red eyes, with drooped ears and shouted, "Yes I am! I'm Tigress! Tigress the Monster!"

"How could you think that?" Po asked, he hated to see her like this.

"You saw what happened!" Tigress shouted, "I brought an evil upon the Valley!"

"We've defeat him," said Tai Lung, "You don't have to call yourself a monster."

"I chose a dark path!" Tigress shouted in an upset tone, "I became Grandmaster because I wanted Po back! I ran into the hyena in the woods and I asked for his help! And I brought evil upon the Valley! I'm a monster! The Valley's been damaged because of me!"

They were pretty surprised of how damaged Tigress was, not physically, but mentally.

"Tigress," Shifu said, "If I hadn't made that negative rule, none of this would've happened. I-I'm again sorry for breaking you and Po apart. You two are meant to be. You can't live without him."

"But it's MY fault that the Kaftar came!" Tigress stated in an upset tone, "I'm a monster, even though I'm out of the orphanage! And you wouldn't have gotten me if it weren't for Tai Lung!"

Shifu sighed, he knew it was time to tell her, he cleared his throat and said, "Tigress, I would've gotten you even if Tai Lung hadn't betrayed me and the Valley."

"What?" Tigress asked.

Shifu went up to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders saying, "I heard about you before Tai Lung betrayed me. I knew you needed some help, and I decided to do so."

"But you never showed me true love like a father would," Tigress said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"You're right, I didn't," Shifu said, wiping the tears away, "It was because I was afraid. I didn't want to be blinded again, I didn't want you or the others to turn out like Tai Lung did. I would come into your room every night and tell you how proud I was of you."

"Really?" Tigress asked with a little shock, "I thought that was just a dream."

Shifu chuckled and said, "No. It wasn't. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Tigress was stunned once more and she asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Shifu said with a smile, "You were such a beautiful young girl back then. And you're still beautiful today."

Tigress smirked, she was surprised at what Shifu was telling her, he'd loved her way back when he first saw her.

"And Tigress is the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on," Po stated with a smile.

"I can see why," Tai Lung said with a smile.

Tigress smiled at Po's comment, but it faded away and then she said in a miserable tone, "The Valley will hate me! They think I'm the one responsible!"

"No," said Viper, now just showing up, "They know you've made a mistake, and that you're innocent."

Tigress looked up to see Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey heading over to her.

"Tigress, you're loved by so many people," Po said with a smile, "You're nice, beautiful, and strong. You protect the Valley at all times."

"That's right," Crane said with a smile, "You're no monster. You're a hero, Tigress. I love all the times we spent together."

"Yeah," Monkey agreed with a smile, "I love being around you too, Tigress. You're one of my best friends."

"You're like a sister to me," Viper said with a smile, "You've always been and forever will be."

"You're the strongest and boldest of us," Mantis added with a smile, "We wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"You see, Tigress?" Shifu said with a smile, "You're a major part of our lives and the Valley's life."

"She knows that I still love her, even after this," Po said with a smile.

To prove his point, Po went over to her and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, Tigress smiled.

"I've got something to say too," said Tai Lung.

Tigress and the others looked at Tai Lung, who was smiling and then he said, "I've learned that you're determined to save the day from any danger. I wouldn't have fought the Kaftar if I didn't love you."

"You love me?" Tigress asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Tai Lung replied with a smile, "Once I found out I'm a master in my own category, and I knew you were my foster sister, I knew I had to protect her and love her."

Tigress smiled, she was touched by all of their words.

"Remember Tigress," Po said with a smile, "we're here if you need us. We all love you, and we won't leave your side."

Tigress stood up and smiled again at Po, and then she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, Viper said, "To prove that you're loved by the Valley, come outside."

"What?" said Tigress.

"Come on," Viper said with a smile.

They began to follow Viper they reached the Palace Arena** t**he sun glowed onto the warriors like a spotlight, when Tigress stepped out the villagers CHEERED for her. Tigress was surprised to see the entire Valley out in front of her, and she heard random things like, "We love you, Tigress!" "You're a great warrior!" "You're a hero!" The entire crowd was cheering for her, showing how much they loved her. Then Mr. Ping came out shouting joyfully, "Yes! Yes! We all love my son's girlfriend!" Po slapped his forehead in embarrassment, and then Zan came up to see Tigress and exclaimed with joy, "Hi Tigress! I love you!"

Tigress smiled at Zan and said, "I love you too, Zanny!" Then Tigress got on her knees to let Zan give her a hug, and that's what he did. Then Zan's mother came up and said, "You've given Zan a true friendship, Master Tigress. He loves you so much." Tigress smiled and said, "He's a great kid."

"Thank you," replied Zan's mother with a smile.

Tigress nodded with a smile and then she let Zan go back to his mother, Po's bunny students came up and began telling Tigress how much they love her. Tai Lung smiled at all of the happiness from the Valley, he now knows how much everyone loves Tigress. Then Tigress looked at Shifu and took off her green shawl showing she was still wearing her regular clothing.

She gave it to Shifu and said, "You're the true Grandmaster. I'm sorry for everything." Shifu smiled at his foster daughter and gave her a hug, the whole Valley was touched by the moment, including the warriors. Then Zeng presented Oogway's staff to Shifu. He took the staff and raised it above his head, taking back his place as Grandmaster.

"We will get a new green shawl for Shifu, right?" Po asked the others.

"We will," said Shifu, having heard what Po said.

"I'll go look for one," Tai Lung said with a smile.

Then Tigress stood up and thanked Tai Lung for helping her and everyone else out. Then Zan said with a smile, "Come on, Dragon Warrior, kiss Tigress!"

"Yeah! Kiss her!" Mr. Ping cheered.

Then the entire crowd, including the warriors and Shifu began chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Po and Tigress smiled and they pulled themselves into a passionate kiss, and then the crowd cheered and shouted: "GO PO AND TIGRESS! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" This was a magical day indeed for everyone.

**A/N: Seems like a happy end doesn't it? But it's NOT the end yet! One more chapter to go! Oh, and I spoke of **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_** earlier, I now announce that **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013**_** is coming out October 23rd of 2012!**


	20. Winter Festival and Reunions

******A/N: To Crazycakes786 and M4dG4rl, I couldn't wait anymore! Here's the final chapter...I know, I hate it when a good story comes to an end. But, you'll like this chapter! :D Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 20 - Winter Festival and Reunions**

It's been five days since the Kaftar's defeat, and a lot more exciting things. In the student barracks, Tigress is up for the day, she'd just finished getting ready for the day. Tonight was the Winter Festival, and everyone's excited about it.

"Good morning, sunshine," said a familiar voice.

Tigress turned around to see her yin and yang panda walking over smiling at her. Mr. Ping was with him, he was worried for some reason.

"Good morning, my awesome panda," Tigress said with a smile.

Po smiled and blushed a bit before he gave Tigress a small kiss on the lips.

"How are you doing today?" Po asked keeping his smile.

"I've been having disturbing thoughts about five days ago," Tigress said, but then she smiled and said, " but it fades away right away when I think about you, my father, friends, and everything I love."

"That's good," Po said with a smile, "I'm glad we're past all of that."

"Me too," Tigress replied.

They hugged each other, and while they did, Tigress noticed Mr. Ping was worried about something.

"Mr. Ping, what's wrong?" she asked.

Po looked down at his goose dad, who formed a sad look then he broke down and cried, "I can't take it! Your real father's coming today, Po! He might wanna take you back with him! I don't want you to leave me!" Mr. Ping began crying, he didn't want his boy to leave him after all of the times they had together. Po picked up and hugged his goose dad, comforting him.

"It's okay, Dad," Po said in a comforting tone, "My real father's heard the stories of me. It said that in the letter. I'm sure he'll understand if I stay here."

"I just don't want you to leave me…" Mr. Ping said, choked with tears, "you've been a major part of my life."

"I know," Po said softly, "I won't ever leave you…or this place."

Tigress went over to Mr. Ping and said, "I bet Po's father would be happy for him living such a wonderful life. Think about it, he's got you, kung fu, wonderful friends, a great home, and…he's got noodles!" Po chuckled at that last part, he said, "Thanks for saying that, Tigress."

"I like messing with you, my dumpling," Tigress said with a smile.

Mr. Ping formed a small smile, but it turned back into sadness and worry. Then the rest of the Furious Five came over to them.

"Ah, guys!" Po greeted them with a smile, "How's it going with setting everything up?"

"It's going great," Crane said with a smile, "And we've got company!"

"We do?" Po asked.

"It's your father and several other pandas!" Mantis said with a smile.

"What?" said Tigress.

"Oh, awesome!" Po said with a happy voice, "I can't wait! Come on, everyone!"

They all began following Po, Mr. Ping was in his son's arms, he didn't want to let go of him.

In the Sacred Hall of Warriors,Shifu has already met up with Po's real father and several other pandas.

"You've heard the stories of the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked the panda with the green shawl on.

"After I found out he was alive," said Po's father, "I can't wait to see my son."

Then Shifu noticed Po and the others coming he then said, "Ah, here he is." When Po saw his real father and the other pandas, he was shocked. He put Mr. Ping down, ran over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Dad!" Po exclaimed with joy and happiness, "You're alive!"

"And so are you," Po's father said with a smile, "I'm so happy to know you are alive, after thirty years without knowing."

Po let go of his dad and asked, "Who are these guys?"

"They're part of the far off village that I live in," Po's father answered, "There're a lot more pandas, but they decided to stay back."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Shen anymore," Po said with a smile.

"I've heard the stories after I figured out you were alive," Po's father said with a smile.

"Which ones?" Po asked.

"All of them," Po's father said, "Tai Lung, Shen, the Dragon Warrior. All of them."

He put his paw on his son's shoulder and said, "I couldn't be more proud of you." Po smiled and hugged his dad again, after a moment, he let go of him.

"Dad," said Po, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

"I'd love to meet them," Po's father said.

Po smiled a bit wider and the Furious Five went up to the pandas.

"This is Mantis," said Po, "he might be the smallest of the group, but he's a great medic and a strong bug."

"And I'm pretty darn quick!" Mantis said with a smile, he couldn't help but brag a little.

Po chuckled and said, "Yeah, he's quick." He then continued on to Crane and said, "This is Crane, you can tell he's a flyer, he's a great friend."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Crane said to Po's father.

Po continued on and went up to Viper and said, "This is Viper, she might be a fang-less snake, but she's a great ribbon dancer and she's very fast and flexible."

"I see," Po's father said with a smile, "Quite a group."

"They are," Po replied with a smile as he continued to Monkey, "And this is Monkey, he loves bananas as much as he loves his almond cookies."

"Speaking of my almond cookies…" said Monkey with a suspicious look and tone, "did you eat them?"

Po gave Monkey a look and said, "No." He then burped that told everyone he did, but Monkey decided to remain cool, and then he said, "I'm so gonna give you a hard time in training."

"Starting to sound like Tigress," said Po.

"Oh, Po!" Tigress said with a smile.

"Oh!" said Po, remembering her, he walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "And Dad, this is my angel, Tigress. She's my girlfriend."

"I see," Po's father said with a smile, "She's gorgeous, son."

Po blushed and said, "Thanks Dad."

"What's Po's real name?" Monkey asked.

"Well," said Po's father, "it's been a little while since I've heard it. But I believe it was Huang…"

"Huang, huh?" Tigress said with a smile, "That's a nice name."

Po chuckled, "It's nice to know it too." Tigress smiled as he turned to his panda dad and said, "There're two more I should introduce you to."

"I've already introduced myself, Po," Shifu said with a smile, "He knows I'm your master."

"Okay," said Po, He then went over to Mr. Ping and said, "Dad, this is my…Dad…"

"Him? The goose?" Po's father asked.

"Yeah Dad," said Po, "He's the one who found and raised me as my own son."

"You raised my son?" Po's father asked Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping looked up at the elderly panda and said, "Yes. It was an honor to raise him." Po's father smiled and said, "I see. I give you my warmest gratitude for raising my son."

"Thank you," said Mr. Ping.

Po's father noticed something was wrong and then he asked, "You all right, friend?" Mr. Ping looked up at the elderly panda and asked with a sad tone, "Are you gonna take Po away? I'll die without him."

"Sorry Dad," Po said to his panda dad, "he's just worried."

"I'm not taking my son away from his life," Po's father said with a smile.

"What?" Mr. Ping said with shock.

"His home is here in the Valley of Peace," Po's father said while smiling, "he's meant to be here. And if he wasn't here, he wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior. I want my son to be happy, and if all of this makes him happy, he should stay here."

Mr. Ping was surprised, he then ran up to the elderly panda and hugged him, thanking him for letting Po stay.

"And don't worry, Dad," Po said to his panda dad, "I'll come visit you a lot."

"It's a deal," Po's father said with a smile, "Maybe you should all come to the village one day."

"We'll see," Shifu said with a smile, "But for now, we've got to get ready for the Winter Festival. It's happening here at the Palace tonight."

"Oh, Shifu," Po said with a smile while rolling his eyes, "can't you call it Christmas for once?"

Shifu smiled and said, "Let's get started on Christmas then." They all began to get to work, Po's father decided to stay with his son and help him, Tigress tagged along right with them.

"Crane and I are gonna go get the goodies for the celebration," said Viper.

"You do that," said Shifu, "Monkey and Mantis will set up the tables and chairs and then put up the paper snowflakes."

"And make sure the Palace looks great on the outside," Po's father said to the other pandas, which they all nodded at.

"And we need to repair the Sacred Hall," said Tigress, "And Tai Lung will…"

"Tai Lung had a little errand to run," Po said with a smile.

"What? Where is he?" Tigress asked, figuring he might be doing something bad.

"I know what he's doing," Po said with a smile, "He's doing something for you. Something you won't forget."

Po kissed her again. Knowing Po, she had to trust him, and then they began to get to work on the Festival.

Later that day, it's not day now, it's night, the Winter Festival has begun, and it's outside the Palace. The entire Valley was there, it's quite a set up. Children were running everywhere, there's lots of food and games. It's a very wonderful event to be at. Everyone has already exchanged gifts to each other, and they all loved them. But Tai Lung still hasn't arrived. We join Po and Tigress as they enjoy the Festival.

"You having fun tonight?" Po asked Tigress with a smile.

"Having fun? Having fun? I'm having awesomely fun," Tigress said with a smile.

Po chuckled, he was happy to see Tigress having such a wonderful time. Then Zan came up to them and said happily, "Merry Christmas, Tigress and Dragon Warrior!"

"Merry Christmas to you, Zanny," Tigress said with a smile.

They hugged each other once more, and then Tigress let Zan go with his mother to have more fun. She then turned to Po and asked, "Do you know the Kaftar's weakness?"

"Tai Lung did some checking after the battle," said Po, "He seemed most affective towards fire, and he figured out yesterday that only fire can destroy the Kaftar."

"Fire…" Tigress said, "hmm…that's interesting."

"I know," Po said, then he smiled again and said, "And…hasn't this been so wonderful? My dad's come to visit for a full month, Peng is reunited with his uncle, Shifu's back, and we're a couple!"

"I know," Tigress said with a smile, "It's just remarkable."

Though Shifu allowed them to be a couple, he does require they don't be distracted in training, including meditation, and on missions to act professionally, and for them not to be in the same rooms together. Then Tai Lung came walking over, he had a big smile on his face. They saw him and Po said with his classy smile, "There you are, Tai Lung."

"What's with the happy face?" Tigress asked.

"If you want to know, come with me," Tai Lung said with a smile, "It's a present for you, my sister."

The snow leopard turned around and began walking away, Po and Tigress began to follow him. After leaving the Festival, Tai Lung stopped.

"Why're we stopping?" Tigress asked, "Tai Lung, what's this about?"

Tai Lung looked into Tigress' eyes and said, "You know how I met your mother and she healed me?"

"Yes," said Tigress.

"After some hard convincing I now bring her to you," Tai Lung said with a smile.

Tigress was shocked, and then her mother came out of the shadows. Tigress grabbed her chest in disbelief, her heart was racing faster than it has ever before. Po was shocked too, Tigress' mother looked just like Tigress, on an older age though.

"Jai Li…" Tigress' mother said, "is that you?"

"I haven't heard that in a long time…" Tigress said, still in disbelief.

"Jai Li?" Po asked Tigress.

"It's my name," Tigress said with a smile.

"It means 'good and beautiful'," Tai Lung said with a smile.

Po smiled again, his crush increased on the tiger he loved so much after he learned her real name.

"Jai Li…" Po said to himself with a smile.

"Nice name isn't it?" Tigress asked with a smile.

Po formed a dreamy smile and said, "Oh, yeah…"

"Shifu told me my real name a long time ago…" Tigress said, remembering when he did.

"Go on and meet your mother," Tai Lung said with a smile.

Tigress ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly, her mother did the same. Tears slipped out of their eyes, not the sad ones, but of joy and happiness.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Tigress' mother said.

"Neither I, Mother…I-I love you…" Tigress said, the tears were mostly coming out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Jai Li," Tigress' mother said.

Tigress slowly pulled away from the hug and said, "Mother, I can't help but ask…why did you leave me at the Bao Gu Orphanage?" Tigress' mother was surprised by the question, she didn't want to remember it, and she was surprised again when Tigress asked about her dad. Tigress' mother looked at Tai Lung who nodded. The elderly tiger sighed and said, "Back when you were a baby, our village was being attacked by an army lead by a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," Tigress' mother said, "He had a dark cloak on with black pants and he was slender and scary. They wanted us as slaves, me and your father managed to escape with you. He and his army will kill the babies if they see any. We left you at the Orphanage so you wouldn't be harmed."

Her mother shuttered when she remembered the dark werewolf, and Tigress was stunned at what she heard, and then she said, "You didn't abandon me, you were protecting me."

"Yes," said Tigress' mother, "After that, they caught us and took us to slavery. I was eventually let go because they didn't need me. But your father…I don't want to talk about it…but I never saw him ever again…"

Tigress was surprised, she'd finally learned about her past, and it was similar to Po's past. She then turned to Tai Lung and thanked him for getting her mother back. Tai Lung smiled and said, "Anything for my little sis." Then Tigress hugged Tai Lung as another "thank you" the snow leopard hugged back. Then Tigress broke loose from Tai Lung and hugged her mother, she was so happy.

"Hey there, I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior," Po said, introducing himself.

"I've heard of you," Tigress' mother said with a smile, "And Tai Lung told me that you love my daughter."

"Well, she is good and beautiful," Po said with a smile and winking at Tigress.

"That is true, Po," Tigress said with a smile, "That's so true."

"Come on, Mother!" Tigress said happily, "Let's go meet my friends."

Tigress' mother agreed and they headed back to the Festival. When they got there, Tigress' mother was surprised at the entire holiday spirit. Po went on stage and said, "If I could have everyone's attention." All eyes turned to the Dragon Warrior, and then Po said, "I would like to introduce someone very special to my special girlfriend, someone she hasn't seen for 26 years. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Tigress' mother!" Then Po pointed to her and when the Valley saw her they began CHEERING. They were so happy to meet Tigress' mother, and then the other members of the Furious Five came over along with Shifu.

"You're Tigress' mother?!" Viper exclaimed with happiness.

"Yes, I am," Tigress' mother said with a smile.

Then Shifu came up to her and said, "I am Master Shifu. I adopted your daughter from the Bao Gu Orphanage 20 years ago."

"You raised my daughter?" Tigress' mother asked.

"Yes," said Shifu.

Tigress' mother turned to Tigress and said, "Looks like you've got a father after all." Tigress nodded and agreed. Then she introduced Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis. Po and Shifu gave Tai Lung the "thumbs up" sign and then Tai Lung said, "I wonder what happened to my parents."

"You'll know one day," said Shifu.

Then Po's father came over, so did Mr. Ping, Wo Hop, Peng, Zan and his mother with the warriors and Tigress' mother joined in too. Then a bunny sketched a picture of all of them like a Christmas photo.

"You've always belonged here," Tigress' mother said with a smile, "And I decided I'm going to move into the Valley."

Tigress hugged her mother once more and Po gave his fiancé a kiss.

Now, we're zooming out of the Winter Festival, and we see the Jade Palace under a beautiful starry night. And then we see the entire Valley. Oh, it's a beautiful sight. And now we're going westward…WAIT! We're we going?! We'll soon find out because we're going past China, and into Pisa. We pass the Leaning Tower and keep going. We pass the Eiffel Tower in Paris and then Big Ben in London, it chimed once before we left it. Then in a FLASH we're in New York City! The entire city was glowing under a rising sun, it's morning here while it's night in China, What're we doing here?! We'll find out, because we're passing in between the Chrysler Building and the MetLife Building, heading towards the Empire State Building. As we head to the Empire State Building, we head up to the hidden 103rd floor, and inside is a figure that has a green shawl on like Shifu and Oogway once had on. The figure looked up and it's revealed to be…TIGRESS' FATHER! He was an elderly tiger with brown eyes and he looks to be in great shape for his age. He had a surprised look for some reason.

"My daughter is alive," he said with awe.

He then got up and looked out onto the city, we see the completed One World Trade Center in the distance that sparkled in the sunlight.

The End ?

**A/N: Surprise! Yes! There will be a Kung Fu Nightfall 2! All of you encouraged me to write a sequel. Originally, this was going to be just one story, but I now know that I need to write a sequel! We'll see what's going to happen in it! SKADOOSH! :D Oh, and the flash did NOT send us forward in time!**


End file.
